Sea of Red
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him. Dark Harmony! originally Blood and Honor by DZ2. I adopted it.
1. Chapter 1

Sea of Red : A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: ****Hello, this was originally Blood and Honor by DZ2. I adopted it and will do my very best to make it soar to completion. I will also NOT be following the challenge. I'm sorry to those upset by this but I suck at challenges it cages my muse.**

**Plot: **When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him. Dark Harmony!

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope everyone enjoys chapter one. For those of you that have read this before there are added bits but I kept most of the original text. I felt as though to do otherwise would be to dishonor the previous version.

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

Don't like Dark-Harry? Don't read it; don't like a humane/nice Severus or Draco? Don't read it; don't like how I portray some characters Go away. Characters WILL be OOC it's an AU story for god sakes! I have seen a lot of good authors like DZ2 discontinue things because of morons. Any such morons that review I WILL report for flaming.

Join Harry with Hermione at his side as he becomes the vampire prince!

Goes through Harry's 4th year

No slash

Harry and Voldemort are not allies, but they will have understanding to leave each other alone.

**Vampire appearance:** razor sharp teeth n claws, red eyes, pale white/grey skin;

**Vampire powers:** Enhanced speed, strength, and agility. Shadow travel and the ability to harden your skin at will. (Needs unbroken concentration to maintain.)

**Weaknesses:** Direct sunlight – _it won't kill him, but it will weaken him – _fiend fire or stabbed through the heart

**Dedication: I'd like to thank DZ2 for this amazing opportunity. It is truly a joy, and I hope I can do it justice my friend.**

**Warnings: This will differ plot wise from the original as such I'll be changing a few things but the changes won't be noticeable I hope. Blood shed and possible sex later on. I won't be doing much to this chapter and will say something if I change something big.**

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

Chapter 1: The Dark Father

Pain;

That was the first thing that Harry felt as consciousness came back to him: his head was _pounding!_

He didn't know where he was or what had happened to lead to such a monstrous, drill-in-his-skull resembling headache, but what he did know was that this was a pain far worse than his scar or Voldemort's presence or being nearly devoured by a Dementor. His body felt strangely weak and his chest hurt as though he'd been drowning; wherever he was, the place seemed to be bathed in a hazy darkness lit only by sparse torches and a smell, a strange lingering smell.

As he tried to identify the scent, Harry felt a wave of nausea rise up inside his stomach before he dry heaved and, doubling over, finally managed to gather enough strength to ask, "What…what's wrong with me?"

The last thing he expected was a voice to answer him, "Nothing is wrong, sire; your body is simply weak from the malnutrition you've suffered as of late."

"What?" asked Harry, ignoring the big thought that begged to be let into his mind, "Who said that? Where are you?"

"I am here, sire," the voice, a young male voice, answered before Harry felt a pair of hands press onto the side of his head and, before he could ask any more questions, his eyes widened as his glasses were pulled away from his eyes, bringing the torch-lit room into full, crystal-clear view for the first time.

At the same time, Harry then noticed the owner of the voice: he was a young-looking man with slick brown hair that fell around his shoulders like some sort of dark halo, his eyes as cold and clear as iced sapphires. His skin was as pale as death and, though he couldn't explain why exactly, the young wizard thought that, for a moment, he resembled Lucius Malfoy.

However, this thought was put aside as, when he saw Harry, the strange man stepped back before, to Harry's surprise, he dropped to one knee and bowed his head, baring his throat to the confused thirteen-year-old wizard.

"Who…who are you?" asked Harry, his head still hurting, but a little less now that he could see clearly, the warmth of the room also helping to ease some of the sickness that rose in him. As he looked at the man, it was then that Harry noticed his attire: he was dressed in a long blood-red duster that folded neatly around his frame like a bat folding its wings; his trousers were a black-leathery style and he also wore steel-capped black boots. On his hands, the man wore what looked like a silver signet ring as well as a gold ring with a blood ruby in its crown.

Lifting his head in response to Harry's question, the man also then revealed a silver pendant hanging around his neck, the medallion on the pendant looking like an array of circles growing smaller and smaller towards the centre where a blood-red skull was mounted over a black-gemstone centrepiece.

Whoever this…this being was, he was clearly someone of respect, power, money or influence and yet here he was kneeling before Harry like he was little more than the scum on Harry's boots.

Clearing his throat, the man answered Harry's question as he explained, "My name is Lanin, sire; Lanin Scovetch and I am here to help you gather your strength in preparation."

"Preparation?" asked Harry, still rubbing his forehead as he asked, "For what?"

"Why, your coronation of course, sire," Lanin answered, his words surprising Harry as the big thought that had hammered at his head finally pushed through the haze of sickness and shock and worry.

Lanin had called him 'sire' on several occasions…almost as though Harry was some sort of…ruler, sovereign…

Like a King.

"Why…" Harry groaned as the sickness rose in him again before he asked, "How…how did I get here…wherever here is?"

"Here is the Edoc'sil Citadel, sire," Lanin replied, the word surprising Harry not to mention the title of the place, "It is the domain and residence where you shall spend your time as…well, as what you will become."

"And how did I get here?" asked Harry, massaging his neck before he asked, "And would it be possible to get something to drink?"

"Of course, my lord," Lanin answered, rising from the ground before he walked around what Harry now saw to be an ornate, but _creepy-looking_ silver coffin, though the interior was lined with velvet and comforts that moulded perfectly around Harry's body.

'Okay,' thought Harry, watching as Lanin uncorked a decanter of liquid before he poured it into a glass, 'I've woken up in a coffin with some weird-looking gentleman who insists on addressing me and treating me like I'm his superior: congratulations, Harry, you've _finally_ lost it.'

A soft chuckle from Lanin distracted Harry's train of thought as the man brought the liquid-filled glass back to his side, offering the glass to Harry before he explained, "My apologies for laughing at your thought, sire: but you have not lost your mind nor are you in any danger of harm. Here, more than anywhere else, is where you are safest. Better here than that prison of a residence where those mortals who dared to call themselves your relatives lived."

"How…" Harry began, taking a drink from the glass and, as soon as he did, he felt a strong liking for the contents flooding his senses along with a feeling like a cure-all spell had been cast on him as his headache, his sickness and even his weakness all fled from his body. Downing the contents of the glass, Harry wiped his lips before he asked, "How did you know what I was thinking? And…could you tell me what was in this delicious mix of yours?"

"To the first," Lanin answered, "I knew of your thought processes because I am your Maker, sire: I will always be able to read your thoughts unless you ask me not to and communicate with you telepathically. As to what I have just fed you, it was not a potion or elixir of any sort: it was simply a well-refrigerated and preserved glass of Eurasian Countess, 1642: a vintage if I ever knew one."

"Wine?" asked Harry, but once again, Lanin laughed before he shook his head.

"No, sire," he answered, parting his lips and, as he did, Harry's eyes widened with horror and shock as he saw two pearly-white fangs protruding from under the man's top lip: he was…a vampire! "Blood."

"Blood?" asked Harry, looking to the glass before he asked, "But…I liked it…and you kneel before me…and this coffin…oh Merlin: am…am I…"

"Yes, sire," Lanin answered, his fangs apparently retracting into their sheaths as he added, "You, thanks to the immortal touch I have given you, have become a vampire like me: but no ordinary vampire. Through events that I shall explain to you in due time, you have become the newest Crimson Prince, the one, true Lord of Vampires!"

"Prince?" asked Harry, slipping his finger into his mouth where, sure enough, he then felt two sharp points where his canines were meant to have been. "Me? How…why did you…I don't remember…anything! What's wrong with me, Lanin?"

"Nothing, sire," Lanin replied.

"Stop calling me that!" Harry snapped, a hiss escaping him with his words as he glared at Lanin, who shrank back like a werewolf before silver, "My name is Harry Potter!"

"And…would it make you better to be called such?"

"Yes!"

"Very well, Harry," Lanin replied, keeping his distance as he looked at the iciness in Harry's glare, "As I was saying…Harry, nothing is wrong with you; you are simply experiencing the Fugue State of your transformation: one night soon, you shall sleep and the dreams shall reveal all behind your transformation's process. For now, know that you are safe and that I am here in my duty as your Maker and your servant."

"But…" Harry began, massaging his throat as he'd actually been intimidated to hear the snarl escape him when he'd snapped at Lanin; clearing his throat once more, he asked, "If…if you're my Maker, then…why are you also my servant? I've researched vampires at school and in any case of a Changing, the Maker is the only one with the power to overrule a figure of authority in a Clan."

"That is normally true, Harry," Lanin agreed, summoning a chair from somewhere Harry hadn't seen before he explained, "However, in this instance, my turning of you and bringing out the spirit that shall become the Crimson Prince has brought consequences courtesy of the Council. It was their decree that, while I am your Maker, I shall earn my forgiveness and absolution of their ways by serving you as your right-hand, your mentor and, should you ask it, your friend."

"And…who are the Council?"

"Three of the most powerful vampires within our kinsmen's ranks," Lanin explained, taking a seat before he handed Harry another glass of the vintage blood, which, to Harry's _slight_ surprise, he drank without a second glance. "Count Vector, Countess Arianna and Count Elwood: they are older than most other vampires in the Clans and, for the past eleven decades, they have been watching and waiting for your arising."

"But…why me?" asked Harry, his strength growing inside him thanks to the blood: he didn't like that it was blood he was drinking to grow stronger, but he didn't want to go back to that sickening feeling, so it wasn't like he had much of a choice either. "How…how exactly am I this…this Crimson Prince you said I am?"

"That is for you to recall, Harry," Lanin replied, watching as Harry then explored his own body: he was dressed in a set of navy-blue silk pyjamas and seemed to be relatively better-looking than before. As he watched his young charge and future ruler, Lanin continued, "What I am about to tell you will frighten you, Harry, but it is why you must remember the reasoning behind becoming the Crimson Prince yourself and, once you do, I will explain further why I am now your servant and ally to the end."

"I've woken up in a coffin with a vampire feeding me blood of some noblewoman," Harry chuckled, handing the glass back to Lanin as he added, "Who tells me he's Made me into a vampire myself and that I'm apparently some sort of Prince among the Vampires. I doubt there's anything you could say to surprise me now, Lanin…but feel free to try."

"As you wish," Lanin replied, giving Harry a wolfish grin as he explained, "Then you won't have a problem believing this: my Making you and turning you into the Crimson Prince, though you don't remember it exactly, you were _willing _to become my dark-son. You _wanted_ to be a vampire, Harry and you didn't scream or cry out once when I killed you as a human."

Silence filled the chamber for a long and somewhat awkward moment before Harry, gulping down nothing but air that had gotten stuck in his chest, looked to Lanin with eyes of horror and disbelief, "What did you just say?"

"I said you asked for this, Harry," Lanin explained, his words as soft and calm as ever, "The reasons are yours to rediscover, but the end result is what you see now: you are reborn into the world of the Nightwalkers and the Lords of Eternal Shadow. Now that you have woken and you seem to be recovering from your ordeals, I am here to obey your every command and serve your every whim, Harry. As is every other vampire be they Ghoul, Daywalker or Elite; all will kneel before you; all will obey you and none will challenge you."

Testing his limbs, Harry slowly climbed out of the coffin that he'd been lying in, his legs feeling a little tingly with pins and needles, but, after a few steps and with help from the blood in his system, he felt much better.

Taking a few moments to wander around the room, Lanin watching him all the while, Harry then took several deep breaths before he asked, "So, I know you've probably already explained all this to me already, but can you give me the details of my new life? Like what powers will I have now and how about the basic vamp-stuff like sunlight and garlic and stuff like that?"

To Harry's surprise, Lanin gave a half-hearted laugh before he answered, "Actually, Harry, you haven't asked about these things yet: as I said, your turning was a willing one and you didn't even cry out. All you asked for before I turned you was…well, all you asked for was the means to show your enemies what you were really made of. Your bloodlust and your dark spirit: these things are things in a human that I've never seen before and they were what drew me to you before I turned you."

"All right," Harry nodded, still massaging his neck as he couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't marked on the neck either; to distract himself from his train of thought, Harry asked, "So…what can I do now? What are my limits?"

"You are now faster and stronger than humans," Lanin explained, smirking as he knew Harry's question that the boy wanted to ask, "And that also applies to magically speaking as well as physically: as you may guess, you also have a strong affinity with shadows. Elites and the Clan leaders are the only ones with these powers: the power of Nethermancy or Shadow Manipulation. You also have a strong connection to the storm and the beasts of the earth while holding a strong compulsive edge that manifests itself in hypnotism and the art of illusions."

"What about things that Mug…sorry, I guess it's _humans_ now, but what about their myths?" asked Harry, a little impressed with the level of power he held. "I mean, can I shapeshift or will I need an invitation to enter a home or what?"

"The invitational clause of a vampire's lifestyle is one that only applies to Ghouls," Lanin explained, holding a hand up to silence Harry as though he anticipated the next question, "A ghoul is the lowest level on the vampire hierarchy: most newbloods are considered ghouls unless they're personally turned by an Elite like myself or the Council or you, Harry. Above them, we have the Daywalkers, who do exactly what they say: these are vampires who resemble the human superhero Blade: they walk in the daylight and are considered our scouts, messengers and the majority of our warriors in the world."

"So I would be classed as a Daywalker if it wasn't for this Prince thing of mine?"

"Yes," Lanin answered, linking his fingers as he explained, "However, despite their namesake, Daywalkers are _not_ immune to the power of the sun: no vampire is. A Ghoul would do the a-typical bursting into flames and turning to dust thing of mortal legend, but we Elites as well as the Daywalkers find ourselves weakened powerfully-speaking by the sunlight. If it's overcast or raining, we don't suffer as much, but in direct sunlight, we feel the draining power of the light pulling at us and, without blood to keep our strength up, we would become shut-down after about 6 or 7 hours in the sun."

"So I _can_ go out in the sunlight, but I need to watch how I act and how much time passes," Harry nodded, sniffing once before he added, "Got it: anything else? I mean, what about crucifixes? Garlic? The Old Stake Through the Heart?"

"Some vampires are rather partial to crucifixes," smirked Lanin, before he rolled up the sleeve of his coat and revealed a black crucifix tattooed onto his skin, his explanations then continuing as he told Harry, "Garlic just gives us bad breath and, as for the old stake through the heart, it would have to be a pretty thick-set stake."

"So we can't die that way?"

"Oh yes," Lanin answered, "But our skin is too thick for just the typical lunging of a small piece of wood: however, if we were _thrown_ or somehow found ourselves falling to a pit of spikes and they pierced our hearts, _then_ we would die. So too would we die if we found ourselves in the path of the element known as Fiendfyre; but a small piece of wood? No; a simple thrusting of a flaming torch? Nope; a piece of silver? Maybe if we were Lycans, but _not_ in any other cases."

"And…what about what I said before?" asked Harry, "Shapeshifting?"

"We can shapeshift into animals and take on the appearances of other humans," Lanin explained, before he drew himself to his full height as he added, "But again, the power to do so is an Elite-level power: Daywalkers and Ghouls can do the basic human-to-bat transformation, but that's it. As you may also guess from certain mortal transcripts, we're also endowed with psychic gifts: telepathy, telekinesis, pyrokinesis and a strong mental dominative ability."

"Wow," Harry laughed, "So I guess I've become pretty powerful now, huh?"

"Exactly," Lanin nodded, turning away from Harry before he went to a black-wood wardrobe at the far end of the room; opening the doors, the vampire elder removed a suit of black leather clothes that looked both stylish and comfortable. Setting them down on top of the still-open coffin, Lanin then added, "Now, since you seem to be able to move all right, perhaps I could give you a tour of the Citadel, sire?"

"Lanin…" groaned Harry, but once again, his Maker held up his hand to stall the questions.

"You are the Crimson Prince now, Harry," Lanin explained, moving to the door of Harry's room before he added, "Like it or not, people are going to see you as a figure of ultimate authority now. However, when we're away from the Council, I promise you that I will limit my addressing you as sire to the halls and for business purposes."

"I guess I have to accept that," Harry sighed, looking over the clothes that had been picked out for him before he added, "Could you wait outside while I change, Lanin?"

As Lanin nodded, a smile then touched his lips before he added, "I know it may scare you that your turning was a willing one, Harry, but I can offer you one piece of condolence from this."

"What?" asked Harry, shedding the pyjamas that he was wearing as he went to get dressed in his new attire.

"I wouldn't have left you where I found you even if I _hadn't_ turned you," Lanin explained, opening the door as he added, "Humans like those three aren't even worthy to be served to our prisoners: so, even if you disagree, I'd like to think of it as giving you the freedom you've always wanted. And, on my honour, I vow that I shall not leave your side for anything and help you master each and every one of your powers until you not only become the Prince, but the most powerful vampire since…well since the First Princes of old."

Harry didn't reply straight away; it was only when Lanin closed the door to his room that a smile touched the lips of the new vampire prince before he whispered to the darkness around him;

"In that case, thank you Lanin."

**Sea of Red**

Given his new kinsmen's affinity and preference for the shadows, Harry wasn't all that surprised to learn that the Edoc'sil Citadel was located on an Unplottable island in the far northern areas of the world above the Arctic Circle. The exact location, as he learned, was a magically-shrouded island that was only accessed by personal invitation or by Veiling to the island.

When Harry asked about Veiling, Lanin explained that the vampire affinity of Nethermancy gave them the ability to also step into the shadows and use them to move faster than the human eye across the surface of the world. It was also because of Veiling that the more advanced powers of Nethermancy were discovered allowing Elites and the Higher Ranks – like Harry and the Council members – to create and alter the very fabrics of reality with little more than shadow manipulations.

Like he'd said in Harry's chambers, Lanin promised the young prince that he would teach him everything about being a Nethermancy Master and, pretty soon, he would have the shadows themselves as his servants and weapons.

Though he was yet to recall what had led to his transformation and why he'd been so willing, Harry felt a modicum of worry worm its way into his chest when Lanin mentioned using something as a weapon.

Throughout the Citadel, vampires and the odd human all inclined their heads to Lanin before the vampires caught sight of Harry and, like wolves to the Alpha, they dropped to one knee, baring their throats to him in submission. Though he'd been a _little_ uneasy about being the master of others, there was a part of Harry that couldn't help but _like_ how they were treating him.

In the meantime, Lanin gave Harry the full tour of the Citadel: the island's main complex was divided into three separate buildings: the largest of which acted as the residence of the Crimson Prince and his guests while the other two were used for the Council and their Clan members. The central building was known as _Bludhaven _and it was here that Harry and him alone would reside after the coronation. The only reason that there were other vampires and humans wandering around the place was from the orders of the Council to act in his stead and prepare his estate for its reawakening.

The other two buildings, known respectably as the Halls of Racalud, were places where the Council would reside and meet with Harry after the coronation while any guests to the island would also be brought here. In these buildings were the archives/libraries of the Clans as well as training halls, a grand ballroom and, of course, the Council's Meeting, Judgment and Execution Chambers.

As for _Bludhaven_, this was a hall of residence and spirit and it showed it with its own private library, which Harry made a note to add some of his more human-brought tomes to, as well as thirteen different chambers for residence, a dining hall, a second ballroom that could only be used with his permission and, finally, much to his surprise, a greenhouse and training chamber complete with a full armoury.

The greenhouse surprised him until Lanin explained that it was tendered by their human servants, known simply as the Blood Guard to the vampires: when Harry asked about these Guardians, Lanin explained it simply by asking, "Well…where else would we get our food source from?"

Whether it was because he had drunk blood himself or because of his dark spirit that Lanin had mentioned, Harry didn't know, but _something_ about Lanins' words should have sounded alarming to him and yet, he didn't care.

After being given the full tour, Harry was surprised most of all when, as he returned to his room to regain what little of his strength he had lost with his turning, he was met by a swoosh of wings and, before he could react, a familiar pair of bronze eyes looked at him from behind a mask of now-black feathers.

"H-Hedwig?" asked Harry, extending his hand to the creature before him: it certainly wasn't an owl anymore. In fact, it looked like a cross between a phoenix and a falcon: while the black feathers were sleek and smooth to the touch, Harry would later learn that they could become hard and sharp and used as actual weapons of black magic. The claws of this beast had also changed and were now curved with a serrated edge and a sharp beak beneath the bronze eyes, which looked out at the world with a cold indifference.

Behind Harry, upon hearing his dark-child's cry of exclamation, Lanin entered and, when he saw the creature, he gasped before he whispered, "A Midnight Phoenix: I had only heard stories of them."

"A _What _Phoenix?" asked Harry, turning to Lanin, who seemed to actually cower before the dark sovereign with the apparently-legendary creature on his shoulder.

"A Midnight Phoenix," Lanin explained, "They're like the polar opposite and therefore outcast of Phoenix-kind because, unlike normal phoenixes, Midnight Phoenixes, as well as their close relations of Twilight Phoenixes, bond to _Dark_ Wizards. Their tears heal only their masters while they cause a slow, agonising torment of pain and nightmares to others and their song can do the same: either soothe or break the minds of their opponents. Like a phoenix, the Midnight Phoenix also uses Flash-Veiling, which is like a dark fire that burns around them sending them to and from locations."

"Wow," Harry gasped, looking to the phoenix on his shoulder before he asked, "Did…did my change do this?"

"It must be," Lanin answered, noticing then how Hedwig was apparently trying to brush against Harry's lip; narrowing his eye, Lanin then added, "Sire…call me a crazed son of the night, but I think it…she wants you to…to drink her blood."

"What?" asked Harry, but his question was answered when Hedwig trilled in response. "Are…are you sure, girl?"

Another trill was his response before Hedwig moved along his arm; with a gulp, Harry looked over at Lanin before he took a deep breath and, opening his mouth, he let his fangs show themselves. At the same time, Hedwig dipped her head and seemed to wait for her master's bite: with another quick gulp, Harry bent his head over hers and gently nipped at her neck.

There was no cry of pain or fear from Hedwig: in fact, she only opened her beak to sing a strangely-soothing song that echoed through the room as Harry drunk her blood: it was hot and seemed to sing with magic and wonder and, with every gulp, it was like a wave of strength and ferocity ran over Harry.

Suddenly, just as Harry lifted his head from his familiar, his head suddenly exploded with raw fire and light that swam behind his eyes; Hedwig's song also seemed to echo with the pain, causing Harry to stagger before he fell to the ground, Lanins' strong arms being the only things stopping him from harming himself. The last thing that Harry heard was a voice, more beautiful and more musical than any song, whisper through the haze of shadow to him;

'_Do not fear, my little prince…it is time for you to know all…_'

**And there it is: Chapter 1 of Sea of Red I know some will be upset with the few changes I made already. But I felt wronge usuing DZ2's Original Characters so I made my own. Plus I won't have to deal with anyone being upset if their personalities change.**

** How will those outside the vampire nations react when they hear the Boy-Who-Lived is now the Boy-Who-Rules?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Why did Harry offer himself to Lanin? What could have spawned such a darkness in our hero that he forsakes his humanity? All will be revealed; plus, Harry's friends hear of his disappearance and there are mixed reactions…**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: Lanin Scovetch is an OC, but to best picture him just look at a picture of Tom Cruise and imagin him with long blonde hair up in a pony tail.**

**AN 2: Hedwig's new form is a pretty common idea, but to best picture it, imagine a black Zapdos – look it up for those who don't know the name – and simply smooth out the spiked feathers for her normal form;**

**AN 3: Any ideas for a new name for Hedwig are welcome: the one I choose gets the next chapter dedicated to them;**


	2. Chapter 2

Sea of Red

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: ****Hello guys, I got over fifty emails today JUST for reviews, favorites, and followers for this story. That is so amazing and lit up my day! The changes to the plot start here, their small at first but will get larger as time goes on. I chose the name for Hedwig also. Only one person voted, although this might be because everyone assumed I'd keep the original name. This was still an amazing day.**

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to DZ2 for the wonderful opportunity. Red Dragon is DZ2's remake of Blood and Honor go check it out. Also to every single one of you who followed the adoption of this story and are with me now. The dedication is amazing and I feel so happy that I had some free time to do this.

Harry/Hermione

Neville/Luna

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**Gracealma: Thanks, I hope you enjoy the new chapter as well.**

**WhiteElfElder: Just what I was thinking actually, I plan for him to do just that.**

**DZ2: You are right dear friend, it's just a personal feeling is all. I loved Cassius and the others, that's why I couldn't do it. They will forever live on in our hearts untainted by any personality changes.**

**Btvs22: Thanks for your kind words. The wait however for their meeting will be over next chapter. I intend to move things around a bit.**

**Evesgreenleaf: Congrats I have chosen Isis for Hedwig's new name. True your the only person that made a suggestion but honestly I knew when I saw it. It was the one. **

"_My Making you and turning you into the Crimson Prince, though you don't remember it exactly, you were willing to become my dark-son. You wanted to be a vampire, Harry and you didn't scream or cry out once when I killed you as a human."_

_Silence filled the chamber for a long and somewhat awkward moment before Harry, gulping down nothing but air that had gotten stuck in his chest, looked to Lanin with eyes of horror and disbelief, "What did you just say?"_

Chapter 2: Death of A Saviour

**5 Weeks Ago…**

"How did you get there? When you were just there…and now you're there!"

"What is he talking about, Harry?" asked Hermione, apparently playing the same game she'd been playing all year.

"Don't know," Harry shrugged before he looked to the wounded Weasley with the horrified look on his face as he asked, "Honestly, Ron, how can someone be in two places at once?"

The two Gryffindor friends laughed before Harry moved off to his bed, aware of Hermione watching him warily while Ron had gone from confused to a look of estranged suspicion. Before the young Gryffindor managed to get to his bed, the red-head then asked, "You did something, didn't you? And now Black's going to be all right."

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," Harry replied, more than aware of Ron's lack of subtlety when it came to telling secrets.

However, in secret, Harry was also angry at his so-called _best friend_ because of the fact that he'd been so _thick_ as to ignore the extended lifespan of an apparently common-or-garden rat. A boy from a seven-child family and a lineage of magic that traced back several generations and yet not one of them had been so aware of the Animagus amongst them.

Because of that ignorance, Harry had nearly lost his family, _again_, tonight had it not been for Hermione's Time Turner and the advice of Professor Dumbledore.

As he lay down on his pillow, shutting the curtains around his bed, a little voice seemed to whisper from deep inside Harry;

'This isn't the first time he's nearly cost you…why do you continue to put up with him? He's always keeping you away from your true potential and trying to insist that _he_ is your best friend. Yet he upsets your true friend, looks at you with a seething emotion when you learn you're a Parseltongue and tries to bathe in the limelight even though it wasn't him that Sirius was after.'

"Ron's an idiot," Harry whispered, taking off his glasses as he looked out to the shining moon, a part of him also worried for Remus as he added, "But he's still my friend."

'Are you so sure about that?'

**Sea of Red**

**Present Day**

Caught in the embrace of his memory waves as he was, Harry could only feel a sense of shock worm its way inside him as he thought about these flashbacks.

'Ron _is_ an idiot,' he thought to himself, the images flashing before his eyes like a bad television signal, 'But I didn't realise at the time how far he was willing to go to get his answers…I remember…'

**Sea of Red**

**3 Weeks Ago…**

"Dad's going to try and get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup; I'll call you if he succeeds, now that I know how to use a fellytone."

"A _telephone,_ Ronald," Hermione scolded him, earning a glare from the red-haired Weasley as they made their way through the barrier and back to the Muggle world. "Honestly, you should be the one to take Muggle Studies if you can't even pronounce it."

"Too much work," Ron grumbled before Hermione said her goodbyes and Harry left Ron's side to find his relatives; however, just as he pushed through the throngs of people leaving and boarding the trains, Harry suddenly found himself catching sight of the Weasley brood, none of them apparently having noticed him.

Finding a clear point in the crowds, Harry tried looking for any sign of Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia, but, as he looked around, time itself seemed to stand still as he heard Ron's voice, "Stupid know-it-all Mudblood: I can't wait to get my hands on her and show her where her kind belongs."

"We can't do that until Professor Dumbledore has the opportunity to kill Sirius and leave Harry alone," Ginny added, the mention of Harry's only true family making the Golden Prince's blood run cold as he listened, thankfully hidden by the crowds, "Once that's done, I just have to keep dosing him with attraction, jealousy and obedience potions and he'll be _begging_ me to be his wife."

"Now Ginny," Mrs Weasley remarked, her voice almost as loud as the whistles of the trains around them, "You know that Harry first has another role to play; otherwise, what good will a strong-willed Harry be against you? He needs to be weak and broken and, thanks to Albus' plans, we know he won't be able to last the summer without worrying about his friends."

"Friends," laughed Ron, "He has no idea…"

Whatever else was going to be said was cut off by the nearest train's whistle echoing through the train station, but Harry had heard enough:

He couldn't get out of King's Cross fast enough and he didn't even react when Uncle Vernon complained about keeping decent people waiting for nobodies like him.

His world had well and truly fell apart…

**Sea of Red**

**2 Weeks Ago…**

7 Days;

That was how much time had passed and, in that time, Harry's emotions hadn't calmed down even once;

He'd considered sending a letter to Sirius and telling him about what he'd heard, but every time he tried, something cropped up and distracted him from his tasks. On top of that, Vernon and Petunia seemed to repeat their cold demeanours from two summers back and not only lock Harry in his room save for chores and using the bathroom, but they also locked Hedwig's cage and, when Vernon did the deed, he warned Harry of the fate if _that bloody pigeon_ made any noise.

A fate involving the wrong end of a double-barrelled executioner to be exact.

So, on top of the fear, worry and rage that he felt from what he had heard in King's Cross, Harry also felt hatred seep into his heart at his relatives and, not for the first time did he _wish_ that the rumours about Sirius were true. Maybe then he could use his godfather as a means to get back at everyone that got in his way.

What _really_ got under Harry's skin about the betrayals and lies he'd just had his eyes opened to most of all, though, was that the progenitor of the manipulations, lies and betrayals was a man that he had believed he could trust with his life. Even after everything he had risked in trying to protect something that said master manipulator valued and loved most of all, Harry couldn't believe that his own headmaster was the source of all this.

And yet, after seven days, as the sun went down and the sounds of a dinner party going on downstairs – Uncle Vernon's newfound means of getting the big money deals for his firm – Harry also had the time to consider that thought: everything _he'd_ risked and yet, each and every time, Dumbledore had _coincidentally_ been away.

The Stone: Harry had saved it and Dumbledore had apparently just turned up in time from London to pull Voldemort off him.

The Chamber: Dumbledore getting himself suspended and, even after fifty years, not even bothering to consider the possibility of asking Hagrid about the Chamber or even bothering to protect the students.

And more than that: hiring Remus, a werewolf, yes, but an old friend of Harry's parents too, almost as though he was trying to fuel Harry's fire. Then there were the Dementors around the grounds: twice-before they had attacked him and yet Dumbledore did _not_ even bother trying to help or send them away.

Instead, he'd _let_ the Minister convince him that it was for the betterment of the student body and the innocents of Hogsmeade that the Dementors were on patrol.

Then, last but not least, there was something that had been eating away at Harry like a horde of locusts feasting on his resolve: Sirius had said that he and Wormtail had switched Secret Keepers and that only a few of them had known.

What _exactly_ happened that night, Sirius didn't say: but Harry couldn't help but wonder why his godfather, a man who was clearly willing to risk his life to clear his name and protect his godson, would go running after Wormtail like a reckless fool?

Why hadn't he taken Harry away instead of _letting_ Hagrid take him from the wreckage?

Why hadn't Dumbledore, the Chief-fucking-Warlock of the Wizengamot, fought to get Sirius a trial?

'Why?' whispered the cold voice that had spawned inside Harry for seven days now, 'Because you know that he wants you alone: why else would Troll Brain suggest that Sirius is to die before anything can be born from this.'

'Yes,' Harry thought in agreement, 'That _has_ to be it…but what can I do? It's not like my revenge and the means to get it are just going to drop in my lap!'

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Harry turned on the spot as the slick, noble-toned voice spoke from behind him; when he saw the man in the dark clothes standing by his window, Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked to his wand before he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend, young wizard," the man replied, brushing a lock of black hair away from his eyes, "A friend with the means to give you your revenge…and more."

Harry didn't know why, but his aggression towards this stranger seemed to ebb away before he moved to the door and, confirming the locked status of his prison, he smirked before he turned his emerald eyes on the ice-blue eyes of the man standing there.

"Tell me more…"

**Sea of Red**

**Present Day**

With a startled gasp, Harry opened his eyes to the once-familiar sights of his new chambers within Bludhaven, the eyes of his phoenixean familiar watching him as he rose from his position and, turning to face the still-vigilant form of Lanin Scovetch, he whispered, "I remember; you were there in my room."

"Yes," Lanin answered, checking his young sire over before he adjusted Harry's coat before he explained, "I sensed your bloodlust when I left my own residence even though we were several miles from one another. By the time the sun had gone down, I was outside your home and could smell the rage and hatred that you sought to bring down upon your enemies. I knew it could have unforeseen circumstances in turning a child, but I couldn't ignore the blackness, the _demonic_ fire that burned in your soul."

"But that was two weeks ago," Harry remarked, shaking his head as he asked, "What's been going on in that time?"

"After I gave you the full explanations about me and what I was," Lanin explained, speaking just as calmly as he had done back in Privet Drive, "You didn't ask the questions you have already; you just asked me to do what I had promised. To give you your revenge and the means to take it: you weren't scared, you weren't afraid and you wouldn't regret it. So, in the manner of our kind, I bit you, drained you to the point of death and then fed you my blood, thereby becoming your Maker as well as giving you life anew. After that, I brought you to the Council to present you as my new charge, but that was when your body truly embraced the transformation and, from within you, the dark soul of the Crimson Prince emerged and bonded with you, your magic and your soul."

"And this bonding is why I'm so powerful?"

"Precisely," nodded Lanin, watching as Harry nicked at his wrist before feeding Hedwig some of his blood to complete their own bonding: when he fed the phoenix his blood, Harry's green eyes actually seemed to become enveloped in black sclera save for the cold, deathly green shade of his irises.

For a moment, there was silence before Hedwig opened her beak once more and, in a burst of black shadows that, just as Lanin had described, wrapped around her like flames, her magic seemed to fly from her feathered form and enter Harry's heart, leaving no lasting damage, though the black sclera of Harry's eyes did remain for a while afterwards.

When the shadow fires died down, Harry nodded once before he whispered, "I understand."

"Understand what, Harry?" asked Lanin, watching as Harry held out his arm for the Midnight Phoenix to stand on.

Turning to face his Maker, Harry smirked before he explained, "The name Hedwig was one I gave her and she accepted: but her magical name is now known to me through the bond she has shared with me. She is really known as…Isis."

"Throne," Lanin whispered, nodding as he indicated the phoenix on Harry's shoulder, "Appropriate for the familiar of the Crimson Prince, I suppose: anyway, as I was saying, after the spirit became one with you, the Council charged me as your vassal, mentor and main ally. The Clan that I head as an Elite is now your own private force of warriors and servants: all I have, I now bestow upon you, Harry. This is the price I must pay for unknowingly and untraditionally blooding the vessel of the Crimson Prince."

He said this last part as Harry opened his mouth to argue against the point; with the explanation done, Harry sighed before he nodded once, "I suppose I have no real choice but to accept this, then: and you're right about not leaving me where you found me, Lanin. Personally, I won't be truly satisfied until I feed on the blood of those three mongrels myself…and maybe we can bottle their blood for a special occasion?"

"Are you saying you wish to hunt tonight, Sire?" asked Lanin, his answer coming when Harry turned his eyes on the elder vampire, the black sclera in those eyes showing once more as he answered him.

"I don't _wish _it, Lanin…I _demand_ it!"

**Sea of Red**

It had been nearly three weeks since Hermione Granger had seen or heard a word from her closest friend and, by now, she was actually getting worried.

It wasn't that there could have been a logical explanation for Harry's lack of contact – maybe he was on holiday or busy with homework or trying to find a way to help Sirius – but instead, it was more that Hermione's worry was stemmed from the way that certain parties had watched Harry at the end of term.

Most notably, the Weasley brood and their ilk;

Truth be told, Hermione had always been a _little_ sceptical about what the meaning was behind Harry's friendship with the red-heads: he'd once explained about how he'd first met Ron and, in that instance, Hermione had smelled another rat besides the one that was revealed as the betrayer of Harry's family.

She had travelled on the Hogwarts Express for three years now and, in that time, Hermione couldn't actually explain one moment where the train had _ever_ been full and, come to think of it, she also couldn't remember meeting Ron in passing before she'd seen him in Harry's compartment. Then there had been how Harry had found the platform itself: even though she was Muggleborn and her parents were non-magicals, Hermione had been told by Professor McGonagall about how to get onto Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters without drawing attention to herself and yet, when Harry had been lost, Mrs Weasley's loud voice had nearly revealed the existence of their world to Muggles while helping him out at the same time.

Then there were other little…titbits of mystery that Hermione felt she couldn't ignore: like how Ron just _happened_ to perfectly use a charm he couldn't perform in class just when he _needed_ to seem like the hero. Not to mention how one of the challenges guarding the Stone had been a chess set – his _greatest_ skill – and, on top of all that, there was how he had challenged Hermione at every turn and yet did everything he could to stay close to Harry.

In fact, the only times that Ron seemed to have switched off more than his brain was whenever it was _him_ that was the centre of attention – Sirius' apparent attack on the tower to name but one moment – or if he could stand in Harry's spotlight as the _best mate to the Boy-Who-Lived_.

Merlin, Hermione _hated_ that expression just as much as Harry did.

In fact, if the idiot had _any_ clue about what he was doing, he only ever showed it when he tried to break the world record for fastest meal consumption or most-annoying-facts-about-Quidditch-in-a-single-moment.

And there was how he _always_ badgered Hermione about copying her work while keeping Harry distracted so it made him look smarter just because Harry also needed help.

The truth of it was that Harry didn't need help: Hermione had always seen Harry as a great wizard and in more ways than simply quoting books and being the walking encyclopaedia that people said Hermione was. He had power: he'd shown it not only in taming and speaking to snakes, but also defeating Voldemort on _three_ separate occasions, facing off against a nest of Dementors _and_, to add salt to the wounds that would be felt by the idiot when he learned of this, Harry could also cast a fully-fledged Patronus, tame a wild Hippogriff and, oh yes, draw Godric Gryffindor's legendary sword from within the Sorting Hat.

But now, after three weeks where Harry may as well have been persona non grata to his friends, Hermione felt worried and a little anxious about how her best friend – her _real_ best friend – was doing. She'd tried sending a letter, both in the magical and mundane ways, and both times they'd been returned quickly and rather forcefully.

So, if she couldn't speak to Harry and inquire about his day-to-day life and how things were now that Sirius was…wherever he was, then Hermione didn't know what she could do.

'Maybe,' she couldn't help but think as the sun slowly descended on the world, 'I can talk with someone who can; after all, Harry and The Git aren't the only Gryffindors I know.'

Taking a pen and parchment from her bag, Hermione began to write…

**Sea of Red**

Ron Weasley thought that his day couldn't get any better;

Granger was out of the way, his Dad had managed to secure tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, the Death Eater was on the run, the werewolf was crawling away in his own crap and, oh yes, Harry was soon to become more than just his best mate…whether he wanted to or not.

It was a pretty good plan on the part of the headmaster, of course: keep Harry out of the loop and make him feel as weak and inferior as…well, as Longbottom and slowly but surely turn him into the warrior and martyr that freaks like him were meant to be. Don't let him get too powerful and don't let him make the wrong kind of friends – which, in Ron's deluded mind, was _anyone_ that wasn't him – and keep him away from finding out the truth about his legacies, fortunes and abilities.

They'd already had one close call when Harry had discovered he was a Parseltongue and able to draw the Sword of Gryffindor from the Hat, but thankfully, the dark-haired, obviously-Dark-Wizard wannabe was so naïve that he handed over the blade and _never_ spoke snake language again after believing it was a dark wizard.

Of course, Ron only cared that the time would come for Harry to award him with monetary and fortune-based riches and, when he became Harry's brother-in-law and uncle to Harry's kids…well, there'd be no need for the dark wizard, would there?

It was _obvious_ that Harry was becoming a Dark Wizard;

After all, how else would he have destroyed You-Know-Who twice and managed to slay a Basilisk while surviving death on three different occasions?

Not to mention how chummy he was getting with Black;

Well, accidents would happen…

It was just a matter of time.

**Sea of Red**

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events?"

"How do you mean, Harry?" asked Lanin as the duo stepped out from the shadows across the street from Privet Drive: Veiling, Harry discovered, was an almost-creepy sensation and seemed to make him feel both hot and cold inside when he did it.

And yet, despite the temperature-based feelings, the effect was pretty surprising and, as he stood before the house that had caused him hell for so long, a smirk crossed Harry's lips before he asked, "You mean you can't feel that?"

He gestured to the house's exterior before he explained, "There's some kind of magical shield that works against Dark Magic and trouble coming in from outside: guess if we're going to get home in time for _dinner_, we'll have to be a bit…crafty."

"The old-fashioned means, you mean?" asked Lanin, earning a nod from Harry as he lifted his hand and, concentrating hard on the power inside him, he aimed his will and target at one of the plant pots outside the front door.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry smirked when he felt his dark energy connect with the pot, causing it to wobble and rise slowly before, with a swipe of Harry's hand, it smashed clean against the door, earning a roar of fury from the bellowing walrus within as he opened the door.

"WHO DID THAT?" Thundered Vernon, his face purple with rage as he snarled, "DISTURBING NORMAL FOLKS LIKE US? HOW DARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELVES!"

"As you wish," Harry replied, stepping up to the low garden wall before he waved his hand mockingly, "Sorry about the smashed pot, Uncle, but then again, it's better this way: Aunt Petunia always did have a bad sense of taste."

"YOU!" Hissed Vernon, moving out to the garden wall and, unwillingly, doing what Harry wanted as he grabbed the boy by the neck and added, "Get inside before the neighbours see you: where did you get those clothes? Been begging again, boy? Perhaps a lesson is in order."

"I don't think so, Vernon Dursley," Harry growled, crossing the threshold before he stopped playing his game: grabbing Vernon's hand, Harry drove the fist of his other arm into Vernon's flabby gut, his vampiric strength working in his favour as the large Muggle smashed clean through the cupboard under the stairs.

At the same time, Harry turned to face a waiting Lanin before he asked, "Oh, how rude of me: we have guests and I didn't invite them in: Lanin, come in out of the cold; perhaps a _drink?_"

As Lanin entered the house with an ice-cold laugh, Petunia and Dudley made their own presences known, the horse-faced Muggle's eyes wide as she saw her husband splayed out, a trickle of blood trailing down his brow.

"What…what did you do?" asked Petunia, her words then silenced when Lanin turned his ice-blue eyes on her; though she didn't know why, Petunia suddenly fell silent and sat down back in the living room while Dudley, seeing his cousin in such grandeur, went to tackle him…and found himself floating several feet off the ground.

"You think I'll actually _let_ you hurt him?" asked Lanin, earning a thankful nod from Harry as the Crimson Prince moved over to his still-bleeding Uncle.

"How long can you hold him?" asked Harry, earning another cold laugh from Lanin.

"Long enough," Lanin answered, before he released Dudley from his TK hold, causing a loud crash to echo through the house as the large teen nearly broke the floor with his weight, "Whoops; seems I was mistaken."

"Not really," Harry sniggered, using one of his hands to keep Vernon pinned to the ground before he hissed, "Don't move, Vernon: you've got quite the nasty gash there; it'll need cleaning."

"Don't…you…touch…me…freak!"

"Still fighting this, are we?" asked Harry, before he leaned over his Uncle and, lowering his head, he licked at the blood that trailed down from Vernon's head, a look of pure hunger and awe now filling Harry's eyes as he added, "My, my, my; aren't we quite the sugary treat? But then again, what more do you expect from a fat blubber-butt like you?"

"What…what in God's name are you?" asked Vernon, watching as, without much effort, Harry lifted his Uncle from the staircase and pinned him to the wall, a cold smile on his face as he looked to Lanin, who just stepped back to watch the fun.

"I'm afraid I don't believe in a God," Harry chuckled, before glaring at Vernon with his now black-sclera eyes as he added, "But as for what I am, Uncle: that's an easy one. I'm the same thing I've always been in this house: a monster…and I'm _hungry!_"

Then, as Vernon let out a strangled cry, Harry widened his jaws before he sank his fangs right into the flabby folds of Vernon's many chins, Dudley's own screams drowned out as Lanin drank deeply from the younger Dursley.

All the while, Aunt Petunia just sat in the living room without a care in the world;

Like she hadn't heard a single cry…

**Sea of Red**

"Ooh…ugh…I think I've got a stomach ache…"

Lanin laughed as Harry sagged against his coffin, Isis now perched over his head as the vampire prince massaged his stomach before he added, "Note to self, only choose to drink my sweetened blood if it's either a _really_ hot day or a sweet accompanying dessert."

"Not all blood is as rich and fresh to vampires as mortals would have us believe, Harry," Lanin remarked, watching as Harry rose from the ground and, stroking Isis's feathers, he listened as his Maker continued, "But you did well for your first hunt: not many new-bloods are so willing to kill on their first try."

"Well, later-on, I might finish the job," Harry reasoned, picking flecks of blood from his fangs as he added, "For now, Petunia can learn what it's like to be a slave for the Daywalkers: she can also be treated as cruelly as they want; as for the extra supplies, send one to each of the Council members as my own welcome present for them."

"Yes, sire," Lanin nodded, leaving Harry alone in his chamber before he turned and made for the Halls of Racalud to restock his new liege-lord's supplies.

Back in the room, however, Harry opened his mind to his familiar before he asked, '_What do you think will come next, my dear? Now that I've sent the message that their saviour is no more; what should I do now?_'

'_You could rebuild your own personal clan, my little prince,_' suggested Isis, nuzzling her head against Harry's palm as she added, '_Starting with the one whom will serve you best as friend and warrior: as for the other, you may need to speak with your elders before you bring him into the fold._'

'Sirius and Remus?' Harry wondered, letting Isis perch herself on his shoulder before he asked, 'But how do I convince Sirius to accept the vamp-me and assure myself of Remus' allegiance?'

Looking out towards the waning moon, Harry licked a loose stain of blood from his lips before he sighed as he added to that last thought;

'Especially since Lanin told me himself of how Vampires and Werewolves are ancient enemies…so how can I make sure Remus comes over to my side when, in reality, he's _meant_ to be my enemy?'

**Sea of Red**

**Couple hours later**

Harry stalked back and forth in his rooms. He was debating a rather iritating problem at the moment, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. Hermione was bound to be worried about him. He should contact her as soon as he could. But was that really a good idea? Would she accept the new him? It wasn't something he could give up, being the Crimson Prince would make his enemies easier to destroy. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. It was time to speak to his friend. He had to know if she'd stand by him.

**Chapter 2 and Harry has dealt revenge to his first targets, but how can he bring a would-be enemy to his side and keep the peace with his new people?**

**Also, what will Hermione do to try and keep her friendship with Harry? Will she accept the beast within?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry meets the Council where a shocking revelation gives him a surprise weapon; plus, Sirius returns and Harry talks about his dilemma with his godfather and Lanin; Also Harry see's Hermione face to face for the first time since his 'death'**

**Please Read and Review;**


	3. Chapter 3

Sea of Red

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: ****So last chapter I added a scene at the end of the chapter, this chapter I'm adding Harry and Hermione's face to face meeting. After this chapter the changes will get bigger I fear a full chapter or two might get left out cause they no longer fit. Now hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy this story; as well as DZ2 for giving me this opportunity.

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Hermione; Neville/Luna

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**DZ2: Even though I sent a private message in response to this question; I felt everyone should know. Lanin's name comes from a volcano on the boarder of Argentina and Chile by the same name.**

**EndlessChains: I won't spoil anything BUT any questions about Hermione will be answered in this chapter. As for Remus...Well I'm not sure yet. Neville and Luna won't debut for another chapter or two..Hope that answers any questions without giving anything away.**

**Kalladin1989: While humbled by your words, I also feel confused. Liking my version better is impossible. I only made three changes. The rest of the last two chapters was all DZ2's work. So again, I feel confused... **

_'____Sirius and Remus?' Harry wondered, letting Isis perch herself on his shoulder before he asked, 'But how do I convince Sirius to accept the vamp-me and assure myself of Remus' allegiance?'_

___Looking out towards the waning moon, Harry licked a loose stain of blood from his lips before he sighed as he added to that last thought;_

_'____Especially since Lanin told me himself of how Vampires and Werewolves are ancient enemies…so how can I make sure Remus comes over to my side when, in reality, he's meant to be my enemy?'_

_Couple hours later_

___Harry stalked back and forth in his rooms. He was debating a rather iritating problem at the moment, and he wasn't quite sure what to do. Hermione was bound to be worried about him. He should contact her as soon as he could. But was that really a good idea? Would she accept the new him? It wasn't something he could give up, being the Crimson Prince would make his enemies easier to destroy. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. It was time to speak to his friend. He had to know if she'd stand by him. _

Chapter 3: The Vampyr Council

It was a couple of days before Harry gathered enough of a resolve to meet with Lanin once more and discuss his suggestion about bringing Sirius and Remus into the fold. As he'd expected, Harry _did_ notice that Lanin was a little edgy when the Crimson Prince explained that Remus was a werewolf and, sharing his thoughts with his Maker, Harry also explained how he trusted Remus, but, _if_ the wolf chose his enemies over the boy he'd always seen as a cub, then Harry would deal with it.

As for Sirius, Lanin made a suggestion to speak to a few Daywalkers in the Clan that he led and Harry now commanded – which was simply named as the Clan Scovetch after its Lord – to try and get a hold of Pettigrew and grant Sirius his freedom. As a human, he would be seen as an outsider to the clans, but as a friend and ally of the Crimson Prince, he would also be seen as a man of respect and power.

Of course, the final decision was Harry's, so he told Lanin to go ahead with the plan, but keep him in the loop with regards to how things progressed and inform him of the moment when Sirius was all right to attend the island or meet with Harry in person.

For now, Lanin also met with Harry for one key reason, a reason that, secretly, the new-blooded vampire prince had been waiting for since he'd learned the truth about his blooding and transformation.

The Vampyr Council of Elders was ready to meet with him and officially recognise him as their ruler…

**Sea of Red**

Dressed in clothes of regal origin and with his mind solely focused on the meeting ahead, Harry waited outside the chamber within the Halls of Racalud that was used for the council's meetings. Though he _was_ now the highest authority in the vampire world, Lanin made a suggestion to be rather formal and respectable towards the trio: show them he was their leader while also showing them that he considered himself ready to hear their advice.

While Harry waited outside the halls, he turned his mind to what Lanin had told him about each of the Council members in preparation for this meeting:

Count Vector Corus was, by far, the eldest of the trio and, according to Lanin, he was also the last remaining vampire son who could claim a direct lineage to the first vampire lord and master, Felix Corus. At six hundred and sixty six years old, he was a wise leader, but also a proud, bloodthirsty warrior who took pride in using the silver-infused sword that he kept by his side to slay his enemies.

However, Lanin also warned Harry that Vector would try to test him mainly for his age and experience as a leader and that was why Harry had to prove that he _was_ the leader and not just a yes-man to the Council. He had to show them his true vampire spirit otherwise they'd just walk over him and look upon him as their equal when he was meant to be their superior.

The second member of the Council, Count Elwood Morgenstern, was the second-eldest member of the Council and also just as ruthless and bloodthirsty as Vector. At three hundred and thirteen, he was the brute force of the Council's forces when he wanted to be and considered himself to be someone who, like Harry would do once he mastered the powers, was able to tell the shadows to jump and they'd ask how high.

Finally, there was the one that had actually surprised Harry on the Council: Countess Arianna, but, for some reason, Lanin had been a little silent with her surname as he'd said it was a surprise that Harry would understand his silence when he discovered it. She was graceful and showed a prowess beyond most vampire Elites despite her youthful age of one hundred and nine years: she was also the one who had sired Lanin back in the turn of the twentieth century – Lanin then revealing that he was only eighty three in mortal years – and, as his mentor and Maker, she was someone that he hoped Harry would show due respect towards despite this big secret of hers.

'Wonder what this secret could be,' Harry wondered to himself before the click of a lock in front of him diverted his attention back to the moment at hand. As he watched, the large stone doors that led into the Council chambers swung open, admitting him to the room beyond.

Stepping inside the room, Harry felt an air of power overwhelm his senses as, just as he stepped through the door, the room was lit by a circular array of red torches that burned in sockets beneath what looked like stacked seating. The floor of the Council chamber seemed to be made from polished marble decorated with a single blood-red carpet that stretched from the door to the head of the chamber where, as the lights lit up the room, Harry caught his first sights of the three Council members of his new life.

It was pretty easy to recognise Count Vector as his face held the oldest of the appearances: with slightly grizzled grey hair and cold ice-blue eyes that Harry couldn't help but wonder to be a common factor amongst vampires, he was someone that exuded danger. His skin was as pale as death itself and he had a proud, defined facial structure that looked upon the world with pride and authority.

Dressed in a set of black clothes that wrapped around him like robes save for a long black coat that he wore over the clothes, he seemed to blend into the night like a shadow, yet his eyes never left the floor as he watched Harry approach.

To the left of Vector, Harry also looked upon Count Elwood for the first time and, just like Vector, the second Vampire Elder also held an air of pride and authority in his cold hazel-eyed glare. He had raven-black hair that fell almost perfectly around his pale facial structure, his chin holding a pointed appearance that reminded Harry of a nobleman's posture – not to mention how he'd seen Lucius Malfoy for the first time with his pale, pointed face – though the mist-grey clothes and white coat that he wore seemed to contrast the darkness that Harry had expected of a vampire lord like him.

Finally, Harry glanced to Countess Arianna and, for a short second, the near-fourteen year old vampire thought that he was looking at a girl who was around eighteen or nineteen in mortal years. Like her comrades, she too had pale features and deep, intense grey eyes that reminded Harry of cold, hardened steel as well as dark-blonde hair that seemed to curl at the tips.

She was dressed in a long blue gown that was covered by a coat of her own in deep-set blood red, the two colours almost mixing together perfectly and, as Harry looked to the eyes of the Vampire Elder, he couldn't help but notice something about her eyes that was…almost _eerily_ familiar.

As the tension in the room seemed to settle, Arianna dipped her head in acknowledgment of Harry's searching glance before Elwood cleared his throat as he addressed the boy before him, "Welcome to the Halls of Racalud, Harry James Potter: no doubt, you are aware of why we have asked you to meet with us?"

"My Maker explained the situation to me, yes," Harry replied calmly, a part of him noticing Vector watching him warily: within his mind, Harry _knew_ that the elder lord had probably expected him to bow in acknowledgment of their authority. But, as Lanin had told him, he was to show them that he was willing to heed their advice, but all the while hold superiority over them.

"And…what did Lord Scovetch tell you, Master Potter?" asked Vector, his tone almost clipped and perfectly-matched by formality.

"He told me of how the Council made him my vassal as punishment for the crime for turning me when the spirits of the night hailed me as the Crimson Prince," Harry answered calmly, standing his ground as he saw the cold eyes of Count Viktor glaring at him, as though he was trying to pierce Harry's mind with his glare alone.

This one act brought a certain Headmaster to Harry's thoughts. He knew instantly that he was never going to be friends with this vampire. It was almost like he was trying to break into Harry's mind. In fact, Harry would bet that if the man was a wizard he would be using mind magic. He also noticed that Vector was displeased with something. That only furthered his own suspisions.

Without hesitation, Harry then continued, "I have already cemented my place as a member of the Vampire race with the deaths of three mortals who were foolish enough to believe that they could squash my potential. I have been lied to, betrayed, stabbed in the back, poisoned, nearly drained of my soul and found myself walking through the shadows of the valley of death: now, through the transformation into the vampire that I have become, I merely seek to show the human world the errors of their ways."

"And how will you do this?" asked Arianna, her voice light-hearted, but holding a cold musical edge like the sound of icicles being struck like chimes.

"By becoming the most powerful vampire since the First Princes," Harry answered, locking his eyes onto Vector as he added, "And I won't allow _anyone_ to stop me, halt my progress or challenge my power. Whether or not you believe it, I _am_ the Crimson Prince and I will rule our people while being a just, noble and proud leader: I know my age may betray me and make you believe me unworthy of the mantle, but, to paraphrase a famous human expression: frankly, my dear Elders, I couldn't give a shit about what you think of me. Oppose me and I will gladly meet you on the field of battle to prove myself: challenge me and I won't hesitate to kill you! _But_, if you work with me, heed my leadership and my inexperience while offering words of wisdom and advice where they are required, then I can guarantee that you will continue to reap the rewards of loyalty and devotion towards our people."

"And what about the Council?" asked Elwood, trying not to smile as he saw the look of shock and awe in Vector's eyes, "Where will we stand when you become King?"

"I will still need the Council to aid me in matters concerning our people," Harry explained, rotating his shoulders as he added, "I will also entrust the Council's duties and responsibilities unto them as, in order to acquire my ultimate victory, I am going to strike at the heart of my betrayers and watch as they fall at my feet. Then, just when they think I'm going to save them from the darkness that threatens them, I'll pick them up by their throats, bare my fangs and drain them dry…or make them my slaves, whichever comes first."

"You truly have a dark spirit," Arianna mused, earning a dip of Harry's head in thanks for her words, "Therefore, I, Arianna Estelle Dumbledore do hereby give you my fealty and my warriors to the very end, Your Highness."

"I promise you…" Harry began, before he stopped himself as he looked up to the female Elder before he asked, "Pardon me, Countess, but…did you just say your last name was…_Dumbledore?_"

"Yes," Arianna replied, smiling with an air of mischief in her look as though she'd anticipated Harry's reaction, "The apparently _late_ sister of the so-called great wizard Albus as well as my envoy and ally in the human world, my other brother, Aberforth. I apparently died in a tragic accident. But I like to think I look damn good for a dead girl."

It was then Harry understood why Lanin had asked Harry to look past the secret:

Because, one way or another, the vampire prince had sworn that he would _kill_ Albus for his attempts at manipulation and anyone who allied themselves with him.

As he felt his shock pass over him, Harry gulped before he added, "You…you do know your…_brother_ is one whom I wish my revenge on?"

"And I will help you get it," Arianna replied, before Elwood also swore the fealty of his warriors as Arianna glanced over to Vector before she asked, "Well, Vector: is it a unanimous vote of allegiance to our young Vampire of Gryffindor?"

Harry and Vector locked eyes for a long and awkward moment before the vampire noble lifted his head and, drawing his sword, he held it in front of his face in a salute-like manner before he answered Arianna's question, "I, Vector Reuben Corus, do hereby give you my fealty, my warriors, my services and my knowledge to the very end, Your Highness: something tells me it would be a fool's errand to do otherwise."

"It would," Harry answered, letting his bloodlust rise to emphasise the point, which turned his eyes into the black sclera of the Crimson Prince before he added, "Because I won't allow _any_ vampire in our clans to betray my authority, Vector…no matter if they're Ghoul, Daywalker _or_ Elite!"

The Council chambers suddenly felt _very_ cold as the three Elders bowed their heads in acknowledgment of their new sovereign's authority before Elwood then explained, "As I understand it, my Prince, we are now less than a fortnight from your fourteenth birthday, is this true?"

"Ten days now," Harry answered, looking to the younger Elder as he asked, "Why? Is this important, Lord Elwood?"

"On that day," Elwood replied, indicating the ceiling above as though emphasising the skies outside, "Our astronomers have told us of a night that is both sacred and unique to our race: the night of the Blood Moon. On that night, the full moon will shine down on the world and be bathed in an eerie red glow that hails a unique turn of events for the world of the dark walkers. Therefore, in commemoration of that night, I propose we have the Coronation Ritual that will endow you with all your powers as the Crimson Prince at midnight on that night."

"Can you tell me anything about the Ritual?" asked Harry, earning looks of curiosity from the Council as he explained, " Lanin told me that you were making preparations, but not about what it involved _exactly_."

"The Ritual will complete your infusion with the powers of the Crimson Prince," Vector explained, his eyes on Harry as he explained the full situation, "By performing it on the Night of Blood, we enhance the prowess of the rites involved and will also therefore cement your place as the Crimson Prince. Once complete, the power will be known to _all_ vampires and they will recognise you as their one true lord and master; as for what it entails, it is my regret to inform you that we are keeping it a secret for the purpose of tradition. However, I can tell you this much: once you take part in the ritual, you will leave almost everything that was the human Harry behind once and for all."

"Everything?"

"_Almost_ everything," Arianna corrected him, "You will still show emotion and hold certain…ties to those you consider your allies: however, when you become the Crimson Prince, you will also be drawn to the one who will sit at your side come the day: the Princess of Shadows. You may not know them, you may never have met them, but the pull will be there as will the need to be close together: she too will feel the same. You'll also still be able to _slightly_ pass for your old self, which, if I understood your earlier words, sire, will come in handy when observing my human brother and preparing to bring him to meet his own personal Maker."

"Anything else you can tell me?" asked Harry.

Elwood's almost wolfish smile made his blood run cold, before the next words turned the blood in his veins to ice;

"Just this: it's going to hurt…a lot!"

**Sea of Red **

Sirius Black felt like he was officially willing to damn whatever forces guided his hand of fate;

Ever since escaping on Buckbeak and reaching the nearest sanctuary, the Ministry had still insisted on being on his case and hunting him like dogs of old hunting a fox. Worse still, Sirius checked the papers whenever he could and, to his shock and outrage, he found that there were no new mentions of his innocence: it was like Fudge and Dumbledore just hadn't bothered asking Harry and friends for their input.

Of course, by friends, Sirius just meant the bright young witch that was Miss Hermione Granger: her smarts and support for his pup really inspired him. Though he knew that Harry probably didn't see her in such a way, Sirius had a feeling that he was looking at a young Lily and James when he saw how the two stuck together through thick and thin. But Sirius could tell. Miss Granger was in love with his godson, he only hoped Harry accepted her or let her down gently.

As for the other…well, the old expression that said 'Like Father, Like Son' could have been appropriate, though Sirius could twist it to 'Like Master, Like Pet' for the red-headed idiot. When he'd bitten the boy's leg, Sirius had seen, smelled and tasted the vileness in his blood as well as been forced to listen to grumbles when he'd waited for Harry in the Shrieking Shack.

The cries of pain that the boy had let out were real enough…but only when Harry could hear him: at other times, he was grumbling about getting even with Harry and making sure _this Death Eater_ got what he deserved. The outrage that had burned in Sirius could only be beaten back by the rage he felt towards getting revenge on Pettigrew.

If Harry and Hermione _were_ like Lily and James, then Sirius only hoped that the old rumoured myth of history repeating itself _was_ just a myth, because if anything happened to his pup because of that mongrel, then…

"SKREEEE!"

A sharp cry from Buckbeak cut off Sirius' train of thought as the Hippogriff suddenly banked down, his flying patterns slightly skewered while his eyes were filled with panic.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sirius, trying to keep a-hold of the reins that he'd conjured to help keep the creature steady, "We're not near anything dangerous."

However, instead of trying to give any sort of warning signs, Buckbeak just dived downwards, plunging into the darkness below while, on his back, Sirius just cried out as he thought he was going to hit nothing but the icy waters of the Arctic Circle.

So imagine his surprise when he hit solid ground instead, the only sign of company being an amused voice above him;

"Sorry for the rocky landing, Mr Black…but I must obey the wishes of my Lord."

Sirius then found himself bound and blindfolded, his only sign of free will on…wherever he was being that he was allowed to move and breathe freely and, of course, that he was still alive.

'But for how long?'

**Sea of Red**

After meeting with the Council, Harry took a moment to explore the Halls of Racalud in more detail, though he did stop when he reached a dining hall where, quite literally, he was given a feast fit for a king. The vampires in attendance did nothing to disturb him as he ate and drank from the goblet of blood that was given to him, his isolation giving Harry a chance to think about the surprises of his meeting.

Quite easily, the biggest of the surprises was the revelation that one of the Elders was a relative of the manipulative wannabe-murderer, Albus Dumbledore and, despite their relations, Harry actually still had Arianna's loyalty despite the fact his end goal was to kill, drain and, quite possibly, disembowel her brother.

The other surprise, though this one was more of a dilemma, was the thought of this Night of Blood that was coming up: what did it mean and how was it sacred to the vampires?

In his research back when he was a human, Harry couldn't recall reading about a festival for vampires…or any supernatural creature come to think of it. The mention of the red moon that gave the night its namesake made Harry think that this moon may not be anything more than a lunar eclipse, but, when he'd asked about it, he'd been told by Elwood that it wasn't an eclipse, but a rare sign of nocturnal-based magic clouding the lunar phases of the moon.

Later, with a look at a moon chart, Harry felt like laughing when he saw that the night in question – July 31st – _was_ a full moon and, to make things more ironic, it settled on the second night in the three-night cycle of the full moon.

Though he was vampire-blooded, Harry couldn't help but wonder how such a night would affect Remus as a werewolf and yet, at the same time, a modicum of child-like excitement seemed to take root inside him at the thought of such an entertaining and life-changing night.

The last thought that worked its way into Harry's mind was the thought of the ritual that would officially crown him as the Crimson Prince, especially its aftermath.

Arianna's titbit about the Princess of Shadows was the one thing that Harry couldn't help but wonder about most of all: he'd never really thought about feeling any sort of loving or passionate attachments to anyone and yet, after the ritual, he would _apparently_ be drawn to whoever was destined to sit by his side as his princess and eventual queen.

That meant it could be _anyone_…

Finishing his meal, Harry drained the goblet of its bloody contents before he rose and went to the floo. He had talked with Hermione the night before, and their meeting was scheduled for...now. Well That was just great Harry stepped into the floo and shouted "Diagon Ally".

**Sea of Red**

He was pulled and warped throughout at least fifty different floo gates and at last reached the Leaky Couldren.

He stepped out and made his way to Tom the bar keep. After a very brief communication Harry covered his head with his hood. Luckily Hermione had yet to arrive and Harry didn't have to explain he was late. When Hermione did show she looked around franticlly. She looked out of breath and was sweating something fierce.

She headed over to the booth and sat down. She looked at Harry and knew he was different. Even with the hood he looked healthier, almost normal. But Hermione knew better. She saw the pale skin, the healthier body, the eyes even as hidden as they were. It all pointed to one thing. Vampires. Her Harry...her friend was a vampire. All the information that was in front of her added up.

She still however didn't know why she had been followed. She ditched them of course, and from the notice me not charms knew they were wizards. Horrible ones since the notice me not charms just made to make them more noticeable. Probably Mundungus Fletcher and Emilia Vance. Two of Dumbledore's people who while loyal, were very shitty wizards. This in connection with Harry's change meant Dumbledore was looking for him.

"Dumbledore is looking for you. He had me followed, I think he believes you've gone dark. I know what you are that was obvious. But what else is going on Harry? Why would they be looking for you to the extent of having me followed?" Hermione asked.

"They want me back. You heard what happened to the Dursleys I'm sure. I am out of his reach, he doesn't like it. They probably think you, Luna, or Neville will lead them to me. If they are following you it means we don't have much time. I care about you Hermione, I haven't changed. But you need to be careful stay away from the weasleys. I don't know how many are involved yet." Harry replied.

"I will Harry. You be carefully as well, I'll see if I can lead them away." Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and left without another word.

Harry stood and left the tavern. He strolled through Diagon Ally before heading through Knock Turn and using the floo in Borgin and Burkes. He headed back to the island and decided to head back to his room.

**Sea of Red**

As he made his way up to his room, Harry's senses stopped him in his tracks as a scent of decay and dirt came from the chamber ahead: his own chamber. Feeling a growl rise in his chest, Harry sniffed at the air again, picking up another scent underlying the decaying smell: warm, fresh, _human_ blood as well as the blood of…some sort of creature.

'What's going on here?' he wondered, switching from his sense of smell to his sense of hearing where, beyond the door, he picked up the sound of two heartbeats as well as a sound like…pacing. Hidden amongst the heartbeats and the pacing sounds, Harry also thought he heard a low, soft chirping sound that actually seemed to be tinged with fear and sorrow.

With his mind still wondering about what could be beyond the door, Harry flexed his fingers, feeling his vampire claws extend out of his nails as he approached the door and, pulling at the handle, he opened it slightly and, stepping through, he looked around before he asked, "Who's in here?"

"Harry?"

'That voice!'

The warm, comforting, familiar voice seemed to drop every emotion of rage, anger and aggression that Harry felt as light suddenly flooded the chamber from a torch on the wall, the source of the pacing being none other than Lanin, but there, seated in a chair next to Harry's coffin, a familiar feathery figure flanking him from behind, was none other than the one person Harry wanted to see more than anyone else.

Sirius was sat in the chair, unbound and apparently unharmed: he also looked like he'd been cleaned up as he looked from Harry to Lanin, the elder vampire then holding up his hands with an apologetic look on his face. Without saying a word, he seemed to explain to Harry that _he_ had been the source of the decaying smell that Harry had picked up on before, but, for the moment, his deception could be forgiven as Harry smiled before he turned to a confused and somewhat bedraggled Sirius.

"Hi Sirius," Harry laughed, inclining his head to the feathered form of Buckbeak as he added, "How have you been?"

"How have _I_ been?" asked Sirius, noticing Buckbeak return the bow, which allowed Harry to approach, "What about you, pup? What's been going on with you that…that you turn into…a vampire?"

"It's…a long story," Harry admitted, looking to Lanin before he asked, "What is he doing here? I told you to keep an eye on him and report to me about any discoveries."

"Our scouts sensed the Hippogriff approaching our borders," Lanin explained, the submission in his voice surprising Sirius as he added, "Using our Elite power over beasts, we allowed him to pierce the veil around our island residence and land here on Edoc'sil Isle. I met Mr Black outside and had him cleaned up and brought here to surprise you: I thought you would be pleased, sire!"

"I am," Harry confessed, looking back to Sirius before he asked, "But still…sorry for the rough landing, Sirius: trust me when I say that you're safer here than anywhere else right now."

"Coming from you," Sirius remarked, giving his godson a warm smile as he added, "I believe it…but perhaps you can fill in the blanks, pup: Lanin there explained about what you've become and why he brought me here, but, again, why? What could have been so tormenting and soul-wrenching that you forsake your humanity and willingly _kill_ the Dursleys?"

"Like I said," Harry replied, shedding his coat while Lanin provided a seat for him to sit in, "It's a long story!"

**Chapter 3 and Harry and Sirius are reunited, but what will the Black Lord's reaction be to his vampire pup's news? Plus why exactly is Hermione being watched, is it really the order, or is something much more dangerous than the Order of the Kentuky Fried Chicken at work here?**

**Also, what will Harry do to make the first move against the world that betrayed him as a human?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Time passes and there's good news for Sirius; plus, it's the Night of Blood and Harry becomes the Crimson Prince through a **_**very**_** painful ordeal where a dark shock is revealed about something inside him: also, Hermione shares birthday wishes towards Harry by spending it with her friend on the island and Sirius has an offer for Harry to celebrate his own news…**

**Please Read and Review;**

**Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story…**


	4. Chapter 4

Sea of Red

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: chapter four. We will be finding out quite a few new things in this chapter. I made a huge change to it too. Questions will be answered only for new ones to arise. The plot will thicken as the darkness in the wizarding world begins to close in.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to DZ2 for the wonderful opportunity. I am having so much fun with this it isn't funny. Also to all of those who reviewed chapter three.

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Hermione; Neville/Luna

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**DZ2: I answered VIA PM again but for all of you wondering about the couple of plot holes. They will be explained in this chapter. **

**EndlessChains: Hermione's parents will also be mentioned in this chapter, for obvious reasons. Changes though will be happening a lot more from here on out.**

**WhiteElfElder: That will be coming up soon. I have my reasons for the delay.**

**Thanks to ShadowKing50 for pointing out Ariana only has one N. To EndlessChains as well for pointing out other spelling errors and the like, while not flaming me on poor spelling. I am very thankful to you both.**

"_But still…sorry for the rough landing, Sirius: trust me when I say that you're safer here than anywhere else right now."_

"_Coming from you," Sirius remarked, giving his godson a warm smile as he added, "I believe it…but perhaps you can fill in the blanks, pup: Lanin there explained about what you've become and why he brought me here, but, again, why? What could have been so tormenting and soul-wrenching that you forsake your humanity and willingly kill the Dursleys?"_

"_Like I said," Harry replied, shedding his coat while Lanin provided a seat for him to sit in, "It's a long story!"_

Chapter 4: Dark Phoenix Rising

After Harry had finished explaining things to Sirius, it had taken every ounce of the Black Lord's will and resolve to hold onto his emotional states when he heard about the treacherous ways of Harry's _so-called_ friends. Inside his mind, Sirius knew that his skepticism about the Weasley brat was now proven and, the next time they met, he would have a bit more to chew off rather than nearly slicing the bastard's leg off.

Hearing that Lanin and his kinsmen could also protect him and help clear his name cemented what Sirius had always known to be true: his loyalty and his resources as Lord Black were at Harry's command and usage. As a human, he was lesser to Harry, he understood this, but that didn't stop Sirius promising both Harry and Lanin that he would help the Crimson Prince become the most powerful vampire ever. With resources from the Black Family Libraries and the vaults under his name, Sirius was sure that there would be resources he could give to Harry to increase his strength and magical repertoire.

However, what Sirius _never_ thought he'd hear from Harry was exactly what the Crimson Prince asked of him, "If you're going to offer me your services, Sirius, then let's start with your family's strongest point: the Dark Arts!"

Agreeing with that, Sirius also suggested about helping Harry tame his shape-shifting power as a legacy magic of the Black Family was the art of Metamorphmagic, which allowed the person to change their appearances.

When Harry agreed, Sirius then asked, "So, I know you're now the big bad vamp around here, but…how will that affect us, pup?"

"You're my godfather," Harry answered, stroking the feathers of the Midnight Phoenix that Sirius had seen when he'd been brought to Harry's room.

Learning that this phoenix was the same bird that Sirius associated with his pup was a shock, though he also learned her new name of Isis and, as Harry stroked her feathers, he continued, "Lanin is my Dark Father and the clan members on the island are my brothers, sisters, warriors and friends: there _are_ humans on the island who answer to vampire nobility. However, I'll explain to the Council that you are my honored guest and a personal friend so they won't hunt you or feed from you."

"There _is_ an option you can take for Sirius, Sire," Lanin then piped up, earning a glance from Harry as the vampire explained, "Given that he is giving you the resources of the Blacks, Sirius _could_ swear a Dark Fealty Vow to your service and then, as your vassal and human champion, he cannot be touched by _any_ vampire on pain of death."

"I've never heard of a Dark Fealty Vow," Sirius remarked, earning a nod of agreement from Harry that told him that his godson was also confused about the meaning.

"It's like a Fealty Vow among humans," Lanin explained, looking between his liege-lord and his lord's guest as he added, "However, you would pledge your services and resources to Prince Harry as normal and then, completely willingly, you would feed him your blood and be marked by a rune that would symbolize you as a member of my lord's personal envoy and entourage. With this rune and your vow, you would be protected by the same level of authority as the one you swore fealty to, which in this case would mean my lord. You would also be recognized as a warrior of status despite your humanity."

"Like a Captain beneath his Commander," Harry surmised, earning a nod of agreement from Lanin.

"Would there need to be witnesses to this…vow?" asked Sirius, earning another nod from Lanin, "Could it be you or does it have to be these Council Elders of yours?"

"As my lord's closest ally and Maker, I can witness the vow and then tell the Council of the new Champion," Lanin answered, looking over to Harry before he explained, "However I do leave the final decision to you, sire: I am merely thinking of trying to help you protect the family you never had."

"No," Harry argued, folding his arms while he placed a finger against his lips, "I like the sound of it: if it protects Sirius here while we hunt down Wormtail and bring him to justice, then that's all right with me. However, when we capture the rat, we hand him to the Ministry first and _then_, when we're sure they're done with him, you will bring him here. I want to taste the blood of the traitor that tried to destroy me once again."

His eyes blacked out as though to emphasize the point while Lanin bowed his head in acknowledgement of his lord's orders, "I'll have the Blood Guard members keep an ear to the ground, sire…you _will_ taste the sweetness of revenge once again."

"And," added Sirius, shivering slightly with the look in his godson's glare, "If it's okay with you, pup, I'll save swearing anything until Wormtail's captured or until after your coronation: whichever comes first."

"Sounds good," Harry remarked, feeling a sense of calmness enter him as he added, "But in the meantime, I'll have one of Lanin's clan members keeping a close eye on you just to make sure there's no trouble. You can also take one of the chambers here in Bludhaven for your own and, after we've taken care of business, you can return home."

Sirius was more than willing to accept those terms…

**Sea of Red**

**July 31st**

From the moment that Harry opened his eyes on the morning of his fourteenth birthday, he felt his dark energy swirling around inside him with the thought of his coronation _finally_ coming around. At midnight, he would shed the last dregs of his skin as a human and be reborn as the Crimson Prince and, as he spent the majority of the day preparing for the event, as well as distracting the nerves that ran around inside him with research, meditation and training in his powers, Harry also felt a sense of being eerily similar to his familiar with what would happen.

Tonight, within this Ritual that he was still yet to understand, he would die as Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and boy-wizard and be reborn from the darkness as Harry James Potter, Crimson Prince, Vampire Ruler and the one, true Lord of Shadows.

'The vampire being reborn from the skin of the human like the phoenix being reborn from the ashes,' thought Harry as he made the comparison.

Harry knew that today would mark extreme changes for him and those he was close to. But just how much things were going to change, didn't dawn upon him until there was a knock on his door. He opened it after his brief walk to it.

"Hermione. How the bloody hell did you get here?"

**Sea of Red**

**Hours Later**

Just before sunset, Harry was visited in his chambers by Sirius, who seemed to be in a mix of emotions as he looked at his currently-meditating godson; without opening his eyes while he focused his energies, Harry asked, "Something bothering you, Padfoot?"

"Not at all, kid," Sirius replied, smiling softly as he explained, "It's just that…I know you've been concentrating on this ritual and your coronation and all, but…I've just heard from the scouts assigned by Lanin to find…_him! __I also heard a brunette beauty arrived to the island today._"

Harry's eyes opened as he heard the fury in Sirius' voice, the eyes of the vampire prince once again black as night save for his green irises as he asked, "And? I only got basic information from her. I don't even know how she found this place."

"He's been apprehended by our…I mean _your_ agents in the Ministry's circles, but Hermione. She's a clever one. She probably found a way to track you, didn't you meet with her recently?" Sirius explained, clearly holding in his own excitement as he added, "Anyway enough of that Peter will be questioned tonight and, by morning, we'll have our revenge: but, Harry, if I can ask a favor of you?"

"What?"

"I _know_ you want to taste his blood," Sirius explained, wrapping his hand around a wand that had been acquired for him by Lanin as he added, "But, rather than draining him dry, would you give _me_ the right to finish the job? I won't simply kill him, either: I'll just make him sorry that he _ever_ sold his soul to the devil for little more than empty promises."

With a cold laugh, Harry looked up at his godfather before he asked, "Sounds to me like you're finally starting to accept the dark lineage you're descended from, Sirius, is that right?"

"I'm about to swear the equivalent of the Unbreakable Vow to a vampire prince who will drink my blood and become my liege-lord and master," Sirius mused, looking almost shocked at the fact that Harry had asked the question, "I daresay the _old_ Sirius Black won't be enough of a warrior to serve and protect the prince, do you, Harry?"

"I guess not," Harry answered, rising from his seat as he explained, "But unlike everyone else, you'll still get to see the boy you know and love as your godson and I'll still need the familial support of my godfather. Things are about to change, Sirius, and when they do, I'll find out once and for all just who my friends are and who are my enemies."

"Speaking of friends," Sirius remarked, but Harry lifted his hand, cutting him off.

"I've tried to find a way to work around the age-old rivalries and include Moony in our lives," Harry explained, a hint of regret in his voice as he told Sirius, "But when I am crowned Prince of the Vampires, it'll be for everything we've done. That includes our loathing and hatred of Lycans and their ilk: besides, the way I see it, one good year and one piece of assistance doesn't really make up for twelve years of abandonment or the fact that, were I still human, Remus would probably kill me the next time I saw him change."

"But…you're like a pack member to him!" Sirius argued, but once again, Harry shook his head.

"One whiff of my scent and Remus will see me as prey rather than pack," Harry retorted, his hands curled into fists as he explained, "Besides, even if I tried to explain things to him about the Weasleys and Dumbledore's plots, it wouldn't matter and do you know why?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Because Remus _needs_ Dumbledore to keep his potion stock up," Harry replied, his voice trembling with rage as he added, "And even if he didn't, Moony would _never_ let Remus work with vampires: the hatred between their kind and ours is too great. I'm sorry, Sirius, but if you're still serious about swearing this Blood Oath to me tonight, then you'll have to let go of your friendship with Remus…forever. After all, before you revealed the truth, he thought you had wanted to kill me too: what sort of friend would he be? All he had to do was ask Dad about it or meet with you _before_ Halloween night, but he didn't do either and, for that, he was insistent that you needed to die _before_ your own flaming Map showed him the _real_ traitor was alive!"

Sirius felt a mix of emotions moving around inside him as he saw and heard the fury of Harry's raging temper: his eyes were black as night once more and his fangs had even slid out of their sheaths as though to emphasize the bloodlust that was felt by Harry at that moment.

And yet, as much as he wanted to think otherwise, there was only one thing that Sirius could say, "You're right. But save final judgment for when you meet. See what he does."

Calming his bloodlust, Harry coughed before he asked, "Sorry?"

"You're right," repeated Sirius, "Remus _could_ have done all those things and he should have trusted in my friendship with Lily and James, but, like everyone else, he chose to see the name Black and immediately think _Dark Wizard_. So don't worry, pup: a part of me may not like it, but if you decide it then the next time I see him, then he will be seen as my enemy as he is yours. My loyalty belongs to you and your kinsmen and, if you asked it of me, I'd let you make me prove that…by turning me!"

"Let's hope I never _have_ to," Harry reasoned, though he couldn't stop the element of surprise working its way into him.

He'd never have expected that it would be Sirius to deliver the death knell to the final disbandment of the Marauders…

**Sea of Red**

Hermione sat in her room waiting for the ritual to be over. It was going to be quite awhile as it was just approaching ten. Everything she had read told her so. But she also knew how much pain her Harry was in for, of course she didn't think he was HER Harry but details were just details. No Hermione was quite sure Harry was out of her league. The hero that saved her from a troll, but to her he was just Harry. He just also happened to save her life twice so far. So she stuck to being the best friend she could be, supporting him and even lecturing him if needed, which truth be told she did not enjoy. She also thought back to the last year when they had met Luna Lovegood.

_Flash Back_

_Harry and Hermione were walking along the lake's edge. They had just gotten back from the time turner fiasco and were walking along. They sat by the water and looked out, seeing a couple merpeople flip out of the water and landing with a splash._

"_Harry. I know that things have been crazy but do you promise we'll always be friends?" Hermione asked as she laid her head on his shoulder._

"_Of course 'Mione what could ever change that? Your my best friend!" Harry replied as if the question was stupid._

_Hermione just looked down. She knew what could change it. A secret that she'd been keeping since first year. Her love for the raven haired boy-who-lived. Hermione couldn't dwell on it though, a muffled sob breaking through to their ears. They both stood and walked to a nearby bush where the sound seemed to come from. Behind it sat a girl with Malfoy colored hair and blue eyes. She was curled in a ball and Hermione noticed she was also completely starkers. Whether she was bawled up because of her nudity or to brave the unusually nippy night for the beginning of summer wasn't certain._

"_What happened to you, are you all right?" Hermione asked the girl._

"_My dorm mates decided to take my clothes. They held me down. I think the wrackspurts made them do it." The girl replied._

_Hermione instantly knew who this girl was. She was Luna Lovegood, called Loony by most she was eccentric. However even Hermione had to concede that at least one of her creatures was real. No matter who it was this was NOT okay. People should NOT be treated this way. Hermione took off her outer robe and draped it over the cold girl, then proceeded to assist Harry in helping her walk to the castle after she was covered._

_End_

They never did get the names from her. Though they suspected Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecomb were responsible. However those two mysteriously left Hogwarts a week early, and while she was doing a bit of light reading she overheard they weren't returning. She had been at the Burrow where Professor Dumbledore had mentioned it to Molly Weasley. It was through this same conversation she also heard about the Order of the Phoenix and all those involved.

_Flash Back_

"_Molly this concerns me greatly. These two just up and left and their parents didn't give a reason. I fear a budding young dark witch or wizard is responsible." Dumbledore said._

"_Oh Headmaster, it's not that. I'm sure they just transferred. After all people have done it without reason, explanation, or notice before." Molly reminded him._

_Albus nodded and sat down. He looked his real age, so this wasn't a good sign. Gone was the twinkle and kind expression._

"_The Order is regrouping Molly. I'd like you, Arthur, and Bill to consider joining. Harry is getting hard to handle anyway. Bringing in some people he trusts will help I think." Albus said._

"_Oh yes. We still get to control his money right? I mean it's only fair after taking care of him as we have." Molly replied._

"_Oh don't worry your reward is safe. Anyway Mundungus Fletcher and Emilia Vance have joined. Both pathetic magically, but pawns willing to die for the cause all the same." Dumbledore went on._

"_Well I was thinking maybe we could ask..." Molly went on talking as they left the room. _

_Hermione sat still on the stairs. Too shocked to move. Finally she settled on telling Harry._

_End_

Tell Harry she did right when he first called her up. He hadn't been surprised though and told her what he overheard on his end. Hermione was still boiling. That aragent prick Ronald Billius Weasley thought himself above her. Though he could "Teach her manners". Well he had another thing coming because she had found just the spell for revenge while she was reading. She had casted it that very night, and Ron's prick had been stunted to match the size of his brain. She came out of her memories and stood. It was almost time, and Hermione watched as eleven thirty crept by. Before she knew it she had dozed off. When she awoke she was tucked in and it was to the chime that signaled midnight. It was then she noticed the headline in the evening's Prophet.

**Lord of Ancient and Noble House, Sirius Black, Cleared of all charges.**

**Sea of Red**

Because of the secrecy surrounding the Coronation Ritual, Harry wasn't surprised when, just before midnight, he was approached by two vampire guards as well as Lanin and, to his surprise, Countess Ariana, the guards holding a thick blindfold as well as a single robe of black material that, with a few deft movements, replaced his clothes for the ritual ahead. After securing the blindfold over his eyes, the guards took their apparently respective places at his side before they led the blinded vampire wizard through the darkness.

As they walked, Harry was then aware of Ariana's voice ahead of him, "Now remember what you've learned, Harry: this is really going to test your resolve _and_ your limits as both a human and vampire. All I can tell you for now is that, if for any reason you try and escape the ritual, you will be instantly put to death along with Lanin."

"For what reason?"

"Pretenders have come along all the time," Ariana explained, her soft voice now speaking just a few inches from Harry, who shivered as he felt the cold night air penetrate the robe he wore. It didn't feel especially nice particularly around his nether regions; to distract himself from the cold, Harry listened as Ariana continued, "Only the true ruler can survive and emerge from the ritual truly transformed: some have been killed by the ritual's process alone while others have tried to flee from it and been met with disembowelment for cowardice and trying to fool our kind. However, if you are the vampire that Elwood, Vector and I have seen in past days, then I have faith in you to succeed and, when you do, then you shall have every bloodsucker, Daywalker, Elite, Ghoul and warrior at your command."

Whether it was the faith that Ariana had in him or his own resolve to survive no matter what, Harry didn't know, but _something_ suddenly burned with new life inside him as he heard her words.

He _wouldn't_ fail:

First, he would survive this rite and then, like the phoenix, he would rise as a new vampire prince and master of the night; after that, he would take his revenge on those who thought they could turn him into a martyr and a pawn before ensuring that no-one else could do such a thing.

And how?

Simple: he'd prove to everyone why vampires are creatures to be both respected _and_ feared!

They weren't called Creatures of the Night for nothing, after all.

After a few moments of walking, Harry was finally stopped and, though he couldn't see the world beyond the blindfold, it didn't stop the vampire in him sensing the presence of others nearby. He could also feel an empowered aura surrounding the assembled creatures and, as he listened, Harry then heard Ariana approach before she told him, "Good luck."

Then, before Harry could ask questions, there was a loud thud of steel against stone and, from somewhere in front of him, an ominous creaking sound pierced the silence of the night. Through his other senses, Harry knew then that he was alone and so, lifting his hand, he removed the blindfold before gazing into the challenge that lay ahead of him.

For a moment, Harry felt confusion seep into his thoughts as the only thing that he found himself looking at was nothing more than a silver coffin with several red and black ornamental, jeweled extras, the biggest of the jewels situated over the entrance to the coffin.

Looking around where he was standing, Harry was shocked to find that he was standing on one side of what looked like some sort of gladiatorial arena, the area above the arena made from thick steel spikes that pointed out in all directions. Beyond this wall of spikes, Harry saw many shadowed figures watching him expectantly, his sharp senses picking out Elwood, Vector, Ariana, Lanin and Sirius among them.

They were here to _watch_ his coronation with…whatever was about to happen: swallowing down his nerves, Harry looked towards the coffin before he sighed and, deciding it was better to just get it over with, he stepped towards the coffin. At the same time, directly overhead where he walked, Harry's body became bathed in an almost iridescent glow of blood-red from the moon; snatching a glance up at the moon, Harry felt like he was walking through the gates of hell itself.

Stopping in front of the coffin, Harry looked up at the red moon once more before he sighed and, looking at the coffin, he took a deep breath before he asked, "Okay, let's see what you've got for me, then?"

Taking a step forwards, Harry was surprised when he was able to turn around and look upon the world once more before, like many different caskets from many different horror stories, the jeweled lid of this…unique casket closed shut over him with a loud thud that resonated through the arena.

For a long and awkward moment, there was silence, but then, at the edge of the arena, a strange hissing sound was heard by both human and vampire alike, the hissing moving towards the casket where a strange, almost-invisible veil then covered the casket and shot up into the sky.

Seeing the magic at work, Sirius asked, "What…what is that?"

"The beginning," Lanin answered before, to the horror of the Black Lord, the veil of hissing suddenly exploded, covering the casket and the skies above in a whirlwind of ice-blue flames.

At the same time, a horrifying scream tore from Harry's mouth within the casket as the flames pierced the coffin's exterior and scorched his body: they felt both incredibly hot and yet as cold as the world's greatest freezer burn. With the flames covering his skin, Harry could only scream and wail in pain as he felt the flames surround him, his skin becoming a pale, heavily empowered shade of chalky-white while his hair was burned clean off his head and the robe he'd worn turned to cinders and ash.

His skeleton seemed to feel the pain worse than the flesh: compared to the Basilisk, the Dementors and the feel of Voldemort's presence in his mind, Harry knew at that moment that _this_ was the worst pain of all. It was like being crushed by a dragon's weight and then crunched into little pieces by the jaws of the devil himself.

Whenever he screamed, the flames of heat and cold burned at his throat and traveled down through his insides, burning away at his lungs and muscles before they ignited his blood as though it was little more than gasoline being poured onto the bonfire.

Truly, Harry understood what hell was, but, as he felt the desire to escape and die rise up inside him, images flashed before his eyes: his betrayers laughing at him, his friends falling because they weren't by his side; he saw Sirius being struck down followed by images of more flames, but this time, the flames were flames of destruction. He heard laughing in his mind followed by voices:

"You're weak…pathetic…you were never a ruler."

"Should have died with your freak parents!"

"We said we'd put a stop to your nonsense!"

"You deserve death!"

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Beast!"

"Demon!"

'_NO!_'

Harry's mind screamed out through the flames and the shadows, his one-worded exclamation heard by _every_ vampire who then watched, some of them with awe and pride, as the flames were doused by jets of blood that shot out from the tips of the spikes around the arena, turning the whirlwind of flames into a maelstrom of blood that swamped the coffin, apparently drowning it beneath the crimson ocean that formed in the arena.

However, inside the casket, within the realms of pain and fire and fury, Harry felt the drips of the blood clash with his lips and, like a dehydrated man that had just crossed the desert, he opened his mouth and let the blood fill his mouth. Inch by inch he drank the ocean that flooded him, his skin regaining _some_ of its healthy luster while his hair grew out from his head once more and, deep inside, the darkness that was the vampire prince took root within Harry.

When it took root, the darkness then found a second dark spore located within its newest incarnation: grabbing this darkness, the prince's darkness laughed before it crushed the spore in its essence, flooding its incarnation's body with magic, strength and power anew.

However, because of his desire to drink until he burst, Harry fed on, blissfully unaware of the freedom that his rebirth had just given back to him.

Finally, when his body told him that he'd fed enough, Harry leaned back in the casket and, with a lick of his vampire fangs, he waited for the casket's lid to open, which it did just moments later.

The blood-red glow of the Night of Blood's full moon shone down on Harry as he stepped out from the casket, much to the shock of the assembled vampires as he moved away from the casket and, looking up at them, a cold grin touched Harry's lips before he asked, "So…anyone want to doubt I am who I am?"

"Hail to the King!" Exclaimed Ariana in response, the cry echoing around the arena as Harry was provided a new suit of clothes from Lanin, who also took the privilege of being the first vampire to kneel in submission before his King.

Fully dressed and amidst the cheers of his people, Harry climbed a set of stairs around the outside of the arena where the vampire nation parted like the proverbial Red Sea, allowing him access to the Elders, each of whom keeled before him and bared their throats in submission.

"So," Harry asked, his voice as cold as ice as he looked to the Elders, "Anyone want to tell me what that was _now_?"

"The Casket of Flames," Elwood answered, his head bowed low to his ruler as he explained, "Part of the Ritual of Alucard: an ancient blessing rite involving the Blue Flames of the Djinn given to the First Princes as a test for all wishing to claim the thrones: after that, should the spirit survive the flames, the casket is flooded with blood to give new life and power back to our true ruler."

"And now here you stand, Highness," Vector added, "Born from the flames of destruction to the ones whom shall serve you faithfully to the very end: your full power has been given to you and the right to call yourself the true ruler of the Vampires has been granted to you. We of the Council await your orders as your warriors await your commands."

"Before we go any further," Harry remarked, stepping past the Elders as he approached Sirius, who looked his godson up and down with an air of wonder.

And who could blame him?

Later, when he looked at himself, Harry saw that his body now stood just under six-foot tall with a lean, well-formed body and a skin tone that was healthy, but not without its edge of darkness. His black hair was now slick and fell to his shoulders where he later tied it off and trimmed his fringe short; his green eyes also held an air of coldness to them that made the glow of the AK look as threatening as a battery-operated torch.

Stopping before his godfather, Harry lifted his hand and, taking Sirius' in his grip, he asked, "Are you ready?"

Sirius nodded, before he dropped to one knee, his wrist still held in Harry's iron grip before he addressed him, "My Lord, my sovereign, my King: I, Sirius Orion Black, in the presence of the Elites present, do hereby swear my fealty to you and vow to serve, protect and aid you in the coming years. All I have, I give you; all I own, I now hand to you; all I am, I now offer to you and await your orders: as a symbol of my fealty, I willingly offer my blood so that you shall always know my thoughts and presence."

Baring his fangs, Harry sank them into Sirius' wrist and, with a long gulp from the man's blood, he lifted his head before dipping his finger into Sirius' blood and, lifting it to the man's neckline, he painted a rune onto it that shone with blood red magical light. The rune looked like a vampire's fang held over the ancient Japanese kanji for _death_.

"Marked by blood," hissed Harry, "You are now cleansed of your loyalties to others and instead, your life, your blood, your soul: they now belong to me! You are now the first of my own personal clan of warriors and allies: both human and vampire alike shall join this clan and answer to me personally. As the first, I name you, Sirius Orion Black, as the Captain and second-in-command of the Blood Templars; rise my Champion of Blood and stand proudly by your commander's side."

Sirius rose from the ground, the only sign of his blooding and fealty to Harry now being the ice-blue tint that his gray eyes took as he looked at Harry with renewed strength and confidence.

Returning the smirk that his godfather sent him, Harry then turned before he asked, "Now, is it my imagination or is tonight _meant_ to be a night of celebration?"

The cheers from the vampires around them answered his question with a unanimous sense of agreement…That was just fine with him, bur he also had a lady to see...

**Chapter 4 and the Crimson Prince is reborn, but what other members will find themselves worthy of his Templars? **

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: What else is in store for Hermione now that she's on the isle, and how did she even arrive? What about her Parents? All of this, a trip to Gringotts, and Sirius takes Harry to the QWC where there's reunions of many different sorts; plus, a sign of things to come gives Harry a new Templar and a chance to look his friends over: are they worthy to learn the truth about him?**

**Please Read and Review;**

**Author's Note 2: So I removed and added around 888 words this chapter virtual cookies to the reviewer who can guess where and what!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sea of Red

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: ****Cookies to DZ2, and Taiyo Ryu for figuring it out. Yes the section with Hermione was all new. I also have plans to add things to this chapter as well. Starting with another section about Hermione. After all how did she get to the island?**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy this story. DZ2 gave me this opportunity, I try every chapter so it isn't wasted. Also to those who review every chapter. It makes me smile to hear from you.

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Hermione; Neville/Luna;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**DZ2: Zoning... I don't quite remember it off the top of my head...but if you remind me I'm sure we can keep it :)**

**Guest: Harry and Hermione interact much more in this and upcoming chapters.**

**EndlessChains: Well I have a reason she showed up, it's an idea I've never seen done so I'm going with it. As for Remus...that depends on him now doesn't it? I believe the saying goes that the ball is in his court.**

**Shadow Slice: I actually considered that right off the bat when I started. But I don't want to have anything even remotely related to Underworld in here. Would rather not have people telling me it's a cross over.**

_Returning the smirk that his godfather sent him, Harry then turned before he asked, "Now, is it my imagination or is tonight meant to be a night of celebration?"_

_The cheers from the vampires around them answered his question with a unanimous sense of agreement…_

Chapter 5: Gringotts and QWC

Hermione sat in her room waiting for Harry to return. She knew he'd come back to see her. Over the past few years his quest for knowledge began to rival her own. She had been able to escape him briefly, not wanting to explain herself before the ceremony. It was true that her arrival to the island surprised everyone. It was very strange as the island wasn't on any map. But she had just known where to go, which now giving it some though happened a lot when it was Harry.

She didn't know why that was either. But either way it was completely unique. The reason Hermione didn't want Harry to know how she got there was simple; It would have taken his mind of the ritual. Even now Hermione wasn't sure she had done the right thing. But she knew her future was tied to Harry, she didn't know how but it was. That being said it would have been cruel to leave her parents wondering where she was or if she was alive. She couldn't do it to them because she knew when she left she couldn't go back.

It was at that moment her door swung open and Harry walked in. His eyes shone with the power of the Crimson Prince.

"I believe it's time for explanations." He said.

"Well, it's a complicated story. I'll start at the beginning." Hermione replied.

_Flash Back_

_Hermione had just left the tavern when she spotted the people tailing her. She knew that they weren't members of the Order like she thought. If they had been they would have approached her already. They would have asked where she had gone after ditching them. No these people were only interested in following her for some reason, and that only meant one thing. Deatheaters. They were the only faction that wouldn't approach her. They wanted her as leverage most likely. So with this in mind she proceeded in the opposite direction of the tavern and the moment she could, she portkeyed away._

_The port key had been designed to take her home in an emergency. So when her feet touched the dinning room floor of her home she knew her plan. She walked upstairs and opened her bottomless bag that she had ordered for the new term and threw her stuff in it. She had to leave. The time had come where she was putting her parents and neighbors in danger by staying. So she changed her clothes and put on a decent cloak and went downstairs. _

_When she entered the kitchen her parents looked up from their morning tea. Startled but happy to see her._

"_Going to Diagon Alley sweetie?" Mr Granger asked._

"_No. It's just become to much. Remember me telling you I'd have to go soon?" She replied._

"_It's time isn't it. The war is starting up again." Her mother said. It wasn't a question._

"_Yes and I can't have you looking for me. I promise I'll come and find you. But for now this is goodbye. I love you both. OBLIVIATE!" She shouted._

_The Granger house glowed. Bathed in a bright light as Hermione watched herself disappear. Portraits, family photos, art projects, any belongings she hadn't packed, scrapbooks, baby books, it was all gone in an instant. Just like that, Hermione Jean Granger no longer existed. _

_When Hermione walked out of the door she used a specially-forged portkey. It had been designed to bring you to a person not a place. All you had to do was say a name. No wards, charms or spells could stop it._

"_Harry Potter." Hermione said. With a bright flash she disappeared once more._

_End_

"That's how I came to find you. You know this place really isn't as safe as you think. There are serious design holes." Hermione said as she finished her explanation.

"So it would seem. That isn't suppose to be possible Sire." Lanin replied causing Hermione to jump at his sudden appearance.

"Yes Hermione, this is my sire and friend Lanin. He is part of the security detail. I'm sure he'd be happy with any help you could give him on any flaws." Harry suggested knowing this would keep both busy for hours.

Hermione agreed and they both disappeared.

**Sea of Red**

"Harry? Where are you hiding?"

"Who's hiding?"

Sirius turned on the spot as he looked around the main library with Bludhaven, his eyes catching sight of his vampire-prince of a godson moving along one of the upper stacks, clearly looking for something. However, when Sirius had called out to him, Harry had peered over the edge of the rail between his floor and the main annexe to ask his response.

It was two days since Harry had successfully emerged from the Casket of Flames and proven himself worthy of being the one, true Crimson Prince and, in that time, not counting the almost-day-long nap he'd taken to recover after the celebrations were done, Harry had spent the majority of his time studying and splitting his time between his own and that of the Council. As for Sirius, he had spent the time waiting on news for when Wormtail would arrive on the island so that he and Harry could share in their revenge together, though Sirius knew that the final blow _would_ belong to Harry himself.

Now that he was his liege-lord, Sirius knew that he was essentially here for Harry's service and nothing else, but the Black Lord also knew that his godson was still there inside the black ruler that had become the Crimson Prince.

This was why Sirius had to laugh when Harry launched himself off the stacks, using his vampire sense of agility to land nimbly and perfectly in front of his godfather where he asked, "What's up?"

"Well," Sirius answered, leaning casually against the table that was situated in the center of the library, "I know you've been busy with business concerning the throne and the kingdom and your Clans, but I was wondering if there was still enough of my godson in there to…say…go to the Quidditch World Cup finals as a late birthday present?"

Harry looked his godfather over before he adopted a look of amusement before he asked, "Why do you think I _wouldn't_ enjoy it?"

"No reason," Sirius answered, "Just that…well, I _happened_ to get in touch with someone at the Ministry who could acquire my family's usual social event's booking and I just _happened_ to discover that a certain crimson-haired bunch is also going to be there."

"Really?" asked Harry, his fangs showing themselves as they always did whenever his bloodlust reared its head, "And are you more concerned that I'll fall back into habits or that I won't be able to resist ripping their throats out?"

"Both," chuckled Sirius, rubbing the back of his neck as he added, "I know what your revenge would mean to you, pup, but, as your Templar, I was thinking that this would be more of an opportunity for you to spy on them and get the _real_ truth out of them. All it would take…"

"Is one flash of my vampire compulsion power," Harry finished, his fangs retracting as he laughed to himself before he added, "Alternatively, I could also use this not only as a means to spy on them, but also see how they react to the new and improved Prince of Gryffindor. After all, one look at the new me and I'd bet Galleons to Knuts that a certain manipulative old bastard would also hear of this: he'd try and get me away from you or nearer to the Weasleys faster than you can say Quidditch. Besides, Hermione will be there too right? You did hear that she's here on the Isle?"

"I won't let him," Sirius argued, fingering the skin on his neck where the mark of loyalty that Harry had given him was now faded into – like a certain tattoo, it would only appear if Harry needed Sirius' services – before he added, "Mind you, if we're going to go, then why not ask Lanin or one of the Elders to accompany us as a party? That way, you'll be protected from all sides even though you'll be looking like the Harry Potter of old. Oh..Hermione...shit I knew I forgot something I'll grab her ticket right away."

"That's actually a pretty good idea, and be sure you do please." Harry agreed, before, faster than the blink of an eye, he vanished from the library using the vampire's ability of super-speed to go and speak with Lanin about the idea.

As for Sirius, he moved to one of the stacks where Harry had left some of his reading material open and, peering into the book, his eyes widened when he saw the information inside:

_VAMPIRE SLAVES: CREATION, ACQUISITION AND MARKING_

_**Sea of Red**_

_**Three Days Later**_

_Harry put on his business cloak on and he waved goodbye to Hermione. She put her hand up as an acknowledgment that she'd seen him. She was still working with Lanin on the security of the island. So on his trip to Gringotts today he decided to ask an Elder to escort him. To his surprise however when he asked them Ariana had volunteered, so he was on his way to the floo network to leave with her. Upon reaching it he didn't find her. Instead was a girl his age with red hair and green eyes. If Harry didn't know any better, and she was a few years older she look exactly like Lilly Potter._

_"I hope this is appropriate my Prince. I don't mean to offend you. Just not to look out of place." She said._

_"It's fine, it just surprised me is all. Let's go." He said stepping into the fire and shouting 'Diagon Alley'._

_When they arrived they went straight to Gringotts and stopped at the desk. Ariana staring at the bank in wonder for a moment. It had grown since she last stepped inside. Even then she was only here for a moment before her overprotective mother took her back home. She was drawn out of thoughts and memories when a Goblin came over to them._

_"Lord Potter great to see you again. The blood of your enemies spilling by your hands I hope?" The goblin said._

_"Yes it is indeed Griphook. Your gold is flowing in rivers I hope?" Harry responded._

_"Yes, Well perhaps we should get to what brings you to our hollowed halls today Lord Potter." Griphook said._

_"Yes indeed. I am here to official take up any and all Lordships I have waiting for me. I recently goot emancipated through rather unique means." Harry told him._

_"Yes I see that. Nice to see you again as well Miss Dumbledore. Come right this way please_ I believe you have four Lordships. Ah yes. Four. Slytherin, Gryffindor, an old line on your father's side, and Malfoy." Griphook informed him.

"Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy is Lord Malfoy." Harry said confused.

"Well unfortunately Malfoy Sr died very suddenly over the summer. Since you beat Malfoy Jr in a duel by forfeit in your first year, Right of Conquest does apply here." Griphook said.

"Really? Tell me more..."

**Sea of Red**

**Day of the cup**

If there was one thing that Harry could agree on, it was that he _hated_ travelling by Portkey;

Though Sirius had said that it would help keep his secret from those who would rather see him as weak and inferior, Harry had waited until they were out of earshot and, turning on his loyal Templar, he snarled, "If I _ever_ have to endure that gut-wrenching torment again, I'll use you for my practice dummy for a _month._"

"I did try to warn you that it would be uncomfortable," Sirius reasoned, but he knew it was fruitless to argue: once he was back in his proper mind-set and able to wield his powers without repercussion, Harry would ensure that he didn't _have_ to use a Portkey and instead Flash-Veil from one point to another.

Climbing a small hill where the sounds of cheers and echoing chants could be heard, Sirius then watched as Harry's rage turned to awe when he looked upon the camping grounds for the Quidditch World Cup. Tents and many different people from all across the world could be seen by Harry's vampire sense of sight and, as he walked amongst them, he was thankful that he'd had the foresight to feed _before_ departing for the event.

Their site was located on the outer edge of the camp and, as Sirius led Harry over towards it, the vampire prince then felt a smile creep onto his face when, from out of the shadows near their camp, three figures emerged, two of whom he recognized as Lord Elwood and Lanin, but the third was an unknown to him.

He was a slim man that was dressed in a navy-blue pinstripe suit, his face as pale as most vampires and his hair brushed back with an almost windswept appearance; his eyes were a shade of hazel-brown that, in the wrong light, could look red in color and, as he met with Harry and Sirius, the man bowed low, Sirius keeping Harry out of view in case of anyone watching and seeing this.

"Majesty," the man addressed Harry with an air of nobility as he spoke to the prince, "I am honored and privileged to meet you: I am Sagenta Morgen, half-brother of Lord Elwood and your humble servant: I was honored and privileged when my brother invited me to spend time in your presence."

"Thank you, Sire Morgen," Harry replied, using the vampire's honorific for a nobleman, a part of him just _knowing_ that, unlike Lanin, Sagenta _wasn't_ a Clan Lord, hence the 'Sire' address. "But please, if we must meet here where people can see us, then kindly address me as Harry or Mr Potter and I shall return in kind, Master Sagenta."

The pale-skinned vampire dipped his head in acknowledgment before Elwood turned his attention to Sirius as he explained, "We have a darker campground over on the far eastern borders, Knight Black: perhaps you should have considered that when you bought tickets for young Harry. Remember, a maximum of 7 hours in the sun's direct glare or he will collapse from Blood Fatigue."

"I took the liberty of providing extra bottles of blood for our tent," Sirius explained, keeping a formal air despite the challenging tone he held towards Elwood, "I won't have my liege-lord and my godson falling and risking his health out here; speaking of which, perhaps you fine gentlemen would care to join us?"

"I would be honored," Sagenta replied, Lanin also nodding while Harry disappeared into the tent…and got his first real taste of camping, magical style. The inside of the tent would have been more-likely seen in a Muggle marquee with the size of it: a kitchen and dining area allowed for easy relaxation while several bedrooms had also been set up and, as Harry sat down in one of the chairs, Sirius went to the fridge for one of the bottles.

However, just as he returned, Elwood gave Lanin a curt nod and, to Harry's shock, his Maker then revealed a specially-forged bottle of blood from inside his coat, which he handed to Harry.

"I know it's _not_ from the vein," he explained as Harry took the bottle, "But I did promise you would drink his blood when the time was right, Majesty."

Looking down at the label on the bottle, Harry's eyes widened and his fangs revealed themselves as he read the source of the blood:

_ROYAL TRAITOR: 1994_

"Wormtail?" asked Sirius, reading the label over Harry's shoulder.

"Yes," Lanin answered, "His frightened body appeared on the island just last night: given you were here to celebrate and have fun, I did not want to ruin that for you, so I took the liberty of taking some of his blood and bringing it here for you…as a sort of taster before the main event."

Uncorking the bottle, Harry didn't even bother with formality: he _downed_ the blood in four large gulps, not even spilling a drop before he smashed the bottle down and, with a snarl of bloodlust and rage, he hissed, "I'm certainly looking forwards to the main event: revenge is a dish…and it is delicious!"

"Can you see anything through the blood, my King?" asked Elwood, Harry shaking his head as he knew the Elder was referring to the art of Blood Memory Remembrance: an ability of the Elders and the Crimson Prince that allowed them to witness the memories and thoughts of the one they drank from.

"No," Harry answered, calming his rage so that his fangs retracted into their sheaths, "But I can taste his fear and a sense of…hope, perhaps? In any case, I certainly feel better now: Sirius, what say we finish our drink and then go hunting for a different variety of traitors?"

Taking a drink from a bottle of beer that he'd brought along for himself and any adults they dined with, Sirius just nodded before he told Harry, "You lead, I'll follow."

**Sea of Red**

After the drinks were downed and Harry informed his three subjects on a request to keep an eye out for trouble, the three vampires parted from their Prince, leaving Sirius to escort Harry out of the tent and off through the camp. To help hold onto _some_ amount of his vampire strength in the sun, Harry wore a pair of magically-altered glasses – to help sell the image of his old self – that darkened in contact with bright lights.

Protected by the altered reaction lenses, Harry followed Sirius through the camp, making sure to keep his hands in his pockets as he couldn't trust himself _not_ to reveal his vampire claws to his so-called _friends_. He also had to try very hard to keep a grip on his power over the shadows as he could _feel_ the dark energy around him rippling with a hunger to be used and released.

'I have to remain calm,' he thought to himself, using the thought of exacting final justice on Wormtail to help keep his spirits up, 'If they learn I'm a vampire then…who knows what could happen?'

"Harry? Sirius? Hermione? Is that you?"

The familiar sound of Neville Longbottom's voice _really_ lifted Harry's spirits and, as he turned to the source of the voice, happiness became confusion as Harry saw Neville being escorted by a young blonde-haired girl with blue eyes that seemed to pierce even Harry's dark spirit.

"Hello Harry Potter," the Luna remarked when they reached Harry and Sirius and Hermione, though when she looked at Sirius, she almost laughed as she added, "Hello Stubby Boardman."

"One night, _one_ night…and the world goes gaga," Sirius grumbled while Harry returned his hellos to the girl.

"When did you get here?" asked Harry.

"This is Luna Lovegood," Neville said, watching as Harry took the girl's hand and placed a gentlemanly kiss on the back of it, "A friend of mine whom I wanted to introduce to Hermione to: we got here yesterday and have been looking around the place. As you can guess…" he laughed, indicating Luna's mysterious attire, "We're in the Irish Support Camp: what about you?"

"A game's a game, I met Luna briefly at the end of term." Harry answered, shrugging ruefully as he added, "But we got here earlier today and we're going to be in a special Box Seating that Sirius' family owns: you?"

"We're with the commoners compared to you, oh noble Lords," Neville laughed, surprising Harry as he explained, "Sorry: couldn't resist; say, have you seen R…"

"_DON'T_ mention his name," Sirius hissed, his eyes filled with anger while Harry silently thanked him for the reaction before the Black Lord continued, "Sorry, Neville…but things aren't quite so sunny with him lately; and _no,_ we haven't seen hide or hair of him and his family."

"Why?" asked Neville, looking now to Harry, whom he then noticed look much better than the last time he'd seen him, "What…did something happen?"

"Nothing that can't be dealt with," Harry answered, thankful for his special glasses as he could look at Neville and, though it was a weaker sense than normal because of the sun, he could also read his mind. When he did so, he found that he'd been worried for him and, in that worry, he'd decided to try and rekindle a friendship with him and Hermione: he'd also talked about worries concerning Harry's relationship with the Weasleys and been _genuinely_ scared when he'd been unable to reach him or see him after he went AWOL.

Going with the last piece of information, Harry then told him, "You didn't have to be so worried, Neville: once I found a way to save Sirius and Hermione came to stay, everything was better than ever. And thank you for helping keep his spirits up, Luna: it means a lot to me."

"I know," Luna reasoned, the four friends then walking with Harry and Sirius across the camp before Neville asked, "So, aside from being persona non grata with our letters and all that, where exactly have you been, Harry?"

"Busy," Harry answered, "I found an…associate who helped me set things straight and get Sirius' name cleared; in that time, my associate also helped me become stronger and tame my magic to a point where I'm now at the normal level for someone my age. Gave me and Hermione a place to stay too."

'Even though there's more power in me than ever before,' he added in thought, a part of him wondering if it was possible to share these secrets of advanced magic with humans.

"You certainly _seem_ better off," Luna reasoned, looking to Harry from the corner of her eye, a part of her feeling relieved to see her friend looking so much better and healthier.

"In the dark is where great strengths can be hidden, wouldn't you say, Harry?" Luna asked, startling Harry with her words before she smiled innocently as she asked, "Do you think they'll have the Leprechaun Parade before the match? Daddy's always saying that it's a highlight."

"I'm sure it will be," Harry laughed.

"Hey, there they are!" Neville exclaimed, cutting off Harry's train of thought as he returned his sight forwards: sure enough, some ways from where they were standing, he could easily pick out the freckles on the faces of the Weasley brood, each one of them laughing and joking around, though Harry _thought_ he could smell an air of rage on the wind and even _see_ Ron sulking about…something.

"Well let's go and say hello," Harry mused, striding towards the tent with his _ex_-friend in, but, because he was playing the game, he had to act like nothing had happened.

_Gods_, this was going to be difficult.

"Hi Ron, everyone!"

Seven heads lifted up as Harry, playing the role of _friend_ almost too well, called out to them: at the same time, the vampire prince caught a sight of Ron's sulk turning into a look of victory before, just as quickly, it was hidden behind a look of surprise as he stepped forwards, "Harry, mate: where the bloody hell have you…what's _he_ doing here?"

He was pointing at Sirius and Neville at the same time, both Harry and Hermione sharing looks with one another before Hermione, seeing a sort of _go ahead_ look in Harry's eyes, moved forwards and, before she could stop herself, she smacked Ron hard around the cheek. "You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach: are you so thick that you can't even read a bloody paper?"

"HOW DARE YOU…"

"Tone it down, Molly!" Sirius growled, stepping between the kids and their enemies, "Ron struck out first by insinuating something I bet Albus _didn't_ see coming: I'm here, I'm free and clear and, guess what? _I _am Harry's legal guardian!"

"No you're not," Ron argued, "The Muggles are…"

"The _Muggles_ left me locked out in the cold and ran away before anyone could get to them," Harry cut in, using the best lie he could come up with as he added, "If it wasn't for a friend of mine and Sirius' helping me out, I could have died of starvation or even been taken by who-knows-what maniacal madman! As for you, Ron, I've just got one thing to say to you and then we can get back to enjoying the Cup Final."

"What's that, Harry?"

"Just this," Harry answered, stepping up to Ron before he grabbed the idiot by the scruff of the neck and, lifting him off the ground with what _should_ have been impossible strength, he hissed icily, "My best friend is standing behind me with a look of shock on her face: and since you're neither smart nor a girl, I guess you're _not_ my best mate. Also, next time you want to plan to poison someone with potions of loyalty and love, make sure _no-one_ else can hear you. They're called privacy wards for a reason!"

"Harry James Potter, put him down _right now!_" Molly insisted, but Harry didn't listen.

Instead, he turned and, in a crazed sense, he _did_ do what Molly asked as he put Ron down…right in front of a furious-looking Sirius Black.

Then, turning back to the woman, he added, "And by the way, Molly, a word of advice: red hair, you may have; a motherly attitude, you may have; a loving, comfortable home, you may have…though I don't know _how_ or why…but you are _not_ my Mother. She died saving my life and, if you want to match that, then do me a favour: _die!_ And take your slut-minded, magpie-brained offspring with you!"

Molly's hand was up…and intercepted by a snarling, furious Lanin as he stepped from out of nowhere between Harry and the Weasley matriarch.

"Lay _one_ finger on the boy and you will rue the day you were born, _human,_" he hissed icily, earning a shake of the head from Harry as he looked deep into Molly's eyes.

"Harry?" asked Neville.

"Come with me," Harry answered, looking over his shoulder at Lanin as he explained, "We have much to talk about, Neville and Luna…after all, friends don't keep secrets."

As the three followed Harry and Sirius back to their tent, Harry opened his mind and directed his thoughts at Lanin, '_I could have done without you doing that, but it sends a message: wipe all of their minds except for the Twins and then tell them both to think about this. Make sure no-one can tell anyone else about who and what I've become._'

'_Yes, my Prince,_' Lanin replied, Harry also sensing an air of sorrow as he added, '_I apologies for endangering your secret: I couldn't let the witch hurt you._'

'_That's what _Sirius_ is for,_' Harry argued, earning an oh of understanding from Lanin before he added, '_But it's okay…just don't make the same mistake twice._'

'_Yes, Your Majesty._'

**Sea of Red**

After giving his friends the full details, Harry had Sirius swear them to silence so that they couldn't tell anyone about him: after the deeds were done, it was a bit of a shock to the prince to find that the two had different reactions.

Neville, was neither horrified nor content with what he'd heard: instead, he just told Harry of a fact concerning a lifelong friendship between their Houses and how, for a while now, he had wanted to try and return that friendship rather than watch from the sidelines.

"I'll keep your secrets, Harry," Neville had said to sum up his feelings, "But that doesn't mean I have to like this: we're not meant to be dark lions; Gryffindors are heroes."

"That's just how Harry is now, though," Hermione said. "He's not a hero or a villain – at least, not yet, anyway. He hasn't changed I've been with him most of the summer."

Realizing that she had a point, Neville had then sworn his vow, though he'd laughed when he told Harry that, as long as he didn't come looking for a midnight snack, he didn't much care _what_ sort of magical creature Harry had become. They were friends, allies and brothers in arms, but Neville wasn't ready to be an appetizer.

As for Luna, she merely smiled and, rather than give an opinion, she just swore her vow of silence before she told Harry, "The moon is the ally of the night and her glow is there to aid the night whenever he needs it."

Harry hadn't been able to say anything except, "O…kay."

Now, on their way to Sirius' private box in the stadium, Harry felt an air of gratefulness to his friends' senses of loyalty and devotion: in time, like he had done with Sirius, he would offer them a place as one of his Blood Templars and add them to his personal Inner Circle. With Hermione's book smarts, Neville's warrior-like strength and Luna's…well, and Luna, Harry would have a big advantage over his enemies if and when they chose to show their faces.

"Blimey Dad; how far up are we?"

'And speaking of enemies,' thought Harry, looking down to where the Weasleys were climbing the stairs: feeling Sirius' arm pull him back, Harry continued up the stadium's stairways before another voice cut off his thoughts of _ignore them_.

Aware of Ron and his family looking up at Harry with shock as though they'd only _just_ seen him here at the Cup.

Well, almost all the family: the Twins were looking up at the son of their idol with awe and shock, all right, but they also held looks of bemused wonder that turned to a look of promise as they both dipped their heads to him and winked as if to say, 'You can trust us.'

"Time will tell," Harry whispered as he rose to the top box and, following Sirius, went to enjoy the game…

**Sea of Red**

"Ireland won…"

"Yeah, but Krum caught the Snitch!"

"Ireland _still_ won; there's the luck of the Emerald Isle for you."

Harry let out a sigh as he overheard Ron's big mouth arguing with Luna and Neville about the result of the game; it wasn't that much of a care for him, but the Weasleys had caught up with them following the game and now they were having a little after-game party in the Weasleys' tent.

Thankfully, it was dark and Hermione and the Twins were keeping Harry from Ron and co.

Distracting himself from the banter, Harry looked to the Twins before he asked, "Can I really trust you?"

"To the end, oh son of Prongs," Fred answered, watching as George then joined Luna in an Irish dance, "Don't worry about us breaking our secrecy: Marauders look after their own."

"If only…" Harry grumbled, earning a look from Fred as he added, "Now I'm…what I am, we're not so sure about Messer Moony: his furry side may want to make mincemeat of my…fanged friends."

"You will still have your Demons, oh son of Prongs," Fred admitted, joining his brother in the dance while Harry, taking a sip from one of the bottles of blood that Sirius had provided, then joined in with a song from the Twins to silence Ron's banter:

_Viktor, I love you;_

_Viktor I do_

_When we're apart, my heart beats only for you…_

Amidst laughter, Harry suddenly stopped singing as he picked up the sounds of explosions from outside, but, amidst the darkness, there was a sense of pain and loss and fear.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," George laughed, but his amusement was stopped by Mr Weasley making an appearance with Sirius and, to Harry's surprise, Elwood.

"Stop it!" Arthur insisted, "It's not the Irish: everyone follow me; Harry, Hermione, Neville and Miss Lovegood: you're going with Sirius and Mr Morgen here back to Sirius' place."

"But Dad…" Ron argued, apparently sobering up as he thought of his pawn getting away again.

"No, Ron," Arthur remarked, "Sirius is Harry's guardian and, as such, he will be going with Sirius: now stick together!"

Passing through the tent's entrance flap, Harry found a modicum of hatred rising in him as he looked at what could best be described as a warzone: fires, destroyed tents and fleeing witches and wizards, all of whom were falling over one another trying to escape.

"What could be doing this?" asked Harry, but his answer came when a scream nearby caused him to turn, unwillingly separating him from the group as the cry ripped through his ears;

"The Death Eaters! Get away: the Death Eaters are here!"

**Chapter 5 and trouble has risen, but even with new allies and a chance to let his bestial side out, can Harry escape these wannabe Dark Warriors?**

**Plus, what will Fred and George say when they learn the full story of their honorary brother's change?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Crimson Prince vs. Death Eaters: Harry unleashes some big-time Elite power to fend off the Death Eaters; plus, back at Bludhaven, the Crimson Prince meets with the Council to discuss the QWC's events and Hermione has an interesting first meeting with Ariana**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: I changed a lot in this chapter as well as added two scenes. I fear that the time where entire chapters are scrapped is coming soon. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I will see if I can update this weekend, if not it'll be monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sea of Red

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot:**When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: ****This one will only have one new scenes and the bare minimum removed. A nice change from half the chapter last time. I'd like to tip my hat to WhiteElfElder and EndlessChains for discovering the ideas behind new scenes. They know what they mentioned, the rest of you will see soon. This is where my unique (at least I think it is) idea comes into play.**

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: To all those who enjoy the stories. To all those who enjoy writing and to all those who review every chapter. I write for you. I write for me. I write for fun, thanks for making it fun.**

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Hermione; Neville/Luna;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**DZ2: Yes I will be keeping that, and unfortunately for Umbridge I don't plan to let her out.**

**EndlessChains: That bit will be addressed in this chapter. She had a bit of a delayed reaction. Her final reason for leaving when she did is revealed. **

"_What could be doing this?" asked Harry, but his answer came when a scream nearby caused him to turn, unwillingly separating him from the group as the cry ripped through his ears;_

"_The Death Eaters! Get away: the Death Eaters are here!"_

Chapter 6: The Gathering Shadows

Chaos;

That was the order of the day for the members and guests of the Quidditch World Cup as tents exploded in flame, shadows danced on the ground and death reared its head within the campgrounds. Within the explosions, the shadows and the destruction, a group of six or seven figures moved through the tents, chanting in ominous languages while their wands and forms fired off curse after curse after curse.

Hearing the exclamation of the title belonging to these figures, the Crimson Prince, better known as the savior of the Light, Harry James Potter, stepped through the retreating people, shedding his sunglasses and revealing his black-sclera eyes, his clothes changing from casual robes into a suit of battle robes that held no significant crest or markings. At the same time, he splayed his fingers and let his claws extend from the tips of his fingers, his skin paling dramatically as his vampire spirit was released, his fangs extending from within their sheaths.

Seeing the Death Eaters standing in front of him, Harry lifted his hand to the nearest burning pyre and, tapping into his pyro-kinetic power, he summoned a burst of flame from the pyre and, once it was in his hand, he threw said hand outwards, sending the flames towards the Death Eaters in a plume of burning magic.

One of the Death Eaters let out a scream as the flames licked at his robe, the others now moving to locate the source of the assault while one of their number cast a green light at the screamer.

'That curse!' Harry thought to himself, letting the dark power of the Crimson Prince run through his veins, 'It's the one from my nightmares: these bastards…they must be part of Tom's forces!'

"There!" barked one of the Death Eaters, his eyes fixed on Harry, who smirked coldly as he prepared for battle.

"Now that I have your attention," Harry mused, splaying his fingers once again, but, this time, the claws at the tips of his nails turned as black as night.

"Kill him!" commanded another of the Death Eaters, one of his comrades moving to obey as the murderous green flash of the Killing Curse flew from a wand.

"Not this time," Harry snarled, surprising the Death Eaters with his actions when, just as the curse neared Harry's body, the shadows at his feet seemed to rise up, grabbing the curse like a football hitting the back of a net. Crushing the curse in the shadows, Harry then lifted his hand before he slashed it downwards, a piece of the shadows moving to obey his wishes as it sliced out in a thick black crescent-shaped blade that cut through the Death Eaters, scattering them away from one another.

"A Shadow Mage?" asked the Death Eater that had cursed Harry.

"No," the leader, identified by a slash across his dark mask courtesy of Harry's shadow sabre, "Those eyes, those claws…those powers: he's a vampire!"

"Impossible," the first Death Eater retorted, drawing his wand before he fired off another Killing Curse, which was again swallowed by the shield of shadows surrounding Harry, "Vampires are slaves of our lord: you have no right to attack your betters!"

"My betters?" asked Harry, laughing with a demon's edge to his voice as he asked, "And since when are blood banks like you _my_ betters? Humans are pathetic and deserve only one fate: delivered to them on the edge of my fangs!"

With that, he moved forwards with superhuman speed, using his claws to cut down the Death Eater that dared to insinuate that he was beneath them; with a cry and a spatter of blood that flew from the stump where his arm had once been, the Death Eater fell to the floor, now begging pathetically as he looked up at Harry.

"Please…" he gasped, holding up his remaining hand with a real edge of fear to him, "Show some…mercy."

"Sorry," Harry snarled, lowering his head while his hands grabbed the throat of the Death Eater, "All out of mercy!"

With that, he snapped the Death Eater's neck, but even when the man fell limp in his embrace, Harry still didn't let go: instead, he twisted the neck even sharper than was humanly possible and, to the horror of the Death Eaters, he _ripped_ the man's head clean from his shoulders, showering the ground in the man's blood.

Dropping the body on the floor, Harry grinned icily as he asked, "Who's next?"

"_Lumos Solem!_" one of the Death Eaters exclaimed, filling the world with light that Harry remembered from his first year.

Snarling at the feel of the sun's energy weakening him, Harry rounded on the Death Eaters, summoning his shadow shield once again as he hissed, "Shouldn't have done that!"

Before the Death Eater could move, Harry released more blades of darkness from the shield that cut through the Death Eater, slicing him up into a million pieces before he fell to the floor, dead as a doornail. Retracting his blades, Harry then turned to face another of the Death Eaters, but, instead of relying on his power, he simply used Flash-Veiling to move through the shadows and reappear behind the Death Eater.

When the pure-blooded bigot tried to make a run for it, Harry just laughed and grabbing at the man's arm, he pulled back and sank his fangs into the man's neck, his eyes fully blacking out now as he tasted the blood of the man and, through his blood, Harry also saw his memories.

What he saw made him feel a mix of anger and rage burn inside him: this man, Roderick King, was a low-level Death Eater just like his brothers-in-arms, each of them called on by a higher-stationed Death Eater to send a message to the world concerning Voldemort's return to power. Unfortunately, it seemed that Mr King didn't know the identity of his benefactor and so, with a snarl like a lion dissecting his prey, Harry ripped his fangs from the throat of the Death Eater and let him fall to the ground.

There were now two Death Eaters left, one of whom seemed to be trembling furiously as he pointed a shaking wand at Harry while the apparent leader – Harry simply thought of him as Slash – stood tall and proud, though the Crimson Prince could _smell_ his fear of the death of his comrades.

Looking over at Slash and his companion, Harry gathered more of the flames from the destruction around them and, forming a closed circle around them, he faced Slash as he exclaimed, "One chance, human: run back to your masters and accept failure…or face me and welcome death!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the companion cried, but once again, Harry just intercepted the curse with a flurry of shadows and, when he lowered it, he smiled coldly at the companion.

"Thank you," Harry laughed, "I was waiting for someone to put a name to the curse that tried to destroy me."

"What do you mean _tried?_" asked Slash, watching as Harry stepped towards him.

"What?" asked Harry, now stopping in front of Slash while he summoned the shadows to bind his companion, "You mean there's a wizard out there who _doesn't_ recognise me? I'm almost offended…_almost_."

Looking again to Harry's eyes, Slash's eyes widened as he gasped out, "Potter?"

"Good answer," Harry laughed, grabbing Slash around the throat before he hissed, "Shame you won't be around to tell anyone about it!"

Then, flexing the fingers of his right hand, Harry placed all of his fingers together and, with no real remorse or regret, he plunged his clawed hand straight into and _through_ Slash's heart, the still-beating organ being removed as Harry's clawed hand stuck out of the Death Eater's back before, with a predatory snarl, the vampire prince withdrew his hand and the heart. Slash's body fell to the floor where, as soon as it touched the ground, Harry summoned the flames to consume his body, leaving nothing but death and destruction in his wake.

'A fitting end for a monster like him,' Harry thought, holding the heart in his hand as he turned and, kneeling down, he held the heart over the petrified expression on the companion's face. "Now what am I going to do with you? I've fed already, so you wouldn't even do for a snack…and I'd say I've reached my quota of deaths today…but, oh, but you _know_ my name. You could tell them who I am."

"Please," the man whimpered, Harry shedding his mask to reveal a blonde-haired man with cold blue eyes and vampire-worthy pale skin, "Please, don't kill me: I'll do anything you say…I'll be your slave…please, I beg you."

"You…beg?" asked Harry, using his command over the shadows to make the man stand up despite the bands of darkness that restrained him; narrowing his eyes, Harry then asked, "What? Like the people whose lives you destroy beg you to spare them, you mean? Like the children you torment who beg for you to spare their Mummy and Daddy? Like the women who beg you _not_ to cause permanent irreparable damage when you rape them? Tell me, _human_, why should I spare your worthless existence?"

"I…I am a man of a long Dark line," the Death Eater answered, "I can…I can sense the darkness in you is not yet trained magically-speaking: spare me, _turn_ me if it is what you want…and my family's knowledge, my resources, my line…all are yours, I swear it!"

"A Dark line, you say?" asked Harry, smirking at the thought of learning more about Dark Magic beyond the simple-minded natures of the Ministry and Hogwarts, "But what if I choose _not_ to turn you? How will you earn my trust then, bag of blood?"

"Vampires take slaves, don't they?" asked the man, earning a nod from Harry, "Make me your slave, oh Lord of Night: I…I will serve you until the day you…you decide I am worthy of the gift…or I die, I swear it. Please, I beg you: don't kill me!"

Grabbing the man's neck in his hand, Harry snarled icily before he hissed coldly, "You now belong to me, human: betray me for _one_ second and you will feel Death's embrace…but serve me faithfully and you shall have the dark gifts handed to you: now, my slave, tell me your name."

'' Jackson," answered the man, his eyes glazing over as Harry's compulsion power took a-hold of his mind and his soul, "Jackson Whittemore."

Then, with Mr Whittemore now as one of his Blood Vassals – as he would later name all slaves who were waiting to be judged worthy of the gift of vampirism – Harry sank his fangs into the man's neck and began to perform the rite to mark his newest slave and ally…

**Sea of Red**

It was nearly twenty minutes later that anything actually happened following the now-unsuccessful raid on the World Cup;

Harry, with his new Blood Vassal in tow, wandered through the devastation and destruction, kicking loose shingle and timbers aside as he searched for the one he'd seen in Jackson's memories who would send the biggest part of the message towards the magical world. Now that he was also fed and his lust for the blood of his enemies was sated, Harry felt much calmer, but, to his amusement, he _didn't_ feel any remorse for taking the lives of lowly Death Eaters _or_ humans.

They could have had families…he didn't care.

They could have been someone's son or brother or daughter…he didn't care.

They could have had all the potential in the world ahead of them…still he didn't care.

They'd sold their souls out to Voldemort in exchange for power, prestige and the right to teach the world a lesson on the value of purebloods while teaching Muggle-borns and half-bloods a lesson they wouldn't soon forget.

_There_, Harry cared!

They didn't have any remorse for the lives they destroyed or the families they ruined: so why should _he_?

Passing one of the many destroyed campsites within the surrounding areas, Harry stopped when his vampire sense of smell picked up a lone figure standing several feet in front of him.

Stopping Jackson with an outstretched arm, Harry pointed into the distance before he whispered, "I think I've found him."

Peering over Harry's shoulder, the brunette-haired Blood Vassal narrowed his eyes before he nodded once, his voice now cold and monotone as he whispered, "I would have to agree with you, Master: I don't have the gift of your sight, but I recognise the outline."

"Can we put a name to the face?" asked Harry.

As Jackson went to answer, the man in the distance lifted his wand and, with a slight Scottish edge to his accent and voice, he commanded, "_MORSMORDRE!_"

A burst of green magic flew from the wand in the man's hand and, when it hit the skies, it seemed to take the form of a giant green skull, a coiled serpent protruding from the maw of the skull like it was sticking its tongue out at the world.

Lowering his eyes, Harry looked at the figure, who seemed to have noticed Harry and Jackson standing there, before he lifted his head defiantly and watched as the figure in the distance began to approach.

"Stop him," he commanded in a monotone voice, Jackson moving to draw his own wand as he aimed for the figure.

"_Boltun Burnae!_" Jackson exclaimed, firing off a burst of black flames that lit up the points between Harry and the approaching figure; even with his vampire sense of sight, Harry could only make out a head of wild hair beyond the wall of fire that sprang up. A shaggy-like appearance with a crazed sense of madness around him, but that was it.

"Harry! Where are you?"

The sound of Sirius' voice cut all further conflict off as the man in the distance turned and, with a burst of black magic, he vanished with some form of Apparition.

Moments later, Sirius, Elwood, Lanin and Hermione all appeared, the two vampires gathered around their prince while Sirius eyed the newcomer standing with his godson.

"Who are you?" asked the Black Lord, then noticing a jagged scar on the man's neck like a bolt of lightning drawn in blood.

"My name is Jackson Whittemore," Eric replied, indicating the mark on his neck as he explained, "Blood Vassal to my Master, Prince Harry James Potter: your question indicates that you are Templar Captain Sirius Orion Black; it is a great honor to meet you. I've heard much about your family."

"And I've heard of yours," Sirius mused, looking now to Harry as he asked, "Blood Vassal?"

"Jackson is the first of my own circle of slaves," Harry explained, lifting a hand as the three vampires made checks on his health, "I'm all right you three: as for the title of Blood Vassal, it's a title I'll bestow on any slave who aims to prove his or herself worthy of being one of us. Jackson, who was once a part of the raid that just occurred, is the first of those prodigal ones."

"So you already know how to mark your own slaves _and_ anoint them?" asked Elwood with an air of impressed feeling to him.

"I called on my House Elf to take the others back to my place. They should be alright for awhile, Hermione here refused to leave. Said something was telling her to find you."

"Thank you, Sirius, Hermione and I will talk later." Harry replied, before he cut off any further words by summoning his shadow shield, the blackness swallowing up a whole cavalcade of red spells that bounced off the shield harmlessly. Once he was sure it was safe, Harry snarled as he hissed, "You know? _Normal_ people say hello when they approach!"

"Barty!" exclaimed the familiar voice of Arthur Weasley as he stepped forwards with several wizards in tow, his voice addressing a frightened-looking man in a long coat and hat, a short moustache that could compare him to Hitler quivering above his lips. Seeing Harry and Sirius standing there with their company, Arthur then asked, "What do you think you're playing at, Crouch? Attacking not only the Head of House Black, but House Potter as well?"

"Elwood and the others let them know of their lineages," Sirius whispered to Harry before he added, "Don't worry, they didn't say anything about you."

"Which of you conjured it?" demanded the man identified as Barty Crouch by Arthur.

"You can't be insisting…" Sirius began, but he was cut off by Crouch's voice.

"It is a lie! You have been reported at the scene of a crime."

"Choose your enemies carefully, Wizard," Elwood growled, his voice tinged with rage that was only restrained because he was in the presence of his Prince. "I would _hate_ for your accusations to start a war you cannot win."

"We…we apologize, Lord Morgen," Arthur remarked, stepping forwards and courteously bowing his head to Elwood as he explained, "But with circumstances being how they are, we're a little…paranoid at the moment."

"Would someone explain for those of us in the peanut gallery what crimes have been committed?" asked Harry, looking at Crouch with renewed hatred: Sirius had told him after his vindication about how the man had been one of those who'd urged for a rushed incarceration following Wormtail's betrayal.

"That…" Arthur explained, pointing up to the sky at the green symbol as he explained to Harry, "Is the Dark Mark, Harry: it's a sign normally cast by Death Eaters working for…You-Know-Who: it's like his calling card as Muggles say."

"And those men?" asked Harry, knowing that it would be too late for them to do anything anyway, "They were his Death Eaters?"

"That's right," Arthur nodded.

"Then you'll find them dead," Jackson put in, pointing off towards where they'd come from as he explained, "Lord Morgen had his people aiding us when Lord Potter and I were closed in."

"Give…give me your wand, Potter!" Crouch insisted, Harry choosing to draw it as he watched the man tap the tip of his own wand against Harry's before he commanded, "_Prior Incantato!_"

Harry's wand – which was _not_ the holly-and-phoenix-feather wand but a yew wand with a feather from Isis in its core and a drop of vampire blood – shone with a soft white glow before it let out a small puff of white smoke that rose up and took the shape of a smoky word: _Diffindo_.

'_Have I thanked you for suggesting I buy a new wand for the new me, Lanin?_' Harry asked telepathically, watching as Crouch lowered his wand once more, apparently satisfied with his results.

'_Every time we train, Sire,_' Lanin replied, watching as Harry pocketed his wand before he faced Crouch.

"So…anything else you'd like to accuse me of, Crouch? After all, it's not the first mistake you've made, is it?"

Crouch blanched before he coughed and answered, "Lord Potter…I apologize for wrongfully accusing you: is there anything you can tell us that might aid our investigations?"

"I saw a man," Harry replied, pointing off towards the wall of now-dying flames as he added, "That way: he's the one who cast the Morsmordre Spell and sent that symbol into the sky."

There were a few shivers as people heard the almost-perfect hiss that accompanied Harry's explanation of the spell used before, just as Crouch led the wizards, the Aurors away from the gang, Arthur looked to Harry as he asked, "A man, Harry? Who?"

"I don't know," Harry answered, "I didn't get a look at his face…by the way, Mr Weasley, why are you still here?"

"Fred and George told me you hadn't gone with Sirius," Arthur explained, indicating Lanin and Elwood as he added, "Lord Morgen and Mr Scovetch told me they were friends of Sirius' who were here looking out for you and he trusted them despite being…what they are. So I decided to stay behind and make sure you got home all right."

'_He's telling the truth, Majesty,_' Elwood explained to Harry, '_Like his twin sons, he seems to have a strong sense of loyalty to you unlike the ones you would call Banshee, Troll Brain and the Slut._'

'_That's an interesting discovery, Elwood,_' Harry returned, before he thanked Arthur for his help and, following Sirius, he waited until they were far enough away before saying goodbye to his godfather as he and the vampire duo made their way to Bludhaven via Veiling, Harry and Jackson using Isis's Flash-Veiling since it was pretty tough to use Veiling with a passenger.

'Whoever that was,' Harry thought, reappearing in the main hall of his residence, 'I'm going to find out…and then I'm going after Tom.'

He paused to show Jackson to his new quarters as one of Harry's Blood Vassals before the vampire prince decided to call it a night: as he slipped into his coffin, he felt his fangs elongate with a thought on his path ahead:

'One way or another, I'm going to end this…_ once and for all!_'

**Sea of Red**

Harry entered his room with Hermione behind him. She had been crying for a few minuets now. The realization that she'd never see her parents again hit her hard. Harry sat her on his lap once they were on the bed and held her. He didn't know what else to do. He also didn't understand the part of him that was upset he couldn't calm her, the same part that had been drawing him to her since he was turned.

If he was honest to himself he'd say he thought it might be the Horcrux. Maybe perhaps when he absorbed it brought him closer to his soul mate?

"No I read about this it's part of it but it isn't just the horcrux. It's something called a dark soul bond." Hermione said replying to Harry's thoughts.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"It is the Horcrux and your turning activating an already present soul bond. It means I'm your dark bonded."

**Chapter 6 and Harry has met his enemy while showing the extent of his power on the battlefield: but what else could he learn from Jackson and what will happen to the CP in the Tournament?**

**Plus, what could Arthur be holding from Harry if his train of thought is so similar to the Twins? Hermione and Harry have a Dark Soul Bond, what else is in store?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: It's back to Hogwarts for the new Harry and the Crimson Prince meets with Sagenta, who has an offer for the royal vampire; plus, a hint to the year ahead is given with an announcement from Dumbledore and sides clash as Harry faces Ron again: can he keep his inner beast under control?**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: Next chapter will be dedicated to the first person to guess where the new character is from. Hint the show centers a town in California**

**OC Spell:**

_**Boltun Burnae: **_**The Flashfire Curse: Casts a powerful ball of flames that will continue to burn until doused by the caster; Credit to DZ2**


	7. Chapter 7

Sea of Red

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Personal Note: ****Alright a lot of you must be wondering after every day updates what happened. I haven't updated since last Friday. While I did say I might not update again till Monday it's Wednesday and I wasn't going to update today either. The reason? It's simple. Those who are closest to me on site know I have battled depression for the past five years. For those of you who are also battling depression you know how doing the same thing day after day makes you feel, especially if it's for a long period. So I took some personal time. I cant promise regular daily updates, but I promise I never will abandon this story. **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy this story. Also to Red Dragon by DZ2. The remake of Blood and honor. It's an amazing story. Not to be biased but Darkness is My Ally by DZ2 is my recommended read. It isn't a vampire Harry story but good all the same. The former was taken down. Still an amazing piece. Now it is also dedicated to : DZ2, Hi1221, .92 for guessing correctly last chapter. Jackson Whittemore is from the show Teen Wolf.

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Hermione; Neville/Luna

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**EndlessChains: Quite right. Hermione is definitely feeling the bond, as for her getting darker...Well that would be telling...But probably a bit like a certain dark witch...**

**DZ2: Yes that is correct. Things are going to get much more interesting in this chapter.**

**Hi1221: Yes you are correct! :)**

**ShadowPrincess: Not really, if and when she is turned she'll have her powers but Harry is still the one and only Crimson anything.**

**Goundry: While the idea is amusing it was pure coincidence...**

**WhiteElfElder: Ron will be addressed in this chapter...I hate him so much... **

"**Hello Witches, Wizards and...Muggle filth. It's your favorite dark witch here, but you can call me Bella. I haven't come in to the story yet... :( But I have been paying attention. So far Harry has died, become a vampire, discovered he was the Crimson Prince, Gone to Gringotts, realized he was the Lord of four legacies, Gone to the world cup, and slaughtered death eaters. He's been a very bad boy. Finally embraced the dark arts that boy has. Little light on the torture for my taste...But still acceptable."**

**-Foot Steps-**

"**Bella what in the name of the Order of the Kentucky Fried Chicken are you doing?"**

"**Sorry kiddies got to run MrGaga's back."**

"**Bella how many times Have I told you not to mess with the story!"**

**-Runs after a Cackling Bellatrix-**

Chapter 7: Baring Your Fangs

When Vector and Ariana heard about what had gone on at the World Cup and how Harry had moved with incredible speed and prowess to protect both his secret and his allies, both of the Council members had to admit that they'd never really believed they'd see such bloodlust in the Crimson Prince so early on. Both Elwood and his half-brother were quick to fill in the details while Harry provided a play-by-play of how he'd used their Shadow Manipulation powers to take out his enemies: when he also explained about the first of his Blood Vassals, the eldest of the trio seemed both intrigued and amused at the idea.

Finally, Harry took his rightful place at the head of the Council's seating and, with the three Elders looking upon him, he steepled his fingers before he spoke, "One thing I managed to gain from the events of the World Cup was that Voldemort is somehow _planning_ to make some sort of grand return. He sent the rookie Death Eaters as a warning to all about his return and, if I know that snake-faced bastard as well as I do, he'll add to his plans by involving _me_ somehow just like a certain someone else will too."

"What do you command, Majesty?" asked Ariana, knowing that Harry was referring to her fool of a mortal brother when he spoke of the someone else.

"We have to strike first," Harry explained, his eyes blacking out for a moment as he addressed the Council, as well as Lanin, "And we have to strike hard: now, thanks to descriptions and a talk with Jackson before this meeting, I know that Voldemort will gather forces and _try_ to get us on his side. Therefore, while I handle things on the Hogwarts front, I want each of you here to visit one of the clans and speak with their respective Elders. If they decide to remain loyal to Riddle, _slay_ them! If not, then offer them temporary sanctuary here on Edoc'sil and have them prepared for what is to come. Because, in the _very_ unlikely event that I fail and that mortal pretender returns, we'll have another war to fight on our hands aside from the one with the Lycanthropes."

The Elders inclined their heads in acknowledgment of Harry's orders before the Crimson Prince let his eyes return to normal as he added, "While I'm at Hogwarts, I'll be surrounded by humans, but I'll also have my student Templars alongside me. Sirius will act in his stead as my guardian and, as long as my secret isn't revealed, we'll have nothing to worry about."

"How can you be so certain of your secret remaining anonymous at Hogwarts, Sire?" asked Sagenta, looking up at Harry as the royal-blooded vampire looked back at him with a hint of amusement to his expression.

"Because, even _if_ they discover my secret," Harry answered, flashing his fangs for emphasis, "There's one thing that the humans _haven't_ considered: they _need_ their so-called Boy-Who-Lived to help save them from Riddle's second coming. Therefore, quite literally, I can get away with murder!"

"So you feel confident that my brother won't try anything?" asked Ariana, her eyes catching a strong sense of amusement in the look she received in response from Harry.

"It's not that he won't," Harry reasoned, "In fact, I'll be rather disappointed if he doesn't: what I'm saying, Lady Ariana, is that even if he does, he'll be creating one monster of a shit-storm that not even every Auror, Unspeakable and member of his forces will be able to deal with. And do you know why?"

The other vampires shook their heads;

"Because," Harry reasoned, smirking as he spoke to them, "Dumbledore's expecting me to die facing off against Tom, this we know: once he does that, he thinks that he'll have everything he needs to continue letting others believe him to be the greatest wizard of the age. However, what he _won't _expect is what my secret will reveal _if_ and when it's known to them."

"Which is?" asked Vector.

"Well, Lord Vector," Harry argued, his eyes blacking out once again as he asked, "Do _you_ know how to kill one who is already _dead _and still consider it a victory for the Light_?_"

**Sea of Red**

**A certain dark witch bolted up in bed in a certain prison. Her eyes wide and crazed, hair standing on end. She stood and walked to her barred window and looked out into the distance.**

**"He has risen Mother. Just as you told me, the Crimson Prince has fully embraced the dark. Don't fret Harry Potter. Bella's coming. She's going to protect you from all that may harm you." She spoke to the empty air.**

**"Nothings going to harm you, not while I'm around." (1) She said.**

**The prison of Azkaban did not have a peaceful night, as crazed screeches of laughter etched themselves into the night air.**

******Sea of Red**

**Hermione paced back and forth in their now joint quarters. She was extremely worried after he found out about the bond. He was sure Dumbledore was an even bigger threat now. Thinking that the minuet he discovered a bond he'd manipulate it to try and contain Harry. He would of course Hermione knew that but Harry was going to great lengths to prevent it.**

**What scared her though was the urges. She felt them deep under her skin begging for release. Her thirst for knowledge only fueling the fire. The tendrils caressing her in an almost intimate way. Dark Magic. The bound was urging her to try it, to use it, to master it. The longer she spent trying to deny it. To try and hold on to who she was or who she thought she was, the stronger it got.**

**She threw herself on the bed and starred at a wall. Maybe she wasn't who she thought she was. At least not anymore, no now she was Harry's. She belonged to him heart and soul. She finally had the man she always wanted, and she called him a man and it felt great. She finally felt complete after so long of feeling like she was missing something. So Hermione finished putting the nails in the coffin. She stood and went to the dungeon looking for a certain person.**

**Her eyes searching cell after cell until she found the last remaining source of Harry's pain. The last of his tormentors. Petunia Dursley. Once a skinny but healthy horse faced woman was now skin and bones, her face caving in on itself from lack of nutrients. So she opened the door to the cell and said one word 'Crucio'. Hermione Jean Granger died that night, the dark arts flowing through her as all anyone heard for the next few hours were screams.**

******Sea of Red **

With time, training, research and many different tasks that went with his mantle as Prince of the Vampires, Harry was a little disappointed to realize that there were just three days left of the summer, which meant that his summer of transformation and rebirth was almost over.

Sirius had already contacted him saying that Neville, and Luna would meet them on the train as would the Weasley Twins, who seemed intent on keeping their word to serve the 'son of Prongs' as they kept him up to date with the actions of their magpie-minded, Banshee-love-child kinsmen/enemies.

As for Harry, he had already told Lanin that Hogwarts was a trial that he would have to go through alone, which meant that nobody from the vampire world would be able to interfere, though he _did_ give the Clan Lord permission to liaise with the Forest Clans that dwelled within Hogwarts' Forbidden Forest.

Also, Jackson would be remaining on Edoc'sil to act as messenger between the Council and Harry, which also meant that, though Harry didn't _want_ it to happen, Isis would stay where she was and, whenever Jackson sent her with word from the Council, she would use the telepathic bond that she shared with the Crimson Prince to speak to him and give him a chance to get away.

And so, with just three days to go before he would return to a world filled with liars, conspirators and traitors, Harry knew that he had to be prepared, most of all for the constant need for blood since the sight of him drinking it in the Great Hall or the Gryffindor Common Room would look a _little_ suspicious.

Since Lanin was going to be spending time with the Forest Clans, the Sire of the Crimson Prince promised he'd bring fresh blood whenever he could and, as the Crimson Prince, Harry _did_ have the right to share the blood stocks and slaves of the Forest Clans anyway.

'But even with these preparations,' Harry thought to himself, making sure he had everything he needed for the year ahead, 'How am I supposed to tame my more…predatory natures? I don't mind letting them see my darker side magically-speaking, but my fangs grow and my eyes black out whenever I get _really_ pissed off, so how…'

The sound of a knock at the door to his chambers cut off Harry's train of thought; closing his trunk, the vampire prince lifted his head and, standing tall and proud, he remarked, "Enter."

The door opened and, without turning, Harry knew who it was because of the scent of exotic tropical flowers that touched his nostrils: there was only one vampire on the entire island who wore one such flower.

"How can I help, Sagenta?"

Giving a curt bow of respect to his prince, the brother of Lord Elwood cleared his throat before he spoke, "Begging your pardon for the intrusion, Majesty, but I was speaking with Lanin and he told me of how you seem to be concerned with the finer points of ensuring your secret is kept at Hogwarts."

"I'll just have to do the best I can with what I've got," Harry mused, moving over to the mini-fridge in his chambers that held a few bottles of blood for light refreshment…along with other drinks.

Withdrawing one of the bottles, Harry opened it and downed a few gulps before he offered it to Sagenta, who politely declined as he told Harry, "No thank you, my Prince: I have already dined today. Anyway, I understand how you wish to test your resolve against the human spawns who betrayed you amongst others, but, if I may speak freely, would you not benefit from a second set of eyes there, as humans say? Or perhaps…a second set of fangs?"

"I have the Forest Clans and Lanin for that," Harry reasoned, earning a nod from Sagenta.

"I agree that your sire can be alert for danger on the outside, my lord, but what about within?" He seemed to examine the _Plumeria_ flower on his lapel before he continued, "If a young-blood were there with you as a student, then it may be easier for you to hide your secret knowing that you were not facing the thirst and the trials alone. Plus, as the Crimson Prince, it would make sense for this young-blood to act as your guard as well as your ally as there will be those who choose to watch you closely, but your friend? I doubt it."

Harry couldn't deny that Sagenta had a point: a second vampire at Hogwarts who could masquerade as a student was an opportune advantage that would make some look the other way. Besides, Harry could trust this other vampire to keep secrets, be alert for danger and, in extreme circumstances, act as an alibi for Harry whenever he needed to get away to feed.

"All right," Harry nodded, finishing the bottle of blood in his hand before he added, "However, I would expect this young-blood to add him or herself to my Blood Templars _and_, since you seem to have a knowledge that would suggest it's someone of your clan, I'd expect their fealty to pass from you to me."

"Of course, my prince," Sanguini nodded, giving a soft smile to Harry before he asked, "So…you accept this young-blood, then?"

"Is he here?"

"He waits down in the main hall, my prince," Sanguini answered, "I did not want to seem presumptuous in allowing him to walk these hallowed halls like some everyday vampire. Only those of high-ranking have that right, such as the Lords of the clans and, of course, you and the Council."

"Then introduce us," Harry remarked, following a bowing Sanguini out to the main hall of Bludhaven where, standing by one of the many ornate statues that lined the corridors of the main annexe of Edoc'sil, the vampire prince caught sight of a young man with black hair.

His eyes were a strong shade of navy-blue that, in the wrong sort of light, could also be mistaken for black; he was dressed in a set of noble-looking robes of deep black mixed with hints of red that made him look like he'd been swallowed by the night.

Seeing the prince approach with his clan leader, the young-blood dropped to one knee, his fist clenched against his chest in a gesture of salute as he spoke, "Master, Lord Morgen has told me of my mission: I am here to serve you."

He had an eerie voice that reminded Harry of a serpent's hiss mixed with an air of nobility and, when he spoke, it was with clarity and a hint of submission to the prince's authority.

"Your loyalty is appreciated, young Daywalker," Harry replied calmly, his eyes inspecting the vampire now kneeling before him as he asked, "Do you have a name and will it be the same one you go to Hogwarts under?"

"I have been granted sanctuary by Lord Black, your human ally, to use his name as my own," the man explained, his eyes now looking up at Harry as he added, "However, I shall still be using my real forename: Damon! My real name is Damon Orpheus, blood-born son of the Clan of Nosgoth: I am a Daywalker with skills of the blade and elemental commands, both of which are at your command, my Crimson Prince."

"Nosgoth?" asked Harry, approaching the vampire Damon before he allowed him to stand as he asked, "Where does Clan Nosgoth make its bearings?"

"Eastern Siberia, my lord," Damon answered, then aware of Sagenta leaving the two young vampires to speak, "My Father is Azrael Shinato, Head of the Clan and emissary of Lord Morgen. The frigid cold of the Siberian wastelands allow for us to train our minds and bodies to become hardy, stern-willed survivors and warriors. When my Father heard that you would need some sort of advocate to aid you in your trials in the human world, it was Lord Morgen's wish that I be brought for your inspection and approval."

'So it seems that even though I rule them, the clan leaders have a tendency to act on instinct,' Harry thought, leading Damon through to the lounge room of the Citadel as he frowned at the thought, 'It seems their freedom has been too well-known to them: if one of them decides to remove themselves from our kinsmen, then I'll need to deal with it.'

Taking a seat by the fireplace, Harry let his fingers drum on the arms of the chair before he asked, "And why should I even agree to this, Damon? As I told Sire Morgen, I could be perfectly content doing the best that I can with what I have."

"I understand completely, my Prince," Damon agreed, his blue eyes then holding an almost spiritual glow to them that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end. There was something almost…spectral to this warrior with an air of power that reeked of darkness and death and yet, from what Sagenta had told him, the guy was no older than Harry.

"So?" asked Harry, igniting the fireplace with a snap of his fingers, "Why should I allow this?"

"I can understand that you may think me as new-blooded to this as you, Highness," Damon replied, his voice tinged with an air of warmth and understanding as he spoke, "However, as I said, I was blood-born, which means that I am a pure-blooded vampire born to vampire parents and, despite my appearance and attitude, I am, in point of fact, fourteen years, seven months and fifteen days old. As with others of Nosgoth, I hold certain abilities that can be of use to you: for example, I have control over ice and shadows, which also allows me to wander the world between this realm and the realm of the dead: we call it the Spectral Plane."

"Okay."

"I also have experience in controlling the urge to feed even around the largest crowd of humans," Damon continued, "As well as a strong affinity with the blade and the hex weapons of the world."

"I see."

"And finally," Damon added, "Perhaps the most-important of all, like the rest of your servants, Master, I am prepared to _die_ to protect you and your secrets: I know you will need to pass for the human, Harry Potter, at your school and I can act friendly and pass for human as well as most vampires. I have an extensive archive of spells, charms, hexes and curses at my disposal and a full knowledge and understanding of the majority of Hogwarts subjects. All I ask is a chance, Master, and I promise you that I will not fail you."

"And," Harry asked, going for the biggest concern he had, "What about emotionally-speaking? There'll be those at Hogwarts that will try and test your resolve and question about just _how_ you know me and where we met? Can you safely say that you can keep your emotions in check and only let them out at the right moment?"

"Not only can I, my prince," Damon answered, "I _will_ do so: humans are little more than prattling birds to me; their opinions of me do not matter. All that matters is that I succeed in my task…and my task is to watch out for you and ensure that the wrong sort of company do _not_ learn your secrets."

"Well then," Harry sighed, actually laughing at how simple this seemed, "I can't really think of any other arguments: congratulations, Damon _Black_; it looks like you're going to Hogwarts."

Damon bowed his head in acknowledgment of the information, before he smirked and, lifting his head, he added, "I look forwards to our first day back then…Harry."

Even Harry smiled at how easy the guy was with switching from noble-and-obedient to friendly and free-spirited…

**Sea of Red**

Even though he was now a dark soul of blood and honor and hatred, Harry couldn't help but let himself feel like his old self as he set eyes on the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express on September First. Dressed in his Hogwarts robes and with the glasses provided by Sirius from the World Cup hiding his eyes from the sun, Harry tried not to laugh at the sight of most of the girls of the school – and a few of the guys, which crept him out a little – looking at him with longing and attraction.

At his side, Damon – also already dressed in his Hogwarts robes and with a pair of magical contacts that kept his eyes out of the sun and made them look slightly brighter than they were – pushed his trunk and a cage containing a brown-feathered Great Horned Owl onto the train, Harry following suit with his own things before both young vampires took their seats in their compartment.

As he sat down, Damon managed a soft chuckle before he asked, "If I may be so bold, where is your bonded and are they always like this?"

"Over here, I'm used to it," Harry reasoned, shedding his glasses as he drew his wand and, casting a quick sun-proofing charm on the window that he'd learned at Edoc'sil, he settled into his chair before he added, "Now remember, you're _not_ my servant here, but you're more than welcome to show your dark nature to certain people. We're friends and I trust you because of how you and Lanin helped protect me and Sirius…Hermione will be along shortly. She's trying to not hate herself. She used the dark arts for the first time the other night, and my aunt is...well she's alive but not there if you catch my drift." Harry said.

"And when Sirius discovered that I was an orphan, he adopted me as a way of saying thanks for keeping an eye on you," Damon finished, memorising their cover story almost perfectly as he added, "And we've been friends and study partners ever since, working together and growing stronger. As for Hermione. Is she going to be alright?"

"Just checking, and yes I think so. She's just shocked and a little invigorated but also upset. She's a very complicated woman." Harry chuckled as the train shuddered and, after a few moments, their compartment was flooded with the sunlight from outside; however, thanks to the charm on their window – which made the window pane darken outside so no-one and nothing could look _in_, but those inside could look outside – the sun didn't bother the two young vampires.

After about ten minutes, Damon straightened up as did Harry as, from the other side of the door, the two of them picked out a scent of vile treachery and things best left unsaid. At the same time, Harry fought to keep the smile from his face as a familiar voice asked, "Where _is_ he? We're supposed to keep an eye on him so that the Headmaster's plans can go ahead. After all the money we forked out for this year, we deserve some comeback."

"As long as he hasn't fallen for anyone, we'll be okay," a second voice, this one that of a familiar female, added, "Then I can go ahead and dose him with these potions and make him pine for me like the dog he is."

At that moment, the door opened and Harry adopted a look of surprise hinted by disgust as he saw Ron and Ginny standing outside, both of them shocked to see the new Harry along with the stranger in his compartment.

Fighting the growl that rose in his throat, Harry smirked before he asked, "What's wrong with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Harry!" gasped Ron, "You're…you're alive!"

"Evidently so," Harry reasoned, before his smirk turned into a smile as a couple more figures appeared behind the Gruesome Twosome, "Hermione, Neville…oh, and the lovely Luna too, I see: come in, join us."

"Thanks, Harry! I um..needed to calm down after the other night." Hermione sighed, squeezing past Ron and sitting down next to Damon, Neville next to her while Luna parked herself on Harry's lap, much to the amusement of the vampire prince and the rage of the Scarlet Slut.

"Got a problem with chairs, Luna?" asked Harry, earning a giggle from Luna as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're _much_ comfier than a chair, Harry," Luna sniggered, earning laughs from Hermione and Neville "Watch it Luna he's mine. I don't share!" Hermione said with a giggle. Damon shook his head, the action then getting him noticed as Luna added, "Oh, hello Damon: your Father said we'd be seeing you and Harry together: how was Lyon?"

"Miserable," Damon grumbled, the play-along clear to Harry as some sort of 'Luna-test' that Damon must have passed as he added, "The beaches were packed, the food was crap and, worse of all, Dad was busy working with Harry while you lot were recovering from that shock at the World Cup."

"Oh yeah!" laughed Ron, moving to the empty chair next to Harry, before he was _apparently_ shoved away by Luna – Harry had really TKd him as he sensed what Luna had planned – before he asked, "What the hell? We were just about to talk about the Cup and…"

"And we've got other thoughts on our minds than some fluff-brained wimp chasing a nut no bigger than your morning glory around," Harry hissed, his eyes drilling into Ron's skull as he added, "Besides, there were more important things than the broom riders at the Cup."

"Like what?" asked Ron, rubbing his backside where he'd fallen as he added, "For Merlin's sake, Harry: _Krum_ was there, you know?"

"And I'm sure Miss Bread and Mr Butter will miss him and his siblings," Luna chided, earning a glare from Ginny.

"Who's talking to you, _Loony?_" demanded Ron, unaware that he'd said the wrong thing as Harry rose, but so did Damon, both of them standing protectively in front of Luna while Harry put his hand on the door.

"Leave Ron," Harry snarled, feeling the familiar bloodlust rise in him, "And don't come back until you can say our friend's name _properly_: on second thoughts, don't bother: you can't even keep a secret to yourself, so what hope does Luna have?"

"What are you…"

"Let me make it _really_ simple for you," Harry added, now leaning in so close that he could smell the Stilton-Cheese-worthy breath of Ron Weasley as well as the fear of the git for his plans failing. However, ignoring all these things, Harry then hissed coldly, "I…Heard…You…Talk…Ing…A…Bout Me…Last…Summer!"

"You…you didn't!"

"I-I-I-I did," Harry replied, mocking Ron's stammer as he added, "And you won't get a single _hair_ on what I have or anything else because, guess what, I don't fancy someone who looks like my Mum and I'm _certainly_ not swinging for the Campers, so you won't get a thing, Ron. As usual."

"You're wrong."

Harry just sniggered, his eyes boring into Ron's skull as he asked, "Am I? Funny how a lot of people seem to _say_ that, but none of them actually know what it means to me; now, be a good little Weasel-bee and bugger off: you're cloying our air with your stink. By all the Gods, Ronniekins, do you not even know what a shower or bath is for?"

With that, Harry wafted his hand over his face before he turned and returned to the compartment, sitting back down next to Luna who, to his shock, then moved to lay his head in her lap, gently stroking his black hair while Neville locked their compartment, Hermione looking both relieved and a little worried as she looked at her now-content friend.

"Be honest," she asked, looking from Damon to Harry, "You _wanted_ to drink their blood, didn't you?"

"Drain them dry, Hermione," Damon answered, his almost-hypnotic voice catching the attention of everyone in the compartment before Harry sniggered in agreement.

"Patience, Damon," he muttered, letting out a soft moan of contentment as he added, "We've got _all_ year…and as for you, Luna: keep it up…and thanks."

"What are friends for, my liege?" asked Luna, continuing to stroke Harry's hairline as the train moved on to Hogwarts.

Hermione replace Luna on Harry's lap soon after that, where she promptly fell asleep.

**Chapter 7 and Harry has shown his dark nature in revealing what he knows, but will his warning sway the idiot and his magpie-minded sister?**

**Plus, how will Damon settle into Hogwarts and can he help keep our favorite dark prince from eating the school in a feeding frenzy? Also Bella makes a cameo what could this mean?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: A hint to the year ahead is given with an announcement from Dumbledore as Harry hears about the TWT; plus, Damon is sorted and Harry finds an unlikely ally in one whom follows the blood gangs; Also Hermione let's lose with her magic again**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: Alright to the people who can guess where the line Bella said is from, I will dedicate the next chapter to you.**

**AN 2: Now, to those who can guess where I got Damon's name you get virtual cookies. Good luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sea of Red

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot:**When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: ****Alright RL has become more hectic than I thought it would. I actually got a job, so I can only update this twice a week from now on. Monday and Friday are the day's I chose. I plan for fifteen chapters total and a sequel later on for year five. After this I have three other projects to finish first and then I'll start the sequel.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy it; Also to Kazarus, DZ2, and Hi1221 for guessing correctly on my poll from last chapter.

**"Hey everyone It's Bella I only have a couple minuets so I'll be quick. Last chapter we had a train ride and confrontations with...blood traitors...filthy scum.. This chapter your in for some romance, some laughs, some fear, and creative use of a borderline dark spell. I knew that boy would come around soon...**

******-Foot Steps****-**

**"Bella! You better not be at the computer again!"**

**"Sorry kiddies gotta go"**

**-Flees from angry writer- **

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Hermione; Neville/Luna

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**Kazarus: Thanks for your kind words, careful though my ego just swelled up.**

**DZ2:No apology is needed friend. It is no one's business but your own.**

**Endless Chains: Hermione. What else can I say about her but that she will get darker as we approach the end to this story. Now Bella. She is my favorite character hands down in the Harry Potter world, as for her reasons to protect Harry, it has something to do with the Blacks and Harry's new destiny. **

**WhiteElfElder: Harry will reveal his secret in this story. But he'll be forced to do so towards the end a bit more. Bella will be a bigger part at the final chapter and the sequel.**

Chapter 8: Return to Hogwarts

It was raining quite heavily when the Hogwarts Express reached Hogsmeade Station;

Thanks to their command over the storm and a handy little charm that he remembered Hermione casting the year before, it was fairly easy for Harry and Damon to keep their friends and allies dry while everyone else was soaked thoroughly. Traveling together in the carriages to the school, Hermione, Neville and Damon then noticed how Harry also seemed to make sure that Luna wasn't only dry, but comfortable.

They had to laugh when they noticed that she wasn't too concerned about showing him how comfortable she was by leaning into his embrace and toying with his long black hair as he kept her dry.

When they reached the school, Harry and Damon helped the others down before, as he noticed the looks he was getting from the others, Harry shrugged before he asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied, smiling softly as she saw an old and familiar side to her bonded that she'd never seen in weeks. It proved that, though he was now a spirit of blood and shadows, he was still Harry inside. In an attempt to hide this fact, Hermione then added, "It's just nice to see you get back to some old routines, Harry: it feels like forever since you were just able to relax."

"Well," Harry shrugged, canceling the water-proofing charms on his friends as he added, "Despite the one or two exceptions to this place, I can't deny how much Hogwarts still feels like home to me, so there's not much to…"

"AHHH!"

As several heads turned in the direction of the scream that many saw to have come from a heavily-soaked Ron Weasley, Harry sniffed once before he finished, "Worry about…looks like Peeves is up to his usual tricks, so shall we just go in?"

As Professor McGonagall came out from the Hall to berate the resident poltergeist for his actions, the five friends slipped through the door and moved off towards the Gryffindor Table, though Harry did have Damon remain standing for now as he needed to be sorted himself. However, given that Luna, a Ravenclaw by sorting, was sat with them, the vampire warrior got the impression that Harry would still need him to remain with the Lion's Den in due time.

When the rest of the students finally made their way into the Great Hall, Harry nodded once to his friend and ally, his eyes watching as Damon moved off to wait for the other new students while Gryffindor House sat with the infamous trio of Lions and the guest Eagle amongst them.

However, as Ron slammed himself down into the seat opposite Harry, Hermione and Neville, he grunted once before he snapped, "Get to your proper seats, Loony: only Gryffindors welcome here."

"Then perhaps a Badger Brain like you should be where you belong," Harry suggested, earning a glare from Ron as he added, "Then again, maybe even Slytherin would welcome someone like you: let's face it, they welcomed Crabbe and Goyle, so you'd feel right at home."

"Was I talking to _you_, Potter?" asked Ron, Harry smirking with a hint of victory as he saw the true idiot beneath the former _best mate_ façade that he'd played for so long, "If you like Loony so much, then _you_ leave with her: no doubt those Eagles would welcome you and the Know-It-All there!"

"What a good idea," Harry sniggered, rising from his seat before he asked, "You coming to join us, Hermione? How about you, Neville?"

"Right behind you, love," Hermione huffed, moving with the vampire prince over to the Ravenclaw Table where, as the Eagles watched with disbelief, the so-called _Golden Boy of Gryffindor_ sat with one of their own accompanied by Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.

"Potter, Granger, Longbottom!" snapped Professor Snape, giving Harry the thought of how it was only a matter of time before _he_ opened his mouth as well, "Detention for all three of you and I think 20 points _each_ from Gryffindor should teach you about staying on your own side of the hall."

"I am countering those deductions and revoking the detentions, Severus," Professor Flitwick remarked, much to Harry's surprise as the goblin-blood Professor added, "As it happens, I heard Mr Weasley threaten Mr Potter to leave with the young Miss Lovegood if, and I'm quoting directly here, he _liked Loony so much._ Now why one of the House of the Brave feels compelled to insult one of my Eagles like that, I don't know. However," here, he glared at each of the Eagles seated around Harry and his companions as he added, "I hope _none of my Ravenclaws_ have used such a degrading name for one of their own."

There were a few shakes of the head, but Harry, amidst his surprise at Professor Flitwick's assistance and explanation, knew that they were lying: after all, he _could_ read their minds and each one of them was expressing fear about Flitwick discovering that they _had_ used the bullying term towards Luna. In fact, some of them even found it funny to steal Luna's possessions, tell her the _wrong_ passwords and confuse her with where she was _meant_ to be as well as sabotaging her showers and learning materials.

As he waited for the other students to arrive, Harry lowered his voice so that the Ravenclaws could hear him, his tone edged by his typical vampiric hiss as he warned them, "Luna is _my_ friend and she's also Hermione's and Neville's: if I hear any of you have continued insulting her, you will discover the reason why you should remember that my Father _was_ one of the greatest pranksters in this school. As for her things being stolen, you're going to return each of them by the end of this week…or else."

"Or else what, Potter?" asked Marietta Edgecombe, the other members of the Eagles feeling mixed reactions to her question: some knew it was the _wrong_ thing to ask while some actually wanted to see what he'd do.

"She _did_ ask, Harry," Luna sighed, earning a nod of agreement from Harry as he looked up and, drawing his wand, he pointed it at Marietta's eyes, his voice low as he gave his answer.

"_Phobicio._"

A series of grey sparkles seemed to run over Marietta's eyes before a scream tore from the girl's lips as she rubbed her eyes and, looking at her hands, she saw what Harry meant by _or else_.

"Gross," she squealed, looking to the others with her raised hands, "Look at them: my nails are disgusting; and my skin…ew, the blotches, the scabs; how am I supposed to get Davies on my side when I look like a hag?"

Roger Davies suddenly turned green while Hermione, Neville, Luna and a few of the Ravenclaws laughed; Harry, meanwhile, heaved a sigh before casting the counter spell, his eyes boring into each of the Eagles' skulls as he told them, "I don't need to damage you physically to show how serious I am: in the end, there's a greater weapon out there than bloodshed and torment…and it's fear! I trust no-one else wants an example of what I can do if I turn the fear up to the next level?"

There were several shakes of the head from the Ravenclaws while, next to Harry, Professor Flitwick had suddenly appeared upon hearing Marietta's screams and, seeing the boy's nonchalant attitude, he sighed before he told Harry, "Five points from Gryffindor for using magic on another student, Mr Potter; however, I also give ten points to each of you for standing up for one of my Eagles."

"I apologize for my callous behaviour, Professor," Harry replied, inclining his head to the stout Professor as he explained, "However I was introduced to Luna over the summer and, when I heard of how she'd been seen as the outcast around the Ravenclaw Dorm, I felt compelled to help as I would do the same for all of my friends."

"Your Mother would be proud of that strength to you, Potter," Flitwick added, earning a soft smile from Harry before he returned to the High Table.

"That was…weird," Harry whispered once the man was gone, "First he defends me, then he punishes me and yet defends my reason for acting like I did."

"Maybe he sees your Mother in you, Harry," suggested Neville, shrugging ruefully as he added, "It's no secret that Lily Evans was his favorite student in her day."

"Or maybe it's more to do with his line," suggested Luna, earning a look from the others as she explained, "The warrior protects its own and its loyalty is not so easily acquired."

"You mean?" asked Harry, looking once to Flitwick before the doors opened, announcing the beginning of the Sorting, "Are you saying that he may have some sort of loyalty towards…my friends in high places?"

"That's it," Luna nodded, "Thanks for showing them why even a broken Eagle has friends they shouldn't mess with, Harry: thank you."

"Err…you're welcome," Harry laughed "Luna, I've known you for all of three months or so and I _still_ don't understand you."

"And you never will," Luna agreed, before she adopted her usual dreamy stare as she muttered, "Hungry…I hope there's pudding."

Her comment got a laugh out of the others as Professor McGonagall began the sorting with none other than Damon, who moved to the seat and, sitting down underneath it, seemed to whisper to the hat before it decreed, "RAVENCLAW!"

'And the surprises continue,' thought Harry as his faithful ally moved to the Eagle's Nest to join them while the Sorting continued…

**Sea of Red**

After the Sorting, amongst the surprises and the introductions being made by the new students, Professor Dumbledore stood in the centre of the hall before he addressed the students, "Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement."

'You're being committed to an insane asylum and being assisted in your death? If that's the case I'm sure Gilderoy-I-Can-Oblivate-Anyone-Lockheart would be happy to have a roommate in St. Mungos' wondered Harry, his train of thought being picked up by Damon as the other vampire sniggered to himself.

Ignorant of the death wish that Harry was sending him, Dumbledore continued, "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…"

He paused for a moment as Mr Filch moved towards the head of the hall and whispered something indistinctly, which Dumbledore then confirmed to the man before sending him back out as the headmaster continued, "So, as I was saying, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a _legendary_ event: the Triwizard Tournament."

"You are _kidding_ me," whispered Damon, earning a look from Harry as the young vampire whispered, "My Father told me about the Tournament: he said it was outlawed over a century ago because of the death toll. If it's coming to Hogwarts…"

"It's no coincidence after the Dark Mark _and_ my being here," Harry agreed, listening as Dumbledore continued.

"Now for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected, but let me be clear…" He seemed to examine the entire hall of interested faces and whispering rumors as the headmaster continued, "If chosen: you _stand_ alone…and trust me when I say that these contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more on that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the _lovely_ _ladies_ of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

As though it was upon his command, the doors to the Great Hall opened again and a crowd of young-looking girls in blue uniforms that reminded Harry of the daytime skies seemed to walk into the hall, stopping at certain moments to sigh dramatically. However, with each sigh, they released what appeared to be a magically-summoned flock of birds before the girls broke into a run, Harry shaking his head as he heard a few shocked whispers from how they ran.

When they reached the front, the girls released their magic once again before a flurry of birds flew around the room; at the same time, what had to be the _biggest_ woman that Harry had ever set eyes on walked in behind them.

His thoughts were echoed when, across on the Gryffindor Table, Seamus Finnegan muttered, "Blimey; that's one _big_ woman."

"I think Hagrid's in love," Hermione muttered, drawing Harry's attention to the High Table as Madame Maxime reached the front of the hall: sure enough, Hagrid looked like he'd seen an angel in human form…or giant form…but anyway, he was starstruck.

As Dumbledore placed a chaste kiss on the back of Madame Maxime's hand, he returned to the students before he continued, "And now our friends from the north: please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff!"

"Karkaroff?" asked Neville, earning a look from Harry as the doors were opened once more and, like a well-practiced military parade, several tall, strong-looking wizards marched into the hall, slamming the butts of staffs onto the ground in succession in another display of magic.

"You know him, Neville?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Neville.

"Let's just say that he was accused of being…in the same business as your Vassal, Harry," Neville whispered, earning a glare from the Crimson Prince as Karkaroff made his entrance and, at his side, there was another figure that Harry recognized as did most of the students.

"It's Viktor Krum!" gasped Terry Boot, earning a shake of the head from Harry.

"Just when I'd thought myself rid of that bon-bon brain!"

As Karkaroff and Dumbledore seemed to greet each other like old friends, much to Harry's chagrin as he saw the old man embrace an enemy, the Headmaster moved once more to the podium, this time accompanied by what looked like a large object that, with a gesture from Dumbledore's wand, seemed to melt away to form a rather ancient-looking goblet that, when it was exposed to the air, began to light up with blue flames at its tip.

"The Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore explained, "Anyone willing to submit their name into the Tournament need only do so on a slip of parchment and put it into the goblet by this time on Thursday Night. But I warn you that these tests are both morally and physically dangerous: it is for that reason that the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain it, allow me to introduce the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Mr Bartemius Crouch."

'Can this day get _any_ worse?' asked Harry as he saw the Hitler-lookalike move to the front of the crowd and, stopping before the crowded hall, he seemed to stammer for a moment before he was cut off as a particularly violet lightning bolt shook the skies overhead.

As students screamed and people looked up, Harry caught sight of a figure drawing his wand and pointing it at the skies, dissipating the lightning while he moved into view, exposing a scarred face, thick, rough-edged figure and a false leg. He also had one eye that seemed to look everywhere at once while focusing on a solitary target.

"My God," Neville gasped, earning a look from Harry as he explained, "It's Mad-Eye Moody."

"Alastor Moody?" asked Hermione, "The Auror?"

"The One and Only," Damon whispered, leaning in close to Harry before he added, "But something's off with him: he _smells_ of darkness and power as you'd expect from one with his legendary status, but…there's something else: I can't quite place it."

"Then perhaps we should keep an eye on Mr Moody," Harry added, sniffing at the air as he saw Moody drink from a flask; as he drank, Harry's vampire senses had him clenching his fists to stop his claws showing themselves.

Damon may not know the smell, but it was one that Harry himself had used:

Polyjuice Potion.

'So why would he need that?' wondered Harry as Crouch announced that the age restriction had been changed to seventeen, much to the three schools' combined chagrin, 'And who is he really?'

As Dumbledore put it shortly afterwards, the Triwizard Tournament had truly begun that night…but it wasn't the only thing.

**Sea of Red**

After the feast, Harry rose with everyone else and made for the doors; however, as he reached the grand staircase, he pulled his hands out, stopping Neville, Hermione and Luna with a small piece of TK while Damon, sensing his prince's mind-set, stopped as well.

"We're not going to Gryffindor Tower," Harry explained when they looked at him with bewilderment, "Or Eagle's Roost: given all the twists and turns of this year and, because quite frankly, I don't trust myself not to rip Ron's throat out in my sleep, we'll be taking up a new residence."

"Where?" asked Neville.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Harry answered, much to Hermione's shock; sensing her fear, he put her mind at ease as he explained, "I'm the only Parseltongue in the school, Hermione: and besides, the Basilisk _is_ dead and the Chamber is empty. A few spells and a little help from my Clan out in the Forest and we'd have quite the interim dorm until this year is done. After that…I don't know what we'll do."

"But what if people start asking questions?" asked Hermione.

"Let them," Harry answered, looking to the stunned faces of the others as he explained, "I'm only going to be here anyway because of whatever threat is out there: in the _highly_ unlikely event that the worst comes to the worst, then I'm leaving Hogwarts to rule as I'm destined to do. In any other event…well, I've actually got Lanin looking into some more…nightwalker-friendly schools where I can be who I really am without fear or prejudice."

"Always with a back-up plan," Luna smiled, earning a nod from Harry.

"That's me in a nutshell…so, shall we?"

**Sea of Red**

With a summons to his Midnight Phoenix familiar, Harry was able to provide spare rooms and lodgings for his friends while he took his own area, which was really just a finer-crafted tent than the one they'd stayed in at the Quidditch World Cup. Because of the darkness of the Chamber, Harry also didn't need to sleep in a coffin – which he didn't mind doing, but you just couldn't beat your own bed – and so, as he lay in bed, his mind whirling with the revelations of the day, he found a smile coming onto his face.

"Whoever's impersonating Moody," he whispered to no-one in particular, "They must be tied to the attack at the World Cup: maybe I should call Jackson and ask him more about why _exactly_ they were there."

"Maybe you should," a familiar voice answered, earning a gasp from Harry as he looked down at the end of his bed to see Hermione standing there, dressed in her own nightclothes, smiling at him.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Harry.

"Couldn't sleep," Hermione answered, turning her head to the side as she asked, "Can…I mean, would you mind if we…if I…oh what am I saying? Harry, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I _still_ don't get you, half the time Mione," Harry laughed, sitting upright before he pulled the covers back, letting the younger girl slide in next to him. When she was comfortable, Harry lowered his head and returned his attention to the ceiling, doing his best to ignore the growl of hunger that ripped through him at the scent of Hermione's blood and the beating of her heart.

Next to him, Hermione turned over and snaked her hand around his waist before she asked, "Am I making you hungry, Harry?"

"No," Harry lied, but Hermione just laughed.

"I think I am," she giggled, before, to his surprise, she brushed her hair away from her neck and exposed it to him, "Go on…it's okay: I don't mind. Consider it my price for sharing your bed."

"I…I can't," Harry replied, but he could feel his fangs elongate at the willing offering he was being given, "You're my…my bonded and…I could never…until I turned you"

"Yes you could," Hermione argued, tracing his chin with her fingers as she added, "You can always have me, Harry."

As Harry looked down at her, his eyes widened when he saw her brown eyes almost darken with a longing and a want that he'd never seen before in…_anyone_.

So Harry gave in. He lowered his head to his bonded's neck and licked the skin there. Hermione turned her head so he had better access, and he bit down hard causing a loud gasp of that pleasure pain to come from her. He had claimed his bonded. Hermione was his, and when the time came she'd be his in darkness.

**Chapter 8 and Harry has returned to Hogwarts for a few surprises, but what else is just over the horizons?**

**Plus, how are they going to handle everything the tournament shall bring?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry and Hermione's bond grows, but a surprising announcement threatens to ruin their happiness. Also there is a confrontation with Dumbledore as well as a family reunion years in the making. **

**Please Read and Review;**

**OC Spell:**

_**Phobicio:**_** The Tormenting Fear Curse: Forces a victim to see their worst fear as though it was really there in front of them; It belongs to DZ2**

**AN: Alright I have a outline for the next seven chapters so I know exactly where it's going. Beware because everything you think you know will be turned on it's head. Hermione WILL be turned but not how you would think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sea of Red

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: ****So it's Friday. Chapter nine is here I hope it makes everyone's wait worth it. I skipped choosing the champions we all know who they are. I'm sorry if this upsets people. A flashback will show it and that's it. I'm going to go into Remus's reaction in this chapter. This also marks the first chapter totally scrapped. This chapter will be over 2000 words but under 3000.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

Update: Sorry bout the bold type. Fixed now.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my story.

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Hermione; Neville/Luna;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

"**Alright guy's MrGaga wanted me to tell you what to expect this chapter, as well as to apologize on his behalf for the short length. He did this for two reasons : One he was jam packed with real life stuff and in my personal opinion he should have skipped updating at all. Two he wanted you guys to get used to his writing style. Purely his. Anyway kiddies in this chapter we finally find out the reaction of one Remus Lupin...filthy Lycan he is infecting my Prince with his rubbish. We also see me again! Can I get a woot woot from the girls? Also a encounter between Harry, Ariana, and Albus-I-Have-To-Many-Titles-Dumbledore. We also say goodbye to a character this chapter as he meets the final death."**

**-Foot Steps-**

"**Bella what's taking so long? I asked you to make a quick note, not write a novel."**

"**Oh shit gotta go." **

Chapter 9: The Vampire and The Werewolf

When Harry and Hermione woke up the next morning they were sticky. Blood caked their bodies and the sheets, Hermione giggled before excusing herself to get changed. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and promised to see him for breakfast before leaving him alone. Harry smirked and shook his head. Looking at the time he jumped into the shower before dressing. The vampire prince was hungry as well, he had only fed once since arriving here so he headed to another bunk inside his dorm. The sleeping boy was snoring blissfully unaware that his life had ended. No longer would he do as he pleased, now he would be Harry's most loyal puppet. No free will of his own.

If and when Harry turned the boy it would be irreversible. His so called best mate would now become his real one, of course it wasn't like he had a choice. He woke the boy as his eyes glowed dark with thirst. Casting a quick privacy ward he hypnotized Ron Weasley into willfully giving himself to him. This meant that his blood was Harry's to drink as he pleased, it also meant Ron was a loyal follower whether he had wanted to be or not. It was magically binding and he had no free will to betray him anyway.

Harry bent over the boy and bit into his neck. Contrary to what Harry had previously thought, Ron's blood was the sweetest he had ever tasted. It was like strawberries and crème mixed with a coppery tang. It was delicious. He could taste the boy's true emotions through the blood. Confusion, fear, loss of pride, helplessness. He knew that the boy knew it was over for him. Soon the boy's will would die complete and then he'd be replaced with his obedient servant permanently. He'd never be a friend but a slave, a tool, a meaningless piece of property.

A loud moan cut through the air as he noticed the effect he was having on the red head. Which was a typical reaction. Especially since the red head couldn't fight it back. Vampires were seductive in nature, and Harry was no exception so the reaction he understood. He just wondered how long the other boy had lusted for him. He always thought Ron was bent, not that Harry cared but he just always thought so. He finished his meal quickly before a very unwanted problem could occur just because he didn't have any problems; it didn't mean he was totally okay with another dude getting a stiffy from him. He vowed to make it painful next time.

Even in pain he wouldn't move. So it was indeed the perfect solution. He had the boy clean up dress before Harry carved a mark by his ear under his hair. The Crimson mark. It marked created servants to the Crimson Prince as property and informed anyone that reversal wasn't an option anymore. Very few would even recognize it, only Dumbledore, other vampires, and Bellatrix LeStrange would know it if they saw it.

Harry had read that proper Blacks served the each Crimson Prince. So he was curious to see what Bellatrix would do once she was free. As he wondered this he received a piece of parchment from a random student. It told him the Headmaster wished to see him. He had figured it would happen sooner or later. He had been watching Harry since he return two months prior. Well he had a big surprise for Albus-I-Lace-My-Lemon-Drops-Dumbledore. Ariana had requested being in any meeting he had with the Headmaster, maybe Harry would get lucky and the old goat would have a heart attack.

******Sea of Red**

Bellatrix stood at her cell window deep in thought. She had made a vow to the dark lord, but that was when there hadn't been a Crimson Prince in over a hundred years. She thought that a new one wouldn't arise in her life time. But since he had risen it was her duty as a Black to fight by his side. After all the Crimson Prince was always the superior dark lord. The fact that the new Crimson Prince was Harry-I-Will-Not-Fudging-Die-Potter. That just made her job that much more interesting to Bella. She was bound to Tom Riddle but it was a bind of will, easily over powered by a bind of blood. She was a Black it was her duty to serve the Prince.

"I Bellatrix Anaria LeStrange, hereby dissolve my Marriage to Rodolphous LeStrange and my bound to Tom Marvolo Riddle. By oath of Black blood and magic I say it so mote it be." Bella chanted.

Bellatrix then collapsed to the ground. Screams so horrid the Dementors ran screaming being torn from her throat. Her screams echoing through the halls for hours on end, a certain mark slowly and painfully erasing itself from her flesh. She felt blood seeping from her nose as her magic went to work. She was about to pass out when a guard arrived and released her.

"Bellatrix Black, by order of the Minister himself you are being released. With a full pardon your a free woman." The guard told her.

She looked up and smiled for the first time in years. She had work to do.

******Sea of Red**

Harry entered the office of Albus Dumbledore with Lady Ariana right behind him. The old man looked up at the two unfazed. He picked up the tray of candies and held it out to them.

"Harry would you and your friend like a Lemon drop?" He asked.

Ariana removed her glamour.

"Hello brother, you have a lot to answer for. It's time for answers." She said to him.

"Ah Ariana. It's always a pleasure, though with your affliction is it safe for you to be here I wonder?" Albus asked jadedly.

"As safe as it was having a Lycan teach children!" She retorted.

"I was afraid of this. Harry...I must say I'm very disappointed in you. Becoming a vampire...though I do tip my hat to you, you've kept this quiet even from me. I didn't see this coming." Albus said addressing his pupil.

"That was kind of the point Albus. Your time as Headmaster is coming to an end, be careful what you decide to do next it may be the last thing you ever do." Harry remarked.

"I believe I'll keep this to myself for now. After all telling the Ministry would insure their interference with Hogwarts. No I do say if Lord Potter remains a model student he has nothing to fear from me. Though Lord Potter if I may, are you a Royal?" He inquired.

"No Headmaster. I am the Crimson Prince. As I said, keep this to yourself if your smart. Your time is coming to a close you have lost. How quickly your time ends however is up to you." Harry replied getting up.

"Very well Lord Potter. I know when I;m beat, and you have indeed won THIS round. Do come back and speak with me again Ariana. I always did regret your tragic end." Albus said.

"Drop dead Albus, I shall enjoy ending your life." She remarked as they left.

******Sea of Red**

As they left the office Harry reflected on the letter he had sent Remus. The response had only showed up that morning.

**_Cub,_**

**_I read and reread your letter over and over for two days now. At first I was angry. My wolf still is angry. I understand though, the Dursleys deserved what they got and I can't fault you. I understand why you begged for the bite. I don't like it and I can't publically stand with you but your always my Cub. The Werewolves would target us both if I tried to help. After you take care of business maybe you will be the one to finally end this feud? I'm sure you can sway the wolves to your side. Your very convincing Cub and I love you. Know that even though I can't be with you, you have my support and in time I'll get over it._**

**_Remus_**

Harry was happy yes but he was also sad that Remus couldn't actually be here for him. Harry felt a pang of pain and dropped to the ground. He knew what happened. Harry had just lost his sire. He fell to the ground and blacked out.

******Sea of Red**

Lanin stumbled back and Jackson yelled for him as he fell to the ground. It took a few seconds but Lanin slowly began to convulse before he collapsed in on himself. He exploded into a puddle of blood , organs, cloths, and goop. It splattered all over Jackson and the death eater aimed for him next. Jackson disapperated on the spot off to warn his master. The death eaters were mobilizing and something was coming.

******Sea of Red**

Hermione sat by Harry's bed side for the night. She knew something was wrong she had felt the same pang through their bond. But Hermione was also a bit upset for another reason. She had left school to visit Petunia again. Of course that meant more torture, but she had crossed the line of no return. Petunia Dursley was dead and Hermione had killed her. It wasn't a simple AK either. She tortured the woman to death, and she loved every single second of it. She couldn't help but feel guilty a little. But she promised herself that this was the last time she'd feel guilty. The memory of the Danger Harry was in this year was still fresh in her mind.

**_Flash Back_**

"_The champions for the Triwizard Tournament are :Victor Krum, Fluer Delacor, and...Harry Potter?_

_Harry Potter. Harry Potter! Come along to the front with you with the other champions please." Albus said._

_Harry joined the champions in the trophy room beneath the great hall, and the other two eyed him with interest. After he had told Hermione he hadn't done it._

"_Mione people die in this tournament, I'll be the winner and I will live."_

**_End_**

Harry shot up in bed giving Hermione a start straight out of her memories.

"It's Lanin. He's dead."

******So that's a wrap guys. Sorry for the short length again. But Next chapter will be better and stuff. **

******Next Time: The first task has arrived! It's facing the dragon another encounter with Dumbledore and Jackson's arrival at Hogwarts.**

******Coming Up: The second task and Harry's greatest fear is realized when Hermione's life hangs in the balance forcing him to make a choice. His secret, or her survival. Hungry for more?**

******Keep Reading to find out.**

******I'll Answer reviews for eight and nine at the beginning of the next chapter, see you Monday and have a great weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sea of Red

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot:**When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: ****Alright I have a small issue with a couple of people. First I was not aware of the bold for the entire previous chapter. It's fixed now. Secondly, Lanin ran his course I no longer needed him. Third, next time a guest sends out a personal attack (or what I consider to be one.) I will begin disabling guest reviewing. Sorry to those here who use the feature correctly and not to cowardly attack authors. Finally, all those who reviewed about how Lanin was killed. You should know by now if I don't explain something specific it's explained in the following chapter. Enough of that though. **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my story;

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Hermione; Neville/Luna;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

"_Alright boys and girl, last time shit began to hit the fan and now the first task has arrived. Harry has a showdown with the dragon and Ginny tries to make waves as well."_

_-Foot Steps-_

"_Bella, leave the laptop alone."_

"_Gotta go kiddies enjoy the chapter."_

_-Runs away from author- _

**Review Answers for chapter eight:**

**WhiteElf Elder: I have no plans with Ginny right now. Hope you enjoyed the scene.**

_**Harryhermionealways: Your half right.**_

_**Demigod Of Nyx: Yes everything is hitting the fan.**_

_**Review Answers for last Chapter:**_

_**mikanMD: Thank you for politely pointing out the bold issue. I fixed it and hope you enjoy the next chapter.**_

_**Taiyo Ryu and WhiteElfElder: Alright since you both had the same issue, as I said above if I don't explain something in a chapter I ALWAYS go back to it in the following chapter. I have done that since the beginning.**_

_**Guest: Since your a coward Guest, please do me the pleasure of going and f**king yourself with a knife so very hard in your rectum. :) As stated previously I was NOT aware of the bold type issue. **_

_**DZ2: Yes old friend I believe that is exactly what he'll do. Sorry about the language. Enjoy the chapter :) **_

Chapter 10: The First task

_Flash Back_

"_It's Lanin. He's dead." Harry said_

_Hermione looked at him oddly. She was under the impression he was looking into other schooling options, it was actually the safest task she could think of._

"_How is that possible? I thought he was looking into other schools?" She inquired._

"_He was. I don't know the details, hopefully I'll know soon." Harry replied quite upset. He was even more upset because he had no clue what happened. How could someone be attacked and killed looking into schools?_

_Fortunately for Harry an owl flew into the room just then carrying the answer in her beak. Harry took the letter from her and began to read it._

_Master,_

_Lanin was attacked and killed by a deatheater last night. Lanin and I were going to check out a school in Russia in person, hoping to speak with the headmistress personally about any special treatment you would require. I believe that they knew where to look for us. We were ambushed in a forest and Lanin was struck. I am on my way to Hogwarts for debriefing and whatever punishment you deem fit. I'll arrive in two days._

_Your faithful Servant,_

_Jackson Whittemore_

_End _

Tensions were running high from the moment that the new dawn broke through the windows of Hogwarts the next morning; Harry remembering the events of the past couple of days.

Sitting in the shadows of his classes and at his meals, Harry took his time watching the other Champions for any signs of betraying emotions while he also concentrated on his plan for the trial ahead. By his side, the Crimson Prince was thankful to notice that he didn't need to eat a whole garlic bread as Neville and Luna now openly walked about hand-in-hand and, when he looked to Harry, Neville sent him a thought-spoken expression of thanks that the prince just shrugged off.

As the afternoon drew around, Harry made his way down to the stadium where he and the other Champions would battle the dragons, though he _did_ pause once to kiss Hermione and promise her that he would return, to which she replied in her cryptic way, "You have fun with your toys, my sweet Raven: it's playtime and the guests are coming for a party."

Leaving her with Damon and under the watchful gazes of Elwood and Ariana who arrived for the first task – the lesser having stayed after the encounter with her brother. – Harry made his way into the large area where the other Champions were already gathered with Ludo Bagman and the heads of their respected schools, Harry's representation made Sirius and, to his surprise, Jackson.

"Are you certain of your plan, Highness?" asked the Blood Vassal as Harry waited for the task to begin.

"One way or another, my secret will not be exposed today. But I'm no longer their golden boy." Harry exclaimed, letting his bloodlust rise while his bestial nature showed itself in his black-sclera eyes and the cold rush that suddenly passed over the stadium.

After a short speech by Dumbledore and Bagman, the four Champions were asked to draw out one of four miniature forms of the dragons chosen for the Task: the others got a Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout and a Chinese Fireball while, when it was Harry's turn, the Crimson Prince received a few worrying looks as he drew out the Hungarian Horntail.

'One of the most vicious species of dragon in the world _and_ a Mother Dragon to boot,' Harry thought to himself, now drawing on even more of his darkness as he added to himself, 'This may be a little tougher than I thought.'

Waiting in the wings for the start of his entry into the First Task was like watching paint dry, but it gave Harry a chance to re-evaluate his options and decide on the best way to take on the Horntail. Running through each possible scenario, the Vampire Prince decided on one clear-cut decision with finality to him: if the Horntail pushed his buttons too much, he'd just have to get creative.

'It'll be interesting to see what dragon's blood tastes like,' Harry thought as a loud cannon reverberated through the arena, signaling his entry to the First Task at long last.

Donning a cloak that he'd taken the liberty of protecting with several charms to minimize the damage to his body, Harry entered the arena and, almost immediately, he felt like even his sharp vampire hearing would hear a feather drop to the floor in the silence that greeted him. A few of the spectators watched with interested gazes.

Lifting his eyes to the sky, Harry smirked as he saw the almost-clear skyline overhead: drawing on his power over the elements, the Prince twisted several of the clouds and the currents of the air and, as the students watched, a lightning storm suddenly filled the sky, blocking out the sun completely and allowing Harry full reign over his powers while doing it in such a way that it seemed natural. The darkness covering the crowd's view.

"Come on then," he hissed, looking around the makeshift arena where the Horntail would strike at him, "I already _know_ you're here: show yourself, you ugly great nag!"

An ear-piercing roar shook the arena and, at the same time that a clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning shook the earth, Harry leapt out of the way with inhuman agility as a spiked tail smashed clean through the rocks, the tail connecting to a beautiful, but dangerous-looking black-scaled body and spiked head.

"Oh look at you, you beautiful, but brainless beast," Harry mused, sniggering as he used his telekinetic abilities to distract the dragon while using Flash Veiling to pass through the blocks between him and the nest, "Unfortunately, you're standing in the way of my victory, so if you don't mind: move it!"

With a heightened TK push, Harry sent the Horntail sprawling onto its side, the agility of the Prince moving him towards the nest: however, as he landed on the edge, his sharp eyes scanning the nest, a snarl escaped him as he saw something that brought his bloodlust to the surface once more.

The nest was here as were the _real_ baby dragon eggs, but there was _no_ golden egg.

"Where is it?" growled Harry, turning to face the dragon before he caught sight of something that _really_ made his blood boil:

The golden egg was indeed there, but some wise-minded fool had decided it would be more fun for Harry to try and acquire it…_from around the Horntail's neck_!

"You think this will stop me?" asked the Crimson Prince, addressing the crowd as he asked, "You think turning up the challenge-o-meter to very high will stop me?"

"Surely the boy who lived can acquire it still? After all you are the chosen one!" Ginny Weasley jeered from the crowd. 'This must be Dumbledore's way of trying to expose me.' Harry thought to himself. Luckily for him though this was going to get ugly, the crowd wouldn't see a thing.

"So I have to get the egg from around your neck, eh Fido?" A cold grin spread over Harry's face as he splayed his fingers, summoning the shadows around him in the form of several whips that flailed about his person like the tentacles of an octopus. As though it sensed a challenge, the Horntail lifted its head and released a plume of flames towards Harry, who rolled out of the way while using his pyrokinetic abilities to try and shield himself from the assault.

Coming to a stop away from the nest and the dragon, it was then that a strong smell of burning touched Harry's nostrils; looking down at his clothes, the Prince gave an icy hiss as he saw the edges of his cloak smouldering and slowly being eaten away by the flames.

"Okay," Harry snarled, his eyes now on full black-out mode as he removed his cloak with a showman's flourish and let it flap away in the stormy winds, "_Now_ you've pissed me off: that was my favourite cloak!"

As though sensing the return of the challenge, the Horntail gave an ear-splitting roar before it released another plume of fire; this time, however, Harry gathered the shadows under him and used their power to levitate him into the air.

"So the big lizard wants to play _rough_, huh?" asked Harry, summoning more of his power to face the predator, "Well I don't back down so easily!"

Gathering his energy into his hands, the vampire prince returned to basic darkness as he threw several of his Zoning auras at the giant claws of the dragon, crystal prisons covered the legs of the beast, but nothing else.

Splaying the shadows around him like actual wings, Harry then dived down, using another burst of Zoning energy on the dragon's maw as it prepared to release another burst of flame onto him. As the crystal covered its jaws, the Crimson Prince righted himself and, with precise aim, he landed on the dragon's back, the neck muscles now flexing under his touch as he reached for the chain that held the golden egg.

"We can't see anything how do we know what is happening?"

"He could be using the Dark Arts!"

"Who does he think he is? Merlin?"

These were just a few of the jeering taunts that Harry heard as the Horntail, using all of her own strength, reared up before she moved to crush him under his girth; swinging himself around to the side of the dragon's body, Harry suddenly found himself right on the collarbone of the creature, the fierce claws coming up to meet him.

'Oh well,' Harry thought as he used his vampire speed to dodge the claws before he found himself dangling from the chain holding the egg, 'I actually hoped I _wouldn't_ have to do this, but…'

"You have crossed the line beast! I will defend myself to the death, even if it results in yours."

As he said this, however, thunder rumbled once more overhead and, as everyone watched, a bolt of _black_ lightning suddenly struck both Harry and the dragon.

"What the hell was _that?_" asked Sirius, watching from the side with the rest of the vampires.

"No," whispered Damon, who seemed to nod in unspoken agreement, "He couldn't be…could he?"

Before Sirius could answer, a second ear-piercing, blood-chilling roar split from the shadows brought up by the black lightning and, as everyone watched, they saw an incredible sight before them.

A draconian figure rose from the smoke, but it no longer looked like the Horntail: its girth and body structure was more streamlined and almost serpentine, the claws and tail spikes now looking more like razor-sharp bones while the scales and head also looked skeletal, save for the fact that they were surrounded by black flesh.

However, on the back of this strange creature, much to the shock of the assembled students, Harry James Potter was rising into the air, the golden egg in his hand and, behind his back, two large _black_ leathery wings stretched upwards to the stormy heavens like the wings of the Tri-Star logo.

"He's done it," Damon whispered.

"The Blessing of Kain," added Damon, "With that power, the Sword will be his too: when should we tell him?"

"Immediately," Ariana answered, watching as both Harry and the dragon-creature settled back onto the ground, the wings of the Crimson Prince vanishing in two wisps of black shadow as they returned to the body of the vampire ruler.

Silence was all that greeted Harry as he returned to the tent;

As for the dragon: it seemed to be swallowed up by the shadows and left to vanish in a manner that was similar to Flash-Veiling.

Not one human could explain it, but there were several vampires that could.

**Sea of Red**

"What the hell just happened!" Crouch yelled.

"I wish I knew Barty, but saw what I did some spells Mister Potter cast obviously collided. I believe that to be the explanation for what we saw here." Albus replied.

"He should be expelled for the murder of a dragon at least!" The man thundered.

"Barty you saw as well as I, that while the dragon changed, it was in fact alive. I can't expel a student especially not the boy-who-lived without just cause. Just because a unique accident occurred it doesn't mean dark magic was used. You already wrongly accused this boy once." Albus responded.

"Dumbledore I warn you he's a dark wizard! He has all the signs, I will find proof and Potter will be put away mark my words!" The man screeched before storming off.

Unfortunately for Crouch, he wasn't going to be proving anything. For as soon as he wondered off in the dark there was a flash of emerald green light. Crouch's body hit the ground and Barty Crouch Jr looked at his father's corpse in distaste. This was going to be the year. The dark lord would return, and all would tremble in fear!

**Sea of Red**

Harry walked through the school with Hermione on his arm, his red head servant by his side. Hermione had approved of his decision though she had decided that if he was going to be with them now he needed to look the part. She didn't want him to look like the blood traitor, he was servant to the Crimson Prince now after all. So she had transformed his look. He looked much stronger with more muscle definition. He also now wore muscle tops and leather. He was now the definition of the perfect servant and he looked the part he was the muscle.

She wanted everyone to know he was theirs now, that he was on their side. It was a big accomplishment to convert your biggest enemy. The way they walked together it was obvious though. They were walking toward the great hall for lunch when Ginny blocked their way.

"What have you done to him Mudblood I know this was your doing!" She said glowering.

They didn't need to do anything because a slap echoed through the hall. Ron's hand lowering back to his side as she held her cheek.

"Don't talk to Mione like that Ginny. I simply grew up and realized what a prat I had become. I didn't like it. Now if you don't mind, my friends and I are late for lunch." He told her and they entered the hall leaving Ginny stunned in the hallway.

**Sea of Red**

Albus Dumbledore had quite the conundrum at hand. He had decided to help Harry keep his secret, after all he wasn't a danger to anyone. So as long as he continued to be safe for the other students he'd keep it to himself. But the real issue was his feeding. He had noticed the Weasley bot back by their side and based on what he had observed the boy was a servant now. Of course it was his own fault. The boy and his sister were vile children. Besides the servant personality overcame Ron's original personality days ago. Trying to interfere now would just anger Ron because he now liked serving Harry.

Yes this was quite the conundrum indeed. Fortunately Albus had made the right decision, if he had chosen differently he would have been ash that he was sure of. They may not have known what happened to the dragon but he did. Harry had happened. Albus Dumbledore was safe for now, he could now plan for the future and see what he'd need to do next.

**So that's the end of chapter ten. This is the general length you can expect. Over 3000 words will be the norm, but I might do a bit more depending on the chapter. **

**Next Chapter: The second task and Hermione's life hangs in the balance forcing Harry to choose between keeping his secret or saving his bonded's life.**

**Coming Soon: The consequences of Harry's choice has an effect on all he cares about. As well as Dumbledore finally being removed from his post. **


	11. Chapter 11

Sea of Red

**Author's Note:** So I had no more issues after last chapter. I was very glad because I'm writing this for you guy's. We are getting closer to the end of the line and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

**Plot:** When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my story;

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Hermione; Neville/Luna;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

**/_Beast Speech_/**

_"Alright this one's going to be a dozy. The second task arrives after Harry deals with Dumbledore, Ginny, and Molly. Harry is forced to make a choice either save Hermione's life, or keep his secret. What he chooses may shock you but will have far reaching consequences that Dumbledore can't even contain."_

_-Foot steps-_

"_Bella! It is four in the morning must you do that now?"_

"_Sorry kiddos got to be going, cranky author."_

_-Flees from cranky author.-_

**Review Answers:**

**Akima1148: Um...Thank you? Not sure what else to say to that...**

**MikanMD: The mark of kain is not going to be an issue. The mark of Kain was in DZ2's original draft. I didn't mean for that to be left there. After this chapter it's rather moot.**

**Demigod Of Nyx: Alright like I said to MikaMD, The mark of Kain was in DZ2's original draft. I didn't mean for that to be left there. I have used a couple of their original scenes more towards the beginning. But the scene with the dragon...I couldn't resist. I modified it so the audience couldn't see what Harry was doing. But the mark of kain got left in there. In order for that not to be in issue, I found a way for Harry and Hermione's bond to cancel it out. Does that help? Oh, and no I do not, nor will I ever have a threesome planned between Harry/Ron/Hermione. This is not a golden trio polygamy fic.**

**EndlessChains: First thank you from reviewing every chapter since I started this story. Now I plan to write the ball, not in it's entirety but most of it. I try to keep all my chapters at around three thousand words. I feel less doesn't say enough, and more says too much.**

**DZ2: Yeah I couldn't resist using the scene with the dragon. I couldn't have written that very well. Oh and Ron will redeem himself in this chapter. Well servant Ron, the original doesn't exist anymore..**

**Belgrath: I told you already I do NOT do challenges I'm sorry but I don't.**

**Shadow Slice: Thanks for your kind words. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Added Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to the lovely kasmira36. She provided me with someone to debate with while still being very kind and polite. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Eleven- The Second Task and Harry's choice

The first few days after the first task past in a blur for Harry. Hermione was still working on Ron and focusing on her studies so for the moment, he was alone. This gave him time to reflect on the events since he returned to Hogwarts. He had done everything he needed to so his secret was safe. But there was the matter of the Yule Ball the next night, Harry would of course take Hermione but he was sure something bad was coming. It was a sinking feeling. The very same he got every time something was coming. This Yule Ball was the time, he just needed to figure out the what. There was a chance it had nothing to do with him for once. Of course Harry knew this was wishful thinking on his part.

The Yule Ball was an age old tradition that went with the tournament. A dance to show off each champion and their date. But it was at Hogwarts. Near Yule, something always happened around two dates. Yule and Halloween something bad always happened. That was a problem for tomorrow night though, no need to worry about something that he couldn't stop. After all you can't stop something if you don't know what it is can you? He just thought about what was still to come and his plans for the future. Albus-I-Drug-Children-With-Laced-Candies-Dumbledore's role at this school was coming to a close. Unknown to Harry, what was to come would give him the perfect reason to have the old coot fired.

**Sea of Red**

Said Headmaster was in his office thinking over the same feeling. Of course he had assumed Harry was up to something. What that was the senile old man did not know, but he was sure something was going to happen at the ball. The question was what? Albus was protecting Harry from being outted to the community which now that Dumbledore thought it through, gave Harry no reason to react. So perhaps he was wrong. But if he was. That meant something far more dangerous was going to occur in his school. Knowing Harry like he did he would never endanger students. This meant the Crimson Prince would do everything in his power to protect the school even if it meant revealing himself. This was most troubling because it meant that someone else knew Harry's secret and wanted him exposed.

The fact that whoever it was had no problem harming innocent children was the most worrisome thing. He'd have to speak with Harry about this, he couldn't be allowed to out himself he needed to stay hidden no matter the cost. It was for the greater good after all. Harry needed to be the beacon of hope, he needed to slay Voldemort and he couldn't do that if the Ministry executed him first now could he? Now after Voldemort was dead if Harry became dangerous, well then it would be his duty to report it to the Ministry wouldn't it? Yes it was all for the greater good, it was the reason he agreed to help Harry.

**Sea of Red**

Harry walked into the old fool's office later that day. He informed Ariana that she could wait for him at the entrance. When he walked up the spiral stair case and entered the room however, it was to find the esteemed Headmaster dead. Blood covered the office and when Harry approached the desk he found a message. Something the Headmaster probably wrote as he died.

_**Don't reveal yourself, protect your identity. They want to out you and get you destroyed.**_

_**I'm sorry Harry, I failed you.**_

This did change things. He casted a quick tempus and saw that it was halfway through dinner. He only had two staff members he could trust and this needed to be dealt with as quickly as possible. So he sent Ariana to fetch McGonagall and Severus discretely. This was what he had been dreading, the sinking feeling wasn't going away though. It was just getting stronger.

It was at that moment that the professors entered the office and Harry turned to face them.

"Oh good lord, Potter what happened here?" McGonagall asked.

"Someone at Hogwarts once again want's to kill me. They went through the Headmaster for a secret of mine. One I have kept since the beginning of the year Professors. Professor Dumbledore was assisting with keeping it under wraps. I brought you both here because I trust one of you, and the other owes me a life debt." Harry explained.

"Get out with it Potter, what is this secret of yours!" Severus asked.

"Well you see I am a...Vampire."

**Sea of Red**

The ball the following night went on as planned after a carefully delivered annoucment of Dumbledore's death. The professors decided to give Harry a hand, and now he just needed to worry about the ball tonight. He got dressed up in his crimson red suit with a black tie while Hermione did black and white. She was a true vision I she descended the stairs from the girls dorm. Her White and Black cocktail dress with black petty coat looked good on her. As she came down to stand at Harry's side. He grabbed her face with a hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You look beautiful love, a true image of perfection if there ever was one." Harry told his bonded.

"You really do look lovely Mistress. The dress flatters you." Ron said as he came to stand next to them.

"Thank you Harry. You too Ron. You have been a good friend these past few weeks. You've earned your place beside us once more." She said.

"Thank you Mistress, Master. It's an honor to stand with you again. I shall protect you both with my life." Ron replied.

They then headed down to the great hall for the ball. Harry noticing that Hermione had dressed Ron again. She was quite taken with dressing him up like a barbie. Of course he didn't mind it, he needed to look appropriate in order to be seen with them. Especially when his true Identity came out. He couldn't have a slob standing with them. The idea alone was repulsive. Upon reaching the hall Hermione and Harry went to the front to accompany the other champion pairs in the first dance. Harry did glance around to see Neville and Luna kissing while they stood in line, so he supposed that was going well.

The doors opened and the champions entered with their dates and began to dance to a waltz. As the music played Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder. This was in her opinion the best night she'd had in awhile. She was enjoying the dance a lot so far, and of course Harry's company. The dance began to drag by slowly after that though. With little interruption the night was an overall joy to all those in attendants. It was indeed a night to remember. That was how Harry thought of it at the end of the night as he fell into bed.

**Sea Of Red**

The next few weeks progressed slowly as the second task approached. Harry and Hermione spent their spare time just enjoying each other to the fullest. The events of the ball still fresh in their minds. It had been a great night. A great first date. Hermione had also had a wonderful time, the night had ended far too soon in her opinion. But of course life went on. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months before they knew it it was march. Two days from the second task. They could be found in the library for the past week at that time. Hermione helping Harry researching ways to breath underwater. They both knew their time was limited as the egg had said. She was obviously what they planned to take from him. But they still worked. When Harry couldn't find her the following day he knew the time was coming.

Harry had discovered the answer of course. He had to keep up apperances but he was dead. He didn't need to breath. Thus he would be able to complete the second task no problem. He just needed to figure out where in the lake they were going to put the hostages. Of course as it turned out that was also rather simple. They would of course put them near the nest of mermaids to add a bit of extra challenge to the task. No doubt Dumbledore's idea. Luckily for everyone his ideas would from this moment on never endanger anyone again. The idea was ingenious of course, but it put his bonded in further danger and Harry didn't like that. He had Ron follow him everywhere knowing that he wasn't safe. Someone in the school had after all tried to out him.

Ron for his part was the perfect servant and bodyguard. No one had any chance of reaching him through Ron. This was made possible by one simple deed. Harry had turned Ron into a vampire the day after the ball. It was necessary and the boy had earned it, proving himself to them again had not been easy but he had done it. This made him one of Harry's trusted and Harry's trusted were either vampire or soon to be vampire.

_Flash Back_

"_You have done well. You have proved yourself Ronald. It is time for me to grant you an honor for your service. It is time I give you the bite."_

Harry bit into the boy's neck and began to drain him to the brink of death. Then he poured a little of his blood into the boy's mouth and snapped his neck.

"_This was the closest you'll ever com to having me Ron Weasley." He said. _

_Then he was gone._

_End_

Harry snapped out of his memories when Ron told him he needed to get to dinner. Harry nodded and dropped the Slytherine he had been feeding from, he left Ron what was left and made his way to the great hall for dinner. After all apperences must be kept up.

**Sea of Red**

Bellatrix was lying in her bed in the new flat she had acquired when she felt it. Destiny was in the making. She felt it coming. The new vampire would arrive and the vampire nation would become unstoppable.

"It's coming Master. The day of the promised one. The day of the Crimson Prince is coming, I'll be there soon my Master. I will be there soon. Just hold on a little while longer Harry, It's time the time is now." She spoke to herself. She began to cackle loudly as a bright emerald light flashed through her flat.

**Sea of Red**

The next morning was the morning of the second task. He could see Elwood, Sirius, Jackson, and Damon in the stands. Ariana was in his tent waiting for him. Eying the stands one last time before he went back into his tent. He looked to Ariana who was talking with Vector about the task. They were glancing at him periodically telling him they were worried. They knew that Harry was on edge with Hermione being in the lake, they feared for his secret. Normally they'd be right to be afraid but he was going to get Hermione back. There was no need to fear he was in control all he had to do was rescue his bonded.

That's when the gun sounded and signaled the beginning of the task. Harry dived into the water and headed deep into the lake. He knew vaguely where the mermaids were but he realized now that he didn't know exactly. This was going to be a bit harder than he had thought. No matter though, he still had a plan this was simple enough. The water current was a bit stronger than he thought as well this was not part of the plan. But as he got closer to the mermaids lair things just got worse. There were things down there that weren't supposed to be, at least not according to Harry's intell. But his intell was obviously wrong. Which wasn't good because now he had no idea what to expect.

As he went deeper into their lair he was forced to fire spell after spell to dislodge them from his person. This was not good at all she had plunty of air but if he didn't hurry there could be complications. He fired on the other mermaids as the began to attack him, this caused them to swim away before attacking again. This was not going well as Harry was forced behind a rock after being pinned down. He made up his mind there and then. He needed to rescue Hermione no matter the cost. He bolted forward and ripped the head off of the closest mermaid. Cursing the rest back enough so he could continue on. When he rounded the corner he found the hostages, however Hermione was turning blue. Something was wrong. She should have had plenty of air but she was drowning.

Freeing her from her chains was easy however as they rocketed towards the surface the mermaids attacked again. He began to kill the five mermaids still attacking him after sending Hermione on her way. The blood from his kills rising and turning the surface of the water a deep red. He finished them off and surfaced near Hermione before bringing her to shore. This wasn't happening. Not again, this couldn't happen again. She wasn't breathing. He was left with two choices, he could either out himself in the hopes of saving her or let her die. His choice was clear to him. He allowed his fangs to descend causing loud gasps from the audience.

"Mione..Please love don't do this." He told her biting into his arm letting the blood flow into her open mouth.

"Please Hermione wake up...Pleas wake up." He begged cradling her to his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He held her as she took her last breath and her heart stopped. She was dead.

"Hemione. Please no. Are you all happy, are you happy you were right? I don't know who did this. But someone sabotaged this task, someone killed my bonded. This person will bleed." He said addressing the last bit to the crowd.

That was when the unthinkable happened. As Harry gave Hermione's lips one last kiss a pair of blood red eyes opened.

**So that's a wrap on chapter Eleven. Dumbledore is dead Hermione is a vampire.**

**Next Chapter: As Hermione adjusts to her new life consequences for Harry's choice come to Hogwarts in the form of...A TOAD!**

**Coming Soon: The third Task and Voldemort's return as we're down to the final three chapters.**

Author's Note 2: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It's the turning point on a lot of points as the story itself starts to come to a close. Chapter fourteen will be an epilogue I hope you all stick with me to the end. I am grateful to all of you...


	12. Brief Chapter Delay C12

Sea of Red

Author's Note: Alright I know this is late, but with the family drama and me getting sick, I haven't be able to sit down. Plus my mom's laptop won't let me copy the files to my laptop. That meant I couldn't update while I was gone either. So this is unfortunately the first chance I got. I also want to mention I have put up a video. It features artwork I either designed, or that I found and thought would fit the story. I also put some names to faces as I gave you actors I felt should play the non HP characters in the story. The original Actors that play Damon on Vampire Diaries, and Jackson on Teen Wolf. I also casted an actor to play Lanin. I have edited a decent vampire Hermione too. These and the grand unvailing of the Banner for Sea of Red can be found in the video. Don't forget to subscribe though if you want to get updates. Also friend my official Facebook.

Author's Note 2: Let's break this down into three parts. The Final chapter includes, The Ministry, The third task, and Voldemort's return. So let's get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: This is NOT an actual crossover I borrowed two characters.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Chapter Twelve- Resurrection

Just like Harry had guessed, it was in the morning of the third day after Harry's revelation that the usual calm demeanor of the morning feast was interrupted by a pounding series of thuds on the doors to the Great Hall and, seconds later, the doors were opened to reveal a small squad of robed wizards led by a _horrible_-looking woman in a pink cardigan as well as the familiar form of Cornelius Fudge by her side.

'Wonder why that could be,' Harry thought to himself, watching as both parties glanced at him before the woman sneered and addressed McGonagall.

"Hem, hem," She remarked, falsely clearing her throat with such emphasis that it made Harry's blood boil: as if being out in broad daylight wasn't bad enough for him. As he looked with the rest of his party – who'd been provided their own table by McGonagall to reduce any inter-species hatreds from other Houses – the pink woman addressed McGonagall, "Minerva McGonagall, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I am here with a summons for the…half-breed known as Harry James Potter to surrender himself for questioning of the use of Dark Magic and illegally being in this country under false pretences."

"If you're going to accuse me of something," Harry growled, rising from the table flanked by Damon and Jackson, the Elders moving behind him as he asked, "Then why don't you speak to me directly, Miss?"

"The Ministry does not answer to _filthy _half-breeds and monsters," sneered the woman, the words being the wrong choice she could have made as Harry summoned a tendril of shadows and, in a manner similar to the aftermath of his revelation, he left the woman hanging from the ceiling, wrapping her mouth with the shadows while he addressed the Minister.

"Cornelius Fudge," he hissed, showing his darker side as his fangs revealed themselves to a suddenly-frightened Minister, "You would do well to tame your _mongrel_ before I make a meal out of her! Also, as should be _pretty _common knowledge by now, I am here as an unwilling participant in the Triwizard Tournament, representing the vampire community of Edoc'sil and the Vampyr Council, both of which are protected from _any_ persecution by the truce made between our races over 300 years ago!"

"And what would some _boy_ know of our business?" asked one of the robed figures, his choice of words coming back to haunt him as he joined Umbridge on the roof of Hogwarts while Harry continued.

"All because your _precious_ Boy-Who-Lived now sides with one of the most prominent forces in history, you decide to threaten the safety of your own community!" He shook his head as he then sniggered before he added, "Then again, I can name a few more examples where you've taken the words of liars, fools and traitors over an innocent person's claims: two words, Fudge: Sirius…Black!"

"Yes Harry?" asked Sirius, earning a shake of the head from Harry while there were a few sniggers from the group.

Looking up to the dangling form of his Senior Undersecretary, who was now rotating on her shadowy noose like the world's _ugliest_ piñata, Fudge lowered his head back to Harry before he asked, "Harry, perhaps we could discuss business in…calmer areas?"

"Seems calm enough," Harry argued, "Now what are these claims of Dark Magic, Fudge? And while we're on topic, who is this Pepto Bismal bitch of a human who thinks she can tell _me_ what to do?"

"The claims are tied to your place in the Triwizard Tournament, Lord Potter," Fudge replied, again surprising Harry not only with his formality, but how sincere and cooperative he sounded as he continued, "Since there are no signs of any other explanation other than your role in fooling an ancient artefact into naming you as a fourth champion."

"Then perhaps the Ministry should get its head out of its bosses' arses and actually _do_ something," Harry growled, shocking a few of the students and the Aurors with their words, "Because everyone here _saw_ the Goblet of Fire try to strike me down for defying its decision _and_, as an added piece of information, I ask you this; why would _I_ feel a need to show off for Hogwarts' sake when one Cedric Diggory is already named as our representative in the Tournament?"

"I must confess that you make a good point, Harry," Fudge sputtered, before he looked up again as he added, "And the name of the woman you so…crudely named is Dolores Umbridge, my Senior Undersecretary and one who heard of your…newfound status from an anonymous source here at the school."

"Really?" asked Harry, practically staring a glare at the Gryffindor Table that reminded a certain few of the reflection they'd seen in mirrors and cameras two years back, "I wonder who could have been behind _that?_ In any case," he continued, turning back to Fudge, "If you think you can just extradite me on false claims and the lies of fools, then you're sorely mistaken. Not only do I have the support of the Vampyr Council of Elders, one of whom was _there_ when the truce was made, but it may interest you to know that I hold more power over our little ceasefire than you may think."

"And…why is that?" asked Fudge.

"Tell me: does the mantle, _Crimson Prince_, ring a bell?"

"The one true Vampire King?" asked another of the Aurors, this one hinted with a slight Jamaican-style accent as he asked, "You are he, Lord Potter?"

"Recognised by our own ways and traditions," answered Vector, now stepping across the room before he lifted his hand and, cancelling Harry's control over the shadows, he lowered both Umbridge and the Auror that had spoken out of turn to the ground before he added, "And, since your _human_ magic forced my liege to reveal himself, we of the Council found it only appropriate that we join him here to aid him in this Tournament: under the terms of the truce sworn in by former Minister Lady Wintersea of the Wizengamot Council of 1619, we cannot be charged with any crimes while on British soil and, in return, we do _not_ choose to hunt or drink from any witch or wizard _without_ consent. Are you _actually_ standing here before me, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, and telling me that you let this…this…_creature_ threaten that truce?"

Fudge seemed to shrink under Vector's icy glare while, at his side, Umbridge opened her mouth to speak before she was silenced by an Auror putting his hand over her mouth.

Even from where he was standing, Harry heard the Auror hiss at her, "Unless you desire the deaths of _every_ witch and wizard here, you will be silent, Dolores!"

"Good advice," Harry snarled, watching as Vector waited on a response from Fudge, the Minister still trembling as he seemed to understand that there was no way for him to avoid getting his head – or neck – on the chopping block if he gave the wrong words.

"Well?" asked Vector.

"I…I apologise, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, for the misunderstanding here, Lord Vector," Fudge remarked, speaking through his fear as he added, "Rest assured that we _welcome_ you and your kinsmen here for this…spectacular event and recognise Prince Potter's claims to be who he truly is."

"But Cornelius!" argued Dolores, somehow managing to speak despite the Aurors' iron-hard grip.

"Be silent, wench!" snapped Vector, stepping back to Harry's side as he added, "And don't think she's just going to walk away, Cornelius: through her actions, she has offended the throne and Royal Household of Racalud: an example _needs_ to be made."

"And _shall_ be," Harry added, before, to the shock of the Ministry members and the assembled members of the Tournament's guests and members, the vampire prince released a burst of green energy from his hands that struck at Umbridge, leaving the cardigan-wearing witch to scream in a mix of pain and horror.

As they watched, the green light seemed to creep out over her skin, changing into what looked like a cross between diamonds and emeralds before it shrank down, forming a small gemstone no bigger than Harry's fist.

With a cold smile, Harry bent down, picking up the gemstone in his hand before he held it out to Fudge, "Look at it: look into it!"

The members of the Ministry peered closer and, as they looked, their hearts turned ice-cold as they saw Umbridge in so much pain that she may as well have been on the receiving end of a _thousand_ Cruciatus Curses. She was holding her head in pain while the world around her seemed to distort and echo, bringing her banshee-level screams back on her.

Looking up from the crystal prison that his Senior Undersecretary was trapped in, Fudge paled with horror as he asked, "What…what have you done to… to her, Harry?"

"Firstly," Harry snarled, his voice distorted by the beast beneath his skin as he told Fudge, "It's _Prince_ Potter or Lord Racalud to you: second, this is a power that I have gained through my place as Vampire King and Crimson Prince: it's called Zoning. A Dark Vampire Art, I grant you, but a necessary one: only _my_ power can break her out of there and, if you want her back, Fudge, then I want something in return: an Unbreakable Vow from this _human_ that she will _never_ challenge me again and then, once I have that, you and I are going to discuss terms to ensure I choose not to be tempted to break our truce: do we have an agreement?"

"Yes!" Fudge exclaimed, knowing that, with his power and his armies behind him, Harry Potter could very well bring not only the Ministry, but the entire magical community of Great Britain and Ireland to its knees.

"Yes…what?"

"Yes, Lord Racalud," answered Fudge, looking to the crystal prison as he asked, "How will Dolores swear her oath? Won't she die in there?"

"Regrettably not," Harry replied, his fangs showing again as he hissed, "Zoning only locks my prey in a prison that forces them to a state where, if I left them there long enough, they're left _begging_ for death. As for _how_ she does it: that's up to her. Now, let's get her out of there, shall we?"

Turning to the door, Harry threw the crystalline prison against the hardened doors of the Great Hall, a few of the students ducking their heads as the crystal shattered, releasing a pale and terrified Umbridge from her cell.

"Want to go back, Um_bitch?_" asked Harry.

"I…I'll s-s-s-see you d-d-d-dusted for this," gasped the pink witch, before she cried out as Harry pulled her forwards, shredding that _horrible _cardigan of hers as she slid along the stone floor of the hall.

Once Umbridge was in front of Harry and his company, the vampire prince asked, "How about _now?_ Swear your vow…or else next time, I might just allow myself to taste just how _disgusting_ you really are!"

"Never!"

"Dolores!" exclaimed Fudge, "Swear your vow: are you actually trying to aggravate a war?"

"Never!"

"Then…you leave me no choice," sighed Fudge, looking to Harry as he explained, "Under the terms of our truce, Lord Racalud, I _give_ her to you as a slave to the vampire nation: she is no longer a free citizen of our community."

Umbridge's scream didn't terrify the members of the three schools as much as Harry's shark-tooth smile as he turned to Jackson and, with a gesture of his hand, he told the vampire, "Take her to the Dungeon on the isle, I'll have Hermione escorted there later."

"Yes Master," Jackson replied, dragging the screaming witch off towards the Forest so they could apperate while Harry then turned back and, stepping through the Aurors, he addressed another target.

"Know this, Professor," he hissed to the startled headmistress, "If I discover who her source was, then I will consider it an act of aggression against my people and they _will_ forfeit their lives to _me!_ I hope you understand that I will _not_ be as merciful to those who betrayed my sense of fairness as I was to Umbitch!"

"I…I understand," McGonagall replied, Harry smirking as he _knew_ Mcgonagall was in a panic with the Dark Art that the Vampire King had just demonstrated.

"As for you lot," Harry then added, addressing the Aurors with Fudge, "Since this Tournament is a _Ministry event_ as you so claim, I'd like one of you to stay here as protective detail to ensure that toad-faced traitor doesn't try again: is that agreeable, Cornelius?"

"Of…of course, Lord Racalud," Fudge replied, looking to the squad as he asked, "Who…who would you like?"

"May I know your name, sir?"

"Kingsley," answered the Auror, "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Your Highness."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr Shacklebolt," Harry nodded, shaking the man's hand before he added, "And as for our terms, Fudge, we shall meet once this Tournament is over and talk then. Until then, choose your next attack against my honour more carefully: else it will be the last mistake you _ever_ make. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Fudge answered, before he led the remaining Aurors out of the Great Hall.

Heaving a deep sigh, Harry then turned to face Vector as he asked, "Mind if we skip breakfast? I suddenly feel a bit drained and would suggest a more _liquid_ diet for my meal."

"Let's go," Vector replied, leading Harry and the Edoc'sil party out of the Great Hall;

Leaving behind a terrified student body of Hogwarts as they all wondered who could have been so _stupid_ that they'd risk the necks of _every_ witch and wizard in Britain for the sake of getting one up on the Crimson Prince.

Even as the question was asked with glances and pale faces, a few heads then turned towards a truly terrified red-headed girl on the Gryffindor Table while, over on the Slytherin Table, a certain blonde-haired Ice Prince was scared to death knowing he owed the vampire a debt.

It was certainly one of the more life-changing and year-changing feasts in Hogwarts history, that was for sure…

**Sea Of Red**

The time between the Ministry storming the castle and the Third task seemed to evaporate into thin air. As it drew closer Harry had to wonder what the Death Eaters were up to, he hadn't had any issues since Lanin's death. This was especially troublesome since he knew someone here wasn't who they were supposed to be. He could smell it in the air. The same feeling of dread had resurfaced as the Third Task got closer and closer. But while it was the same it was still different, he felt as though Hermione wasn't in danger this time. No this was about him. The death eaters were on the move, and he needed to know what they were planning. He knew someone on the inside wasn't who they said they were. He could smell an impostor. But unfortunately because he had been so distracted with the tasks, and the fact they had used this as time to mask it better he now couldn't trace the smell.

As he began to descend the stair case with his mate; he couldn't help but feel glad when Ron joined them. He didn't know how the students were going to react to Hermione now. Since it was her first time to a meal since the incident at the lake. Having Ron with them meant more protection, especially since Ron had gotten used to being a vampire very quickly himself. They were better suited to protect her and had more time to do so since Harry didn't have to train Ron.

"Don't worry Princess, they'll behave. If they don't I'll have their head on a plate." Harry told her soothingly.

"I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about the task. All we know untill you enter the thing tonight is that it's a maze and Dumbledore designed it. They followed his every intruction before he died. So there is no telling what you'll face in there." She explained as they entered the hall.

"Knowing Dumbledore like I did I do know, he wanted me dead so I assume death and danger are two things I'll run into. Hermione love your over thinking again. I'm sure the old coot left dangerous creatures and maybe some hidden surprises, but nothing too awful." Harry replied.

"I guess. But you still shouldn't rush into it because of your people saving thing."

"I won't love, I promise." Harry told her giving her a kiss as they sat.

"Hem Hem. Before we begin this morning, I would like to remind you that in this school creatures and wizards are equal. I know someone ratted Lord Potter out to the Ministry, and when I discover who this person will be expelled from Hogwarts. If they don't come forward immediately, they will also serve time in Azkaban for lying with the intent to do great bodily harm." McGonagall paused here to wait and see if anyone came forward. "No then. Well that's too bad. Will Ginerva Weasley please come to the front of the hall." She asked.

Ginny slowly walked up the path and stopped in front of the Headmistress.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, after investigations into the confession giving by Dolores Jane Umbridge you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts. For the grotesque selling of a classmates personal information as well as attempt at murder I also have an arrest warrant. The aurors will arrive soon to take you away. May Azkaban have mercy on your soul, Miss Weasly." McGonagall told the shocked girl before snapping the wand she took from her.

"This is an outrage! I am the Heiress of a pureblood family, I have rights to defend myself from monsters like Potter and his whore!" Ginny screeched.

At this she found five wands pointed at her.

"You are no sister of mine. You aren't even part of our family anymore." Ron said disgusted by her actions.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You call yourself a witch Ginerva, but aren't one not really. I think it's time for you to learn that. I, Harry James Potter do so decree that as payment for the life debt to me by Ginerva Molly Weasly that she lives out her days as a squib." Harry thundered.

Ginny fell to the ground screaming in pain as the magic was sucked from her body. The aurors that had just arrived taking her away.

**Sea of Red**

That evening Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ariana, and Vector walked to the Quidditch pitch. Harry hadn't been down there since the year before when he almost fell to his death. It wasn't a highlight of his life, and he had decided the school pitch wasn't safe. So he had refused to return to the Gryffindor team when asked. The pitch itself was covered in vines and hedges that shot from beginning to end of the pitch. It was an interesting idea, but Hermione was skeptical. Dumbledore had designed it after all. He knew of Harry's secret and they didn't know what he put in there. He could have been planning on killing Harry himself using the maze the whole time. But that most likely wasn't the case from the message that had been left for them. No, Dumbledore may have been guilty of things but plotting Harry's death wasn't one of them. At least not until Tom was dead.

Harry made his way to the maze and met up with the three others. Up to this point he had left them on their own. After all it was a competition, not that they had a prayer. He was ahead of them all no less than a hundred points. They would never catch up even if they placed first in this task. Which Harry knew would never happen. This was his games. He would win. Not for the money or glory but for Hermione's lost humanity. They were incompetent fools. But Harry kept his mouth shut and listened to the rules none the less.

"The rules for this task are simple, make it to the end and grab the cup first to win the task. There are hazards within that will kill you. In recognition of this increase in danger, and due to the fact that several of them can only be killed with an AK. We of the Ministry have decided to give the three human competitors a brief exemption from the law against the unforgivables. Now this is also to even the playing field as Lord Potter can just slaughter anything in his path. Now this exemption is for use on the creatures only. Any use of them on other champions will result in your wands emitting a green spark in the air, it will also guarantee a lifetime in Azkaban." Cornelius paused briefly.

"Now. Be warned that the hazards that won't kill you will bring you back to the beginning. You only get three shots to complete the maze, if you fail all three you lose the competition automatically reguardless of points." Here he paused and looked at Harry. "I wish you all luck, may magic have mercy upon you."'

The maze opened and the task began as they rocketed into the maze. Harry immediately turned and stunned the other three and leaving them where they fell. The Maze began closing up behind him as the pathways changed. It was probably cold that he left them to possibly die back there, but he did what needed to be done. He wouldn't allow mediocrity stop him from winning this tournament. He whipped around a corner just as it slammed shut and came to a Sphinx.

"In order to pass you must first answer my riddle. Answer it right and you pass to battle the final creature of the maze, Answer wrong and you go back to the beginning of the maze. I soak up knowledge just like water. Am I: A) A Sponge or B) The Mind?" The Sphinx asked.

"The answer is B the mind." Harry replied quickly.

The Sphinx smirked and disappeared. Harry then sprinted forward as he saw the cup. He looked around at the area and after not seeing anything grabbed for the cup. He was then tackled to the ground by Cedric Digory. The monster wasn't here which meant something was off. This wasn't good. It meant he needed to get rid of Digory quickly. He got up in a flash a stunned him yet again. He then put the boy by the edge of the maze and watched as it swallowed him whole. With Digory gone he was free to explore what was wrong. He was free to grab the cup.

**Sea of Red**

Harry hit the ground with a thud and was hit by two spells at once. One tied him to a grave stone and one rendered him powerless if only temporarily. Harry looked around but couldn't find the source of the spell until Moody came out of the shadows.

"I should have seen it coming from you Moody. Though I think your known better as Crouch Jr." Harry said.

"Smart boy you are Potter, I think you'll make a fine addition to our cause." Crouch Jr said with a laugh.

"Yeah I'm never going to join your half-blood master. I am the ONLY king around here. Lord Voldemort had his shot, this is the era of Lord Potter." Harry replied.

"You would deny a request from your betters? You dare speak lies of him you filthy half blood! You shall resurrect my Lord, and then Potter you shall die by my wand. Your blood will flow." Crouch Jr sneered.

The man walked over and sliced Harry's arm taking some blood and allowing it to drip into the cauldron. As he did this wormtail walked over holding a bundle before dropping in as well. He picked up bones and dumped them too.

"Blood of the dark enemy taken against thy's will, Bones of the father taken without thy's knowledge, and Life of thy servant willingly given." Wormtail said as he was hit with a cutting hex and fell into the cauldron before dissolving.

What came up out of the Cauldron was not what Harry had expected. It wasn't Lord Voldemort. It was the handsome, clever, and ruthless Tom Riddle. He looked about twenty and his glowed red. He walked to Harry slowly, eyeing him up and done as he did so. He smirked as he figured it out and laughed a deep rich laugh.

"Oh the Irony. The golden boy, the savoir, The-Boy-Who-Lived. A dark creature. I can only imagine the scandal this revelation caused." He said laughing.

"Oh yes it was a joy to endure that. It made my entire year." Harry replied dryly.

"It must have burned to see everyone you love abandon you." He said.

"It would have if that's what had happened. I have my circle of Allies." Harry said with a smirk.

"God. Enough chit chat." He paused and cut Harry's bindings. "Pick up your wand Potter and duel me." Tom told him.

He picked up his wand, and the two began a dance of death and grace in a graveyard. Potter danced through the air dodging curses and hexes while Riddle side stepped and jumped. This lasted for awhile until the two ran out of breath.

"I Have to admit I underestimated you Potter. Your a much better than I thought." Riddle called.

Then a dark whirl of energy spread through the grave yard and Harry was grabbed by none other than Bellatrix LeStrange.

When they arrived back at the maze she left him there with a whisper before leaving as quickly as she had appeared.

"I'll see you soon my king."

He ran to the front of the maze and embraced his bonded.

"He's back Hermione, Tom's back."

Author's Note 3: Alright this is the end of Sea of Red. Be sure to follow me so you can pick up right here in Sea of Blood.

Added Dedication: This story is dedicated to all those who reviewed. Here's to 118 reviews and counting! You made this what it is.

Thanks for reading!

MrGaga


	13. Chapter Twelve is up! ClickTwelve to see

I remembered that I already uploaded a chapter as chapter twelve so this is just to say chapter twelve is Up! The end has arrived!


End file.
